


My dear, fear me... please - Overwatch Ladies (old title)

by Reader_as_YourName20



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, I actually HAVE a plot to go with OMG, I need this overwatch ladies, I promise this isn't sad, I'll to make this a fluff, Should I do Harem?, Still thinking if I should do harem though, THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS--- LADIES..., You guys would like that xD, and I know you too, but not the ending :D, maybe some chapters, that's why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20
Summary: Through the storm of the seas, thunders of the clouds and denials of any land, Y/N didn't gave up. Though her life spins around life and death, she kept going. Many have tried to stop her, tried to make her change her mind, even her own mother tried but all failed to make her change the course of her life. Y/N, since her childhood days, wanted to be like the Overwatch heroes, she vow to be one of those mighty ranks but destiny had another thing on mind. When the war had committed its role to humanity, Y/N lost something that day....It seems that fate that decided to play a game, where one is destined for something far much worse that she hoped.A man, following her trail, had only one thing in mind. Her name, her face, her smile... he wants it, pleas to have it back and he'd cross with death if he needs to.Y/N had tried for the better, living under the shelter of a woman that help her, and she was grateful. Lisa had been kind enough to not ask for anything but Y/N was in a favor of her...And so a dept has to be paid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I never knew how to speak French and now using our friendly translator, Google Translator, as my.... well, translator lolz
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:  
> I kinda added some things here this too

Through the storm of the seas, thunders of the clouds and denials of any land, Y/N didn't gave up. Though her life spins around life and death, she kept going. Many have tried to stop her, tried to make her change her mind, even her own mother tried but all failed to make her change the course of her life. Y/N, since her childhood days, wanted to be like the Overwatch heroes, she vow to be one of those mighty ranks but destiny had another thing on mind. When the war had committed its role to humanity, Y/N lost something that day.

 

 

Her dignity, her identity, her hopes and dreams, everything had changed, though her and mother survived, Y/N lost her purpose as she lost her father. Y/N loved her mother but people gotta change, even it would never be for the better. She was only 10 years old when she stood her own ground, she was only 10 when she held a gun and starts to run, she was only 10 when the darkness swallowed her being and killed the child whose smile's had purpose.

 

 

Y/N wasn't proud of herself since she encounters and support bad people just for her to continue on living. Though as she grows older, she begin to copes that she'd learn away, have an ability that can change the past for her to gain a better future, but she realized that it was possible for her so she focus forward and hope for the better days to come.

 

 

On her 13th birthday, Y/N had felt tired on running and had decided that she'd go back to the place she once called home. So, she visited her mother in hope to surprise her, only to find out that a tragic battle had already pass by, leaving her mother's body into the ground, lifeless.

 

 

Y/N wasn't proud of her choices, but it was part of her life.

 

 

Her she realizes that her mistake decides her life's path and, exhausted from her protest for it, Y/N finally let it be. She let her anger, her hatred for anything that could harm her, everyone was not given any choice and thus, a birth of danger was given to the world. Grief once again flown into her vein and through her outrage, she kiss the lips of death many times, innocent and young nor old with wisdom had no chance to take a glimpse of her, for she took their life. No one was left to knew her name, nor her face and so her identity had been erased. She was labeled as Blank, an empty name that brought shivers upon the lands.

 

 

Nothing could describe her for no one lived to tell the tale of her hatred and Y/N wished that she could change that. Y/N then figured, she wanted to be left alone, she like how people knows nothing of her and so she made a plan and stick with it for a bit. Living in a abandon farm, steal seeds as her starting point but it last only for a week, a man begin to chase after her, perhaps hired to have her head.

 

 

Y/N was young before it all happen, so naive and bright with a happy family to go back home to after school, a circle of friend to hang with, play with, trust and love was never hard to give. She was only 10 when she witness the fire swallowed her father, bullets spread upon the broken buildings, guns being fired and death had enjoyed the party, enjoyed it's meal and her father's soul. She was only 13 when she saw her mother's lifeless body rest into a floor, her own blood bath her. She was a young 13 years old girl that desire a home but ends up killing all those who shared her childhood with.

 

 

She was just young when she lost everything.

 

 

**_She never thought she'd end up like this._ **

 

 

Y/N was now resting into the cushion inside the booth of the train she had for herself that's now headed to France, as she holds on to her backpack that carries the things she felt dear with. Like her weapon of her choice, and the food she had left. She carries pictures of her family, the only thing that reminds her of the lovely days she had back then. She gazes upon the window, watching the trees pass by. 

 

 

No one has taken a notice of her, like they would ever care to ask a person why they wore a hooded cape inside a train. After the stop, Y/N quickly roams away from the crowd and headed to the market. She took her time taking in the view of the place; it's been a while ever since she visits here so it felt nice to recall memories before continuing to journey around the world. As she make her way, she hope for no interaction from the people that she passes by but as she stand on the bakery's stall, Y/N felt a tag on her cape. She gaze down her left, spotting a child, still in her 5th age, maybe, with dazzling blue eyes and petite body. 

 

 

She felt pity for the first time this year and her fierce gaze relax. She sigh and kneel with her one knee as she goes through her bag. She took out a piece of bread that she kept for herself and handed it to the girl. Y/N spoke, again for the first time. "Prenez-le et assurez-vous de le savourer. Je ne serai pas ici longtemps pour vous en donner un autre."  _Take it and make sure to savor it. I won't be here long to give you another one._

 

 

The child's eyes glitter in happiness, which brought some little emotion into Y/N drowned heart. Her lips do a small movement but it disappears quickly as Y/N felt eyes on her. She dismisses the child with a small warning, saying, "Allez maintenant et cachez-vous en toute sécurité."  _Go now and hide away to safety._  

 

 

The child nod and ran away. Y/N take this as a cue to run away as well. Though, within a second, she disappears from sniper's sight which brought confusion to her watcher. "Je suis impressionné, mais vous ne devriez pas vraiment regarder trop."  _I'm impressed, though you shouldn't really stare too much._ Y/N said, as she stood on the roof where her watcher hideaway in the dark.

 

 

Without further due, Widowmaker fires behind her yet as she took a glimpse of her target, she was gone. She felt suddenly dizzy, caught off guard as Y/N took her gun and spun her away. Widow then tried to make a fist to fist fight but she once again lost sight of her target. She study her surrounding, but Y/N was nowhere to be found. Widow thought the girl had ran away, but she spot her on the edge of the roof, snooping with her precious gun.

 

 

Widow lift her guard high, she thought the mission was gonna be easy when she heard she was just gonna fire her bullet through a child's brain but she was wrong. "Vous êtes _Blank_ , ai-je raison?"  _You're Blank, am I correct?_

 

 

 _"Oui_ ."  _Yes._ "Alors,Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici, Amélie?"  _So, what brought you here,_ _Amélie?_

 

 

Widow's eyes widen, shock to know that a child knows her,  _knows_ her name. Widow clench her teeth as she watches the child play around her gun, her body preparing to fight. Though she was quiet for a bit, she study the girl who sat comfortably as she watches the people on the scope of Widow's gun. A hum was coming from the child, which leads to a small chuckle left Widow's lips as she finally realize who she was talking to. Widow knows _her,_ the child who she had battled with once. Though her face was unknown, and name unidentified, Widow knows _her_. 

 

 

A tired sigh finally left Y/N lips, boredom finally got into her so she stood up and face her foe, though she was always curious to why the woman choose such gun, nothing interest her so she felt no use of holding it and staying in the same position for the whole night. Her hood was no near covering her face, that's why she wore a mask so she never worries that anyone could identity her being. Y/N toss the gun back to Widow's grip and pass the woman without saying anything. She was ready to leave, when the sniper begins to fire her gun. "Such a foolish girl." Widow stated.

 

 

The bullet broughtno harm to Y/N, not a single one reaching her as she dodges. Since it's been ages since her last worthy foe, Y/N played along. She knew that it was Widowmaker's job to have her head, so she played her role just for the fun of it. Grabbing her backpack, she took out her weapon, though at first glance, it looks like a small cube. But as Y/N had it on her palm and under her control, the cube begins to shift its shape.

 

 

It shifted into a gray and red colored Scythe and quickly, Y/N dances with it, cutting through the bullets. This shock Widow, she never expects such thing to be possible. As Y/N got closer, she bails and tried to run away, still firing with her gun. Scream from down below begin to rang into Widow's ears, the people living at the area begin to run away from the scene, hoping not to be harmed and killed.

 

 

As Widow jumps from a building to another, she once again lost sight of her target. Quiet as she can be, she prepares her gun and watches her surrounding with her helmet. "Have you finished yet?" A voice spoke to her through the speaker. It was Gabriel as usual. 

 

 

"Not quite." A voice spoke to her and she paralyzed in her spot. "Aren't we,love?" Widow was paralyzed, her body cannot move as Y/N holds her down.  _For a child, she's too strong._ Widow thought, struggling to move away, but the weight on her was keeping her down, though that the girl in front of her wasn't into killing her, _yet,_ she tries to get away. "Hey, Amélie, have you ever wonder why I kept my face hidden?"

 

 

This made the woman stop squirming away. Widow frowns but kept quiet as she waited for the child to continue. "I know what they did to you, how they stop the pace of your warm heart and how they made you do  _it."_ While saying this, Y/N right hand roam into Widow's chest, and stop right above whereWidow's heart rest. Y/N counted the seconds before it beats, and quickly a frown made its way to her face. "Do you think that, just what if I never hide away, do you think I would face the same fate?"

 

 

Widow found herself staring at the girl above her, confused and comforted by the voice she hears. Though, Widow only see a masked face, she vision the teary eyes that Y/N had, she sees what could be the expression the girl above her has at the moment. "I always wonder what could happen if I didn't lose everything, surely I could be working how to be a scientist by now, or maybe I already graduated if I study hard. It's kinda funny though, I'm only 17 and yet I'm already being such a mess."

 

 

A sigh left Y/N lips, now she found herself wondering why she was even talking to an emotionless woman. She stood up finally and jump away from the cold skin woman. Though the sun was already setting on the west, she stood just at the edge. "Widow," Y/N called. "Do you really think I'm a foolish girl?"

 

 

Widow stood up after the girl's weight was lifted away from her. She watches as the girl stood into the corner, not fearing any chance of her falling from the six story building. A smirk form from Widow's lips, she can’t help it, but she found talking to the girl amusing. "Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de vous décrire." _Yes, there's no other way to describe you._

 

 

"Right," Y/N breathe out. Her gaze found its way towards the setting sun, and she watches it. "But do you think I have a chance to change?"

 

 

Widow didn't know why...

 

 

She can't explain why...

 

 

She shouldn't be here, she should be pointing her gun to the girl's head and she could have killed the girl by now. That's how she was made, that's what she was supposed to do. Why?  _Why am I talking to her?_ Widow remembers the very first day the two of them met, through the exchange of bullet on the chaos of the alley of London. She found the girl roaming, headed towards where the chaos was from. Out of curiosity, Widow found herself watching the girl. But out of sudden, a man, two of them, found her. The girl she was watching shown no fear behind the mask she carries. 

 

 

Everything went fast, blood scattered in the wall. No sound was made, nor was any movement witnessed. Widow watch in horror as she spot the well-build men fall into the ground, head part away from their body. She was far from the spot, she watches through the scope of her gun. But the girl behind the mask found her from the 10floor tower. She was looking at her, eye to eye. Widow felt chill into her spine, and she felt uneasy, and it was  _very_ unusual. 

 

 

"Oui..."  _Yes._ Widow said, hesitatingly. 

 

 

A laugh was the respond she received. Y/N was laughing, it was a real laugh. For 5 years of silent roaming around the world, she laugh for the first time once again. Though Widow was confuse at the gesture, Y/N kept laughing. After a few, Y/N slows down, and finally stop. She sigh, and had a silent moment with the assassin. Y/N lifts her hand, reaching the mask she carries. She took it off, slightly, slowly and finally, half of her face was reveal to the woman in front of her.

 

 

Widow's eyes widen and she felt her heart beat a little faster. But as soon as the image marks into her head, the girl was gone. Widow turn around, searching for the girl behind her, beside her, but she was nowhere near. Widow felt different for a moment and she touch her chest. Her heart felt warm, but there was no difference. A voice then whispered in Widow's ears, and no it wasn't Gabriel this time or Sombra.

 

 

It was... " _Y/N_."


	2. Have Mercy, please!

A year, it passes by so quick but so long. Y/N took Widow's words, so she tried to change the course of her life. It wasn't easy to recover the things that had been lost before, but as she look back and realize how far she gotten, she understood.

It was her decision to make, after all. 

But just as she thought, it wasn't easy. It was so hard as she stood on the Big Ben on London, as the night sky glimmers with the streetlights of the country. It was a very beautiful sight, it was a beautiful scene that Y/N cannot resist. Though that night, she wasn't there to admire the country she loves. That night, she's there to start the changes in her life. Y/N sigh, breathless as the beautiful city marks into her memories, making her recall the short moment of her visits. 

She took her time, just watching everything and everyone. She reaches her mask, the mask that holds her secrets, her life, and her past. She felt scared, like a cowardly dog under the gaze of an bigger dog, but she shook off the feeling and talk to herself.  _Come on, you can do this, you can make things better for you._ But her own cheers weren’t enough, but her lust to make her dreams come true did.

She remembers when she walked with her father, she was just a little girl holding a teddy bear and her father was a Overwatch member. She look up to the man who stood for the right law of life, she admire the man who made her day more joyful with stories about his missions, she loved the man who stood to protect her. He was the role-model of Y/N's life, and he's the reason for her childish dream to join the Overwatch. He thought her many things that she now carries as her own ability, he thought her self-defense and how to hold a gun so she's thankful for the thoughtful lessons he given to her in a young age.

Y/N felt her own tears flow down her cheeks, and finally a smile made its way to her face as she finally took off her mask. It felt unusual to feel the air to touch the skin of her face, it felt different as she witness the world without a mask and it sure did felt good to feel different. It wasn't like the last time she officially took her mask off, the last time she did was when she saw her mother dead on the floor, that time she felt sick and so... _angry_.

Not to mention that she did rampage on the area and killed people without content. She haven't forgive herself, she couldn't, the faces of the people she had killed still shows on her dreams, it hunts her like a ghost, hunts her like a tigress on the woods. Full of hunger and lust to kill, so she can't. Maybe one day she will, but as long as she vows that this sin of hers could not be forgiven, she won't.

That day, she starts her quest. She carries the burden of seeing familiar faces without them knowing her; she kept it for herself and starts a new life. No more bloody mess, just a normal waking day, working on a book shop, eating meals 2 times a day is enough. Y/N found a woman in the age of 32, ill and cannot walk as a roommate and since the day she lived with her, she shown kindness to the woman as thank for everyday's patience and meals. She helps the woman on payments on the hospital, and today, as a normal average girl, she will be going to the hospital for Lisa's checkups. 

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask Lisa as we make our inside the hospital.

A small chuckle goes out from Lisa's lips, making my own form a smile. "I'll be fine, Mija." Though her Spanish accent wasn't really thick, it was still there. "You've been asking me that ever since we left the house, you know?"

A group of giggles left my lips and she followed. "I know, I know, just making sure you're feeling okay." We got into an elevator and I press floor 23 as Lisa instructed. We got into the counter and a nice-looking nurse smiled when she saw the patient I'm accompanying.

"Lisa, it’s good to see you here again!” The nurse chirp happily.

"It’s nice to see you again too, Gail." The two of them continue their small talk. The nurse seems nice and well-known to my companion so I let them have their greetings and exchange of words. Lisa introduces me and Gail acknowledges my presence before talking again to Lisa, which I didn't mind since the structure of the place got my attention. The place was welcoming, the people around had smiles on their faces which brought comfort to my chest. It wasn't an unusual thing to me now but it still brings feelings of warmth into my chest when I see a  _real_ smile from people.

"You're here for Doctor Ziegler today?" Gail asks as she taps into her device. Lisa nods as a respond. "Alright, just wait a little over there and your appointment would Doc. Ziegler will come shortly."  Again, Lisa nods and I then push the wheelchair to the waiting spot that Gail had pointed out. After a little bit of waiting, Lisa's name was called up, and I lead her to the room where she was ask to come. When the door open, I spot a woman with creamy golden hair, eyes shone brightly as the sea, and her smile felt welcoming and just as warm as the place.

_ I see...  _ I thought, finally realizing the bright smiles from the people here were coming from this woman. "Nice to see you again, Lisa." The woman spoke, her voice sounds strong, kinda motherly, but it was gentle as if she was speaking to a new born child. Her gaze meets mine and her smile greets me as she spoke directly to me. "And you are?"

I return her smile and reach my hands for her to shake. "Y/N L/N, I'm Lisa's roommate."

"Oh, it's you. You really look like how she describes you to be." Doc. Ziegler said, chuckling as she spots a faint blush on my cheeks. "Lisa always mention you to me, she says great things about you, Y/N." As she spoke, she took the wheel and lead Lisa to the bed. Both her and Lisa look each and other a small laugh is exchange between them. Though I know nothing about the communication they had behind my back, I felt quite embarrass as I deeply hope that Lisa didn't tell her doctor about that time when I almost burn the house when I tried to make pancakes for the first time. God that was so embarrass when the neighbor laugh what was the reason the alarm goes off.

Doctor Ziegler begin to asks Lisa medical questions and since I had no business in the room anymore I excuse myself and step outside. I head to the waiting room and wait patiently for my companion. While in the waiting room, a child gaze upon me on a few seat away from where I am. I return her stare and it took me by a surprise when she smiled at me sweetly. I do admit I have a soft side of kids. So I return her smile and gave her a little wave. Her mother, sort of, wasn't really paying attention to her so she sneaks her way towards me. She sat beside me and her childish toothy smile stays to her chubby face.

She holds up a figurine and gesture me to take it. Studying the figurine, it somehow look alike with the woman with Lisa, Doc. Ziegler. I look back to the child, seeing her watching me. "Who is she?" I ask the child.

"She's Mercy from those cool poople I see in the T.V! She look so cool, right?" I chuckle leave my lips as she mispronounce 'people'.

"Yeah, she does look cool." I said, giving the figurine back to her. We talk a little more, well, mostly her since I just sat back and listen to her. It took a little while for the mother to notice that her daughter wasn't sitting next to her anymore for all her attention seem to be on her phone. I bid my farewell to the girl as her and her mother walk away, the woman apologies but I enjoy the company of the little girl than I imagine I would.

After a little more waiting, I begin to feel  _something_ unusual. I couldn't define it, I haven't felt this uneasy for a long time now but as a scream from a far side of the floor trigger my memories. I felt the ground shaken as an explosion happen from the other side and I quickly hurry my way to Lisa. I yelled her name as I open the door, thankfully she was alright but she have fallen down into the floor.

"Mija!" She yelled as her eyes spot me. I hurry my way to her and carried her in a bridal way. Her wheelchair had been destroyed so I had no choice but to carry her to safety. But as I made my way towards the elevator, I quickly stop my track as another explosion happen just a few feet away from where I stood. I cover my body to make sure that Lisa wasn't harm, which leads my leg being wounded as a fallen block falls into it. Fire of bullets begins from where the explosion happens as I study Lisa's condition. I hid her away, hoping that the bullet wouldn't reach her. I was about to check the situation but Lisa grip my wrist. "Where are you going?" She questions. "Stay!" Her voice filled with worries, and I tried to reassure her with a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, alright? Just stay calm, and breath. I'm just gonna check if the area is clear, okay?" Her fast breathing didn't calm down but she nods anyways. As I promise, I check the area but as I took a glimpse on my right, a bullet almost goes through me but I dodge it as I sense it a few meters away. My reflexes were still good, thankfully. Another gun fire begin and yelling begins to bounce into the wall. Feeling that our spot wasn't safe, I carried Lisa again though she protest and beg for us to stay hidden. I run, fast as I can as I carry her weight. She wasn't heavy for a woman her age but it wasn't something I should think in the moment. I run away from the area and took a turn and step inside an office. My leg begins to ache in pain but it didn't give up yet.

I search for any material to stop the bleeding but end up destroying the fabric of my cloth just so I could warp the wound tightly to lessen the pace of the blood going out. After a few moment of me whispering lowly for Lisa to calm down, the door burst open. I was prepared to fight once again but no enemy was spotted. Doc. Ziegler stood on the door way, a sigh of relief left her lips. "Thank goodness." She breathes out. Though I wonder why she was wearing such thing at the moment, but I admit it look good on her. And here, at this over moment I realize that the figurine that the child shown be back then had the same image as the woman in front of me. 

She wore an angel-like suit, a pair of mechanical wings behind her back that glows orange shade and surely I mistook her as an real angel from above at the moment. She hurries to check for wounds and when she spot the bleeding happening on my leg, she check it out. "Hold on." She instructed and she then pointed her staff to my legs. Suddenly, a beam of light goes out of it, and it goes directly to my wounds. I thought for a moment I would feel pain, but instead I felt that it lessen the aching and when I check the wound that I warped in the fabric of my cloth, it was gone. There was no wound, no scars, no nothing. 

I had no time to question the miracle she have done for walls collapse and a dark smoke surrounds us. Gun fire begin to start and I quickly I scotch closer to Lisa. She grips on me, scared for her life, though that Doc. Ziegler seems to know what she was doing, I knew she wouldn't last long to her opponent. The dark cloth and skull mask, the dark smog and throwing of unloaded guns. Reaper...

I clench my teeth and face Lisa's shaking body. "Lisa, I need you to listen to me alright?" As I spoke, she look at me worriedly as she continue to shake in fear. The table beside us hid us away from the fight but surely it wouldn't last long because of the bullets. "We're gonna go home after this okay? We're gonna eat some of your favorites and we'll watch some of those T.V series you've been wanting to watch, okay?" She give me no respond, but surely I got her attention, so I kept going. "But before we can go home, I need to do something for a bit, but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." She frowns, speechless as her breathing continues it pace. "But before I can do that, I need you to close your eyes. Close them for a bit for me okay? I promise you we'll be fine."

Lisa closes her eyes, her body still shaken in fear of early death. I sigh and kissed her forehead, bringing little comfort to her. But when Lisa open her eyes, Y/N wasn't in front of her anymore. She panic but the exchange of bullet seems to stop at the moment, a voice starts to speak, gasp and yelling rang into Lisa's ears and just a second by, it all stop. All the sudden, the table that cover her gave up and falls down. Lisa covered herself, thinking that her death is here to come but when she take glimpse of the surrounding area, she spot Y/N standing behind the black mist guy.

She holds up a Scythe and its pointy edge blade warns to cut the man's neck in slight movements. Everyone was quiet, waiting for someone to move first but everything went fast when a fellow broke the window down and the man disappear with the mist that followed the person that throw a smoke bomb into the room. Y/N sighs, circle her weapon on her hand, sending the smoke away from the room before it shift back to its cube form. Mercy look at the girl, eyes widen and confusion took over her face. Surely her eyes wasn't mistaken, Mercy was facing her foe with sharp sight and she did not notice the girl sneak behind him.

It was impossible for the girl to do so for her well-known enemy isn't easy to trick.  _So how did she?_

Mercy watch the girl then hurry to her patient, and as she realize their situation, she heads to them and instruct them to follow her. Without further due, Y/N lift Lisa once again and waited for the Doctor to lead the way. Mercy was amaze by the strength that Y/N had, sure she did heal the girl's wound but Y/N seems like she wasn't bothered with all of this. And the fact that the girl carries no muscle was enough to make things much more mysterious. As Mercy lead the two to safety, she just can't stop thinking of the girl.  _Just how?_ She asks in her thought. And the weapon Y/N hold look like something you can get from the market, surely it could mean something. It just impossible.

 

Mercy headed towards the two, ready to fire her question to the girl. But before doing so, she watch from afar, seeing how Y/N cared for Lisa, it was sweet, but she continue her journey. "Y/N," Mercy called. Both Lisa and Y/N gaze on her, both smiled. "Are you feeling alright, Lisa?" Mercy said, checking up on her patient before focusing on the girl. Lisa nod and say her thanks to the Doctor.

 

"Thank for keeping us safe back there, Doc." Y/N said, smile on her lips. Mercy then nod, returning the gesture. They talked, the three of them for a bit before Mercy changed the topic. 

 

"Y/N, can I ask you something?" This caught Y/N attention, she nods slowly, hesitatingly. "Privately, please..."

 

Y/N nod again and follow the lead of the Doctor. When no one was around anymore, Mercy finally face the girl. Y/N felt as if this was something that would fuck her up but she kept still and prepare herself to listen, the woman in front of her had been kind so there was no need to doubt, though she just can't help but lift her guard up. "What was it you wanna talk about, Doc?" Y/N said, hurriedly getting into the topic.

 

"Well, it just something I've been thinking. That time at the office, you sneak behind Reaper without him or even _me_ noticing. It wasn't like it's not a good thing, if you haven't done that, we couldn't been capture and all..." Mercy rambles. 

 

"And?"

 

Mercy sigh and cleared her throat. "Just how?"

 

Y/N chuckle.  _So that's it aye?_ She took a step closer and her gaze strongly stays with Mercy's, she leans in and her breath in Mercy ears made the woman shiver. "Meet me again, then I'll tell you, _Hermosa_." In a blink, the girl was gone. Mercy study her surrounding but found no girl in each corner. Mercy let out a air she didn't know she was holding, she then left and head to Overwatch headquarter and communicate with Winston, who she knew could muster up something about her curiosity.

She search for Y/N's profile with Winston, hoping to find some backstories or anything about the girl who now creeps in her mind almost every second of the day. She did somehow found out that a man named F/N L/N was also a member of the Overwatch before the Omnic Crisis and M/N L/N who died in a middle of a battle between some Overwatch members and Talon. This lead Mercy knowing some little details about Y/N origin.

** Name:  ** _** Y/N L/N ** _

** Age: ** **** _** 18 years old ** _

** Occupation:  ** _** Employee of Book Shop, London. ** _

** Base of Operation:  ** _**??? ** _

** Y/N L/N is the only child of F/N L/N and M/N L/N. She was reported gone on November 13, (a random year) and was found alive and well this (another random year), there was no other information about her disappearance, no other details was given as she refuse to say anything else to the media.  **

It was short and didn't leave any satisfaction to Mercy. Though she vow to find out who the girl really is.


	3. Running SO fast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, love!  
> Been inactive for a while and kinda busy with love but I hope the wait was worth the wait :D

A week passed. Y/N gaze upon the clock, it flashes 11:29 pm. The wind was gentle with the moon colliding with the night sky. Though tonight seems different. Y/N couldn't sleep, which wasn't unusual for her dreams leads her through the moment of kill and bloody room. Y/N made sure that Lisa didn't know her lack of sleep for the woman seems motherly to her, and that was  _unusual_ for her. Y/N remember less of her mother, but she does feel familiar with the feeling of being taken care off.

 

And she didn't like that...

 

Lisa was kind, sure she was, but Y/N felt the need to run away from the feeling of attachment. She didn't want something like that, she's not  _prepared_ for that. She gaze upon the moon on the window, she watches the little stars that twinkle in each second. Y/N hears the ticking of the clock, the whispers of the city and the voices that the air carries. She felt calm somehow, which she needed for her to think straight.  _I can't do that to her._ Y/N thought deeply, she consider Lisa's situation, the woman had been alone like Y/N had been, Y/N knows how that feeling _stung_.

 

The grip of her hands tighten as she clinches it as she feel her emotion overwhelm her. Lisa lived alone when she found Y/N roaming alone in the street and when the woman offered Y/N shelter, she vow to return the kindness so leaving the woman alone without notice was wrong,  _so wrong._ But Y/N know that her staying was going to bring trouble for the woman since an Overwatch agent had taken notice of her and surely, that doctor is trying to find something about the secrets that Y/N hold.

 

Y/N bit the skin of her thumb, and she took notice that she always does this when she's worried and having second thought. Y/N took a deep breath and think further. She have nothing to worry about for she kept every detail of her life hidden away for the world, no one has any Intel of her but Y/N knows nothing about Overwatch, they could know something without Y/N knowing. They could have taken some hints, and surely her  _friend_ could have lied to her when they promise to keep  _every_ detail that the media had about Y/N L/N deleted.

 

Y/N sighs, she's in the state of confusion and fear, not for her life, but for the woman that is asleep from across the hall. When some of her companion figure out that she is in fact the oh-so-powerful _Blank_ , they'll hunt her down and anyone who had come across her life. She fear for the innocent life of the woman, and it's enough for her to muster the courage to say goodbye within this week.

 

Y/N decide to try to sleep again but as a steam of blue caught her gaze as she study the view she sees in the window. Perhaps it was just an illusion by the light but that was labeled as wrong as Y/N saw it again and surely, a trade of bullet was happening on the roof. Y/N clench her teeth, thinking if the bullet come any closer, it would disturb the woman who have disability.

 

So, as fast as she could, she wrote a letter, bidding that she taken a walk at the moment  _if_ the woman woke up to search for her. She make her way on the window, closing it before climbing into the stairs that leads her to the roof. Hurriedly, she look around looking for the battle field. She glance into her right to catch the blue steam, and hurriedly she made her way there. Hiding behind the wall as she study to warriors.

 

Two woman, one familiar and one she surely cannot forget. A grin made its way to Y/N lips and in a blink, she join the battle. 

 

When Widow was about to make her shoot, Y/N hand taken a hold into her gun and disappear within a second. With the assassin feeling dumbfound of where her gun could have gun to, she look around for her opponent. Tracer, noticing this had blinked in front of the woman with her pulse guns, ready to fire. "Lost your gun, love?" Her strong British accent was like birds tweeting in the morning for Y/N's ears. Y/N hold her small laughter as she hold the sniper's gun. She hide away in the dark, thankfully the dark jeans and gray sweater was enough to collab with the dark.

 

She found amusement as she watches the French woman look around with that frown on her face. Tracer then warns, "No more movements, love, we all know where this is gonna end." Though Lena also wonder what happen just then, surely the French woman wouldn't lose her own gun in a blink of an eye. Likely, it's like it's been erase and lost.

 

"Bring me my gun back!" Widow command, thinking that fast girl she's facing had it. Though the look of the younger girl somehow convince her that Lena didn't do it. Still, with a hiss, she move forward, engaging in fist-to-fist combat. Tracer, not expecting the attack, steps back and blink away. They fought but Tracer knew better than to engage with the same fighting style with the woman. She draw her pistol and shoots, but Widow was  _not_ having it.

 

Finally, with a blow on Tracer's jaw, Lena falls into the ground with Widow's feet stops her from standing up. Though their fight was interrupted by giggles of an amused Y/N. The two woman look up to Y/N who sat on the edge of the roof. Y/N couldn't stop it, she laugh at the scene, she was amuse of the cat-fight that her eyes were start to tear up. 

 

"You..." Widow hissed with confusion and...  _What is this feeling?_ Widow caught herself thinking of this warmth that seem to spread from her chest. She glare at the girl, but her eyes couldn't stay put. Widow knew better than to stay up and  _not_ engage to fighting mode, but the girl was... distracting her from  _everything._ Amélie felt at ease at the sight of the young girl and for the second time, she was able to see those (E/C) eyes... and that was making her heart beat in a much more speed. 

 

As Y/N laughter calm down, she greet the two wondering gaze with a smile as she hold into the sniper's gun. "Greetings to you two." She said, she was feeling more at ease seeing a familiar face. And though she wanted to admit that she felt glad to see Widow again, she kept it for herself knowing the woman wasn't in a good mood, and with Y/N stealing the gun away again, surely the woman is in a angry state.

 

"Forgive my intruding but I cannot let you two fight further. It's midnight and people want to dream, and with you two ruckus my friend would wake up and  _i_ would not like that." Tracer watches in confusion, not really bothered by the heel of Widow's shoes. Though she wonder who could be the pretty girl is. She gaze up to the assassin, seeing that there was no emotion glimpse in her face, though there's something in there, something that soften and at ease. This make Tracer frown, and she look back to the young lad and the woman who's still stepping on her Chronal Accelerator. 

 

"Now, pretty please, play somewhere else." The girl stood up, holding into Widow's sniper. Surely, the girl know how it works, and her gaze was sure something.  _It's beautiful... she's beautiful. And Lord, look at her eyes._ Tracer thought, now in a trance, not carrying about Widow anymore.

 

Amélie gaze into the girl, staring as she felt Y/N's eyes look into hers softly, nonthreatening and was very... Widow shook her head and took her feet away from the British girl. Though she wonder why the girl haven't blink away. In frustration and confusion, she step closer to Y/N and held her gun, but still not pulling away from Y/N. She face the short girl, though Widow was only taller for 2 or 3 inches.

 

Y/N gaze up, though in her head, she knew the woman wasn't gonna hurt her. Y/n knew and Widow knows that too. Y/N, with a minute of them staring, had given the gun back to the assassin. "Je vais vous chercher la prochaine fois."  _I will get you next time._ Though Widow wanted to sound threatening, she sounded like a girl who's in trance. Without a second passing by, Widow left the two.

 

While Amélie make her way to her with the other red team, she couldn't shook off the feeling that's creeping in her chest as she encounter and fought Soldier 76. She didn't want that feeling, she hate this feeling of warmth but she wonder why,  _why_ she's looking forward for _next time._ While in battle, she was surely looking forward to take down some of the blue team just for her to get Y/N out of her head.

 

Tracer sat up and watches the two's interaction. She's blink her eyes, confusion of why the cold, heartless assassin was sparing the teenager's life. When Widow left, she was left alone with the stranger, who seem  _very_ calm at this kind of situation. "You alright there?" Still in trance, she glance up to the young girl who was kneeling down and wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

 

"Wha-yeah- I'm-yes, yes." Tracer shutter, and she flush as she realize that she just shutter in front of the girl. She hear a snicker from the girl, who again, she's staring at.

 

 "Don't worry, love, she's gone now. I'm sure 'bout that." Y/N said, her voice filled with assurance as she hopes that Lena wouldn't be nervous anymore. "So don't worry, Tracer. She won't be bothering you for a while now."

 

"H-how?" Tracer said with a questioning frown. "Love, you do know who you just talked to right?"

 

Y/N, not getting the sudden question, nods. Tracer, amazed by bravery of the teenager, grin and bounces up and down as she hold both Y/N's had. "Wow, you sure do have some guts, love! I cannot believe this, how and when!?" Tracer begin rumbling questions and compliments. Lena keeps on talking, saying that how Y/N handle the situation like a boss. Y/N was flattered, and she found herself smiling shyly to the energetic girl. 

 

"Thank you for the praise but I didn't really do much." 

 

"Are you kidding, love? You did awesome! But wait, wait. How did you get Widow's gun?"

 

Realizing that Y/N didn't prepare any excuse or anything that's believable to say, she shutter her excuse. "Umm--well, that's umm, it's a--I..." She cleared her throat and sigh. "It's pretty hard to explain..."

 

"Well still, that's amazing!" Tracer yelp, making Y/N silently thank the God that the girl seems a little air-headed and haven't take any suspicious. 

 

"Well, I gotta go. I wouldn't want Lisa to worry." Y/N turns to walk back to her and Lisa's apartment. She wave bye and start her journey, only to stop when a hand grip into her shoulder.

 

"Hey wait, at least let me take you back to wherever you wanna go. I want to thank you for saving my butt back there." Tracer giggled, her lips curved into grin.

 

"Oh no, you don't have to. I was just helping out since I was passing by." It was a pathetic excuse and it wouldn't be surprise for Tracer to finally take a hint.

 

"Nah! You're totally my hero now!"

 

Or not... 

 

"Well, I guess that would be nice."  _How isn't she taking the hint?_ But wait, do I want her to actually know I'm  _lying_ to her? I guess I should really take this as a blessing, and hopefully, this would end soon without any more interaction. Y/N thought as she let out a sigh before smiling to the chirpy woman who was patiently for Y/N to lead the way.

 

"Oh and, you probably already know but I'm Lena Oxton, Tracer if you prefer." Lena introduce with a smile and a hand waiting to be shaken.

 

Shaking Tracer's hand, Y/N introduce herself back. "Y/N L/N, it's a pleasure to finally meet one of the best agent of Overwatch." Y/N smiles, but Tracer's slowly falls. Lena become silent as her thoughts flood her mind. The name itself repeat into her head and without doubt, she recall everything.

 

"F/N L/N..." Tracer recall the man that trained her when she was headed for her pilot dreams. "You're F/N L/N daughter..." Tracer remember the young girl that she talks with while in break back then, the girl who always smiles and joyfully plays with her. Everything come back to Tracer as she now recall the face of the companion she's facing. 

 

Y/N stares in shock and confusion. Then something trigger in her head which made her back away from the woman in front of her. Her heart clenches tightly in her chest and her breath hitches as sweat begin to form in her forehead. "Umm, yeah.. I..." Y/N felt unusual, weak and fragile. That's something new and something definitely  _unusual._ She swallowed nervously and in instinct, she turns away and run.

 

And she run  _fast._ Tracer took a bit to finally realize why Y/N distance herself, but quickly, she blink forward, following the girl who parkour'ed through the roof and now running away into the city street. Lena was impress once again by how fast the girl was, likely fast as herself. "Y/N wait!" She called out. Yet Y/N didn't turn but continue her track. A voice spoke into Lena's ears, and she recall the voice from Mercy.

 

"Tracer, where are you? The payload is safe, we won."

 

"Love! I'm chasing someone, I need to corner her!"

 

"Wait what? Who are you chasing? Tracer we won, the fight is over for this round."

 

"Just please! Help me corner her!"

 

The line got silent and Tracer blinks again closer to Y/N as she tried to grab the running girl, but failed as Y/N parkour her way to the other side of the building. Y/N seem like she wasn't even breaking a sweat as she climb down and up from building to building, and Tracer, who's losing her energy, was getting impatient. With a last blink she jump into girl when Y/N was about to jump into another building. 

 

Two of them fell from the 5 story building, expecting to crash into the ground, Tracer open her eyes to see Y/N holding her as she land, without a problem, with her feet. Tracer was held in a bridal way, making her face flush a little as Y/N stood up without a problem. Tracer gaze up to the teenager, eyes filled with amazement and awe.  _She's amazing and so... perfect._

 

Tracer don't know why she was thinking this way, but Y/N seem to indulge in her mind. When Y/N (E/C) meet Lena's, they seem to stare for a bit, just stay put in their position and ignored the world. Though the moment was cut-off as a pair of voice called out for Tracer. Lena looked up, seeing Mercy flying using her suit and Winston who land himself gently just few feet away.

 

Y/N gently put Tracer down, as she think of someway she can escape the company of the agents. "Tracer are you okay?" Mercy said as she lands, though her gaze land upon the girl who stood behind the agent. Winston, noticing the same girl gaze upon Tracer who bounce herself towards Y/N.

 

"Loves! This is Y/N, she help me with Widowmaker!" Tracer proudly announce as she step behind Y/N. Tracer rest both her hands into Y/N's shoulder as she didn't notice the stare of the doctor. "Winston, I think she would be great for a recruit! You can't believe how fast she was and brave! Like she didn't even break a sweat!" Tracer continue to ramble as she stood in front of the scientist.

 

Y/N on the other hand, was desperate for an escape. She can without doubt, but she knew it was gonna bring much more suspicious since 3 of the Overwatch agent was merely few feet away from her. She clinches her hand and her thumb was place between her teeth.

 

Angela didn't know what to say and she stare at the girl. She steps closer, ignoring the babbling that Tracer was doing. She steps closer and closer until she was face to face with the young girl. "Y/N..." Angela found herself whispering to the girl. Mercy have been thinking about the girl for the whole week, she felt the need to search for Y/N since the day after the incident but unfortunately, she didn't know where the girl lives. She felt quite pathetic how she wanted,  _needed_ to ran into the girl again and now... Now, she just want to hold Y/N and never let go...

 

And that isn't right... She's confuse but not like before. These voices in her head was telling her things that Angela knew wasn't right, especially if these voices was telling her to  _kiss_ Y/N in this very moment. 

 

Y/N sigh and look for the little paper she had put on her jean's pocket, she wrote into it using the pen she carried with the note. Finishing the note, she step forward toward the doctor who was watching her in trance. Y/N grab Mercy's free hand and Angela felt the warmth in her chest again. Y/N handed her the note but Angela paid no mind to it.

 

"Mercy!" Tracer called out, breaking the trance Angela was in. She turns around to face the agent. "What do you think?" 

 

"I--- what?" 

 

Tracer giggled. "About recruiting Y---" Tracer stop mid-way as she realize that Y/N was no where at sight. Angela then realize the warmth wasn't on her skin anymore and she felt the feeling of Deja vu as she look for Y/N. She then recall the paper in her hand. Tracer saw it and ask, "What's that, love?"

 

Angela then read it out loud. "I'll think about your offer but don't come to me, I'll come to you."

 

"Well isn't that something unusual." Winston then said, after the silent begin to creep around them.


	4. The visit and the Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize I'm bad at writing xD I wanna thanks the good feedback you guys! This is actually the very first book I've written, but I had another fanfiction going on and I thought I would publish that book before this, but I kinda lost how I was gonna do that book so I'm focusing on this first before going back there...
> 
> And forgive my lack on knowledge about technologies, I'm really not that good and I'm still exploring the world of writing xD Hope ya guys like this update though!

Y/N felt something, something that's screaming silently... She was walking down the alley when this feeling stung her. She can't breathe, her chest was clenching so tightly, her breath hitches almost couldn't leave her body.  _What's going on..._ Even thinking was becoming a trouble, now her head was aching with her chest. It felt like venom, flowing into her veins, paralyzing her in the spot.

 

But then...

 

Something triggered in her head and her surrounding disappeared, changed into the theme of destruction, flames were embracing her as the night sky shower with heavy rains. The screaming, shouts for help and the river she cried. That  _day_  was flashing into her eyes, that day where she lost her father. Y/N gasp and within a second she was gone and back to the place she's hoping to call home.

 

But home was... "Lisa!" Y/N called, desperate to find the woman in the destroyed apartment. "Lisa where are you!" She begin to ramble around the place, digging some piles in hope to find the woman, but a small whimper caught her attention. She raises her senses, listening to small sounds. Finally catching the source of the small voice, she hurries into another pile of rocks, quickly digging her way.

 

 _Wet,_ Y/N notices that she touches something wet, she study her left hand and her eyes widen in shock. Without further due, she took the last rock away to see Lisa laying down,  _wounded._ Y/N hurried carried Lisa's unconscious body and hurry her way to the hospital. Y/N felt a weak, she can't teleport in this state so she had to run, run as fast as she can as she call for help. Though in several minute she reaches the hospital and with the last strength she can mustered, she scream.

 

"HELP!" Y/N could hear the desperation on her voice as tears begin to flood her eyes. "Please help her!"

 

People then notice her and the blooding woman she carries. Nurses hurried and took Lisa away from Y/N's grip, though she wanted to protest about the lack of contact, she couldn't as her own sight blurred, she tried to wake herself up as people on the hall begin to rush, she can hear screams and yelling. All of this was making her anxious, she can feel the breath she inhales goes through her stomach and twist themselves, making her want to vomit it out. "Please help her..." She breathes out as she felt her knees weaken, her sight darken and a voice calling out her name.

 

And soon she faint.

 

Y/N L/N was F/N and M/N L/N's only daughter. Both parent was happy to have their little girl with them but they both knew that their mistake was going to be included to the child's life. So they had to be greedy, they had to be for their little girl. Watching Y/N grow was the only thing they can asks for, for Y/N to grow into her own and be much more than them combined but the world was too much, the corrupted and wrong for the little bright girl. 

 

F/N, being an trusted agent of Overwatch, had knowledge about technologies and science, he did graduated 3 earlier than the other student his age. He was friend with Winston himself and the other scientist, he studied everything for the sake of his child. Days and night, he sacrifice his own health, his own sleep and his own job for the sake of saving the child his wife would bare.

 

M/N was sick as she bares her child, which means consequences for the health of her little Y/N. So she begs, begs for a solution for her situation. The doctors couldn't do anything about it, nor did anyone but her husband, he can. She trusts him and did what she was told, drink everything, and take everything for her child. A happy and healthy little Y/N L/N was all she's asking for. So F/N and M/N did what they thought is for the best.

 

When Y/N was finally born, both of them were happy. Though they worry, either did their reflection wasn't on their child. Y/N's eyes wasn't like F/N or M/N, but it was (E/C) instead, same goes with Y/N's hair. Their little child was different, but they were happy she was alive and well. F/N knew she wasn't gonna be a normal girl for she took a lot of different things in each stages of growth and M/N knew that she was gonna be strong and will be protecting everything that Y/N would felt dear with.

 

And they sure are both... right.

 

Y/N woke up, a beeping was singing in her ears. She groans, as she blinks her eyes, adjusting them as the bright light blinds her. She can already tell that she's not in her bed nor was she back in her apartment. Quickly, she sat up but that was a bad idea. She becomes light-headed and she would have fall out the bed if a pair of hands didn't catch her. Y/N her instinct was on, which brought her to grip one of the stranger's hand and pull them upward, rolling both of them into the floor. A pair of groan was exchange and Pharah looked up with her eyes widen.

 

As those pair (E/C) stares at her with intensity, she was paralyzed. Fareeha didn't know what to do as Y/N stare locked with hers. Though the staring stops as the girl above her shouted, "Where is she!?" This wake her up and think of their situation. Though she wanted to say something, she felt really weak and speechless. Y/N clenches her jaw as she realize that the girl pinned down below her wasn't gonna say anything. She stood up and left the room, and Fareeha quickly followed, shouting, "H-hey, wait!"

 

But as soon she steps out of the room, she didn't spot the patient in both left and right hall. In confusion, she shook her head and called out for Angela. Though Pharah felt a little dazed, she was stunned by how Y/N had looked at her, she felt weird and uncertain. She felt this warmth, spreading on her chest; the skin that Y/N had touched was burning, as if Pharah had touched fire itself.

 

Y/N run as fast as she can, almost everybody couldn't get a glimpse of her. She thought deeply, focus on the presence of the woman and she felt it. She feel Lisa on her right so she took the right hall, left and another right and finally she felt Lisa on the other side of the door. She steps inside to see two faces looking at her. As Y/N gaze found Lisa's, her eyes teared up as she run to embrace the woman. "Mija, I'm okay." Lisa assured the crying girl, though Y/N sobs didn't calm down.

 

"It was just some bleeding on my feet, nothing's fatal." Lisa added. Y/N lean away and wipe her tears away.

 

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried..." Y/N heard Lisa's giggles, which brought relief in the girl's shoulders. "What happen, Lisa?" Y/N turned serious, not noticing the stare that the doctor herself didn't really noticed on doing.

 

Lisa lips curved up a little smile and her hand reach out to pat the teenager's head. It felt nice, to know someone else cared. "A man was roaming down the hall," Lisa swallowed, feeling nervous as she recalls the past night. "He was saying things and he was calling out someone's name." Lisa wanted to say Y/N's name, but she fear that the girl in front of her would freak out so she kept the little detail for herself. "I knew he don't mean well, he was carrying a Scythe and he was stretching on the floor, which wake up me. I didn't leave the room and didn't make a sound, but he found me and drag me into the living room."

 

Lisa saw how Y/N sweet (E/C) eyes turns from soft into fierce, it send chills into her spine and though it was the very first time she seen this reaction, Lisa knew it wasn't a good thing. "How..." Y/N breath out, her right hand was shaking in anger.

 

Lisa found herself swallowing, but she decided to tell the girl. "When he found out I couldn't walk myself, he pulled me by the... hair." She said, "Then he then put me down. He gone to the coffee table and read something that was written into the notepad. When he finished reading it, he put it back and place what seems to be a some boom kinda ball. He left and I thought it was over but then the thing he left behind starts ticking, when I realize it wasn't something to be near at, I start to crawl away from it and then..."

 

Hearing all of this, Y/N's felt something in her, something that just shouts to kill... Everyone was quiet while Lisa couldn't bear to be under Y/N's gaze. Angela, not seeing the stares, just stood there, taking in what Lisa had said. "Do you remember what he look like?"

 

This woke Y/N from her deep thoughts, she gaze upon the woman and waited for the answer, hoping to fill out the mystery. "No... It was dark at the moment and I only seen the Scythe because it was kind of glowing."

 

Hearing this, Y/N realized what it meant. "It was red... isn't?" She asks, silently as if she was whispering in the air. But Lisa hears this and nod. Y/N stood up without saying anything else. "I will inform the others about this and will catch the man you speak of as soon as possible. So don't worry any---"

 

"You can't."

 

Mercy looks at the teenager, whose gaze stared at the floor. She saw it, the shaking that the Y/N was trying to contain. Though she was about to speak, she was cut off by the voice over the door. "Angela, I can't find Y/N!" Pharah burst, surprisingly looking worried. "She suddenly run and I tried to look for her every---" Fareeha felt it again, the gaze that stunned her.

 

Though now, Y/N gaze was soften, not harsh or filled with anger but just relaxed. Y/N remembers the boyish-looking girl as the one that caught her while light-headed. Now she felt guilty, Y/NN did maneuver her and left without saying anything else.

 

Pharah’s breathe on her throat hitches and she found herself shuttering her words until there was nothing she can think of. And then she found herself blushing, embarrassed as three pair of eyes watches her. “I--- I’ll leave you guys now…” And by that she closes the door.

 

The three was left in an awkward situation. Lisa couldn’t contain her small giggles, which caught both the attention of Y/N and the doctor. Y/N, snapping out her trance smiled at the woman. She studies the state of the woman and saw the warped leg. She worries for the sake of the woman, now she that _he_ had his first visit. Completely desperate for the safety of the woman, Y/N gazes upon the doctor who was already looking at her.

 

“Angela…” Y/N called out.

 

Mercy felt her spine shivers, the way her name blurt out from Y/N lips felt foreign in her ears. Angela felt at ease yet she wanted to run away from this comfortable bubble. “Yes?” She answers the call.

 

“This may be sudden but you can still save her legs right? There’s a possibility of Lisa walking again, right?” Y/N question as she look at Lisa’s questioning gaze. Y/N hold in Lisa’s hand, gentle as she could.

 

“Y/N, what are you saying?” Lisa asks, though the only answer she receives was a smile from Y/N.

 

Y/N then returns Angela’s stares as she waits for an answer.  “Right…?” Angela can think of the possibility of where the subject was going and she can already tell that there was no stopping Y/N.

 

“Well, yes, but the surgery would cost half a million and we would need to replace Lisa’s legs with mechanical legs…”

 

“And joining Overwatch would cover that right?”

 

Both Angela and Lisa’s eyes widen, hearing the words come out for Y/N wasn’t really surprising hence Lisa knew about Y/N childhood dreams and Angela can see the desperation in Y/N eyes, but still it they’re caught off guard.

 

“What?” Both Lisa and Angela said in reunion.

 

“Y/N what are you doing? Are you gone mad, I’m not letting you---“ Lisa tried to protest but was stop by Y/N.

 

“Right!?” Y/N yelled as her gaze turn back into fierce, deadly form as she dominantly stood tall. The other two older women had felt submissive from Y/N’s orotund voice.

 

“Y-yes, but you need to be fully recruited before it would be official…”

 

Y/N softens her gaze and sighs, finally realize the tense that was going around the room. She face Lisa, seeing how scared and confuse the woman is. She smiled at the woman, somehow making Lisa feel more at ease. “Remember when I promise to return your kindness?” Y/N asks.

 

Not really getting where the subject was heading, Lisa just nod. “Well, this is how…” Y/N leans in to kiss the woman in the forehead before facing the doctor again, this time with no threatening gaze or harsh tone of voice. Y/N smile kindly, softly for she can know how things could be mistaken. “Consider me a trainee.”


	5. In her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at summary so go read it already xD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY OKAY  
> I'm not a good author T^T I'm sowwy but school fucking sucks!  
> and to be honest I actually forgot that I have a story to update hehehe...  
> anyways thanks for the wait and I love y'all for those who had been patience...  
> I cant promise to update like other writers but I'll try!
> 
> LOVE YA ALL

_Stares…_

 

 

 

I felt a pair of eyes had landed on me when I come back to bed and _be_ a patient of Doc. Ziegler. ( _She insists for me to come back to bed, though I protest and admit that I feel just fine, she pulled me by the ears and drag me back to bed. She’s_ **fucking** _scary when she stared down on me like a mother scolding her child. I guess that was the infamous mother mode I heard around the town._ ) I didn’t protest no more and did as what I was told in the fear to be under her motherly lectures about not being healthy and lacking proteins and nutrients.

 

 

 

I didn’t want to leave Lisa alone since I felt a little traumatize by the event of last night but Angela and I agreed on the term of instead Fareeha watching over me, she’d look after the woman. The fact that Angela had bid the Egyptian to watch over me was weird, doctors shouldn’t really do that to their patients except that the watcher is relative or what’s not so the fact that Fareeha had watched over me since my arrival was… _weird._

 

 

 

And to have another Amari near me isn’t bringing any kind thoughts. Though the Egyptian is surely something else, I always thought of her as that stern and strict kinda gal since her tales was always so dangerous and life-risked. Now that I come to face her eye to eye, she’s quite clumsy, in very adorable way, and just like a real person. She’s funny, the way she shutter and her awkward stereo, in which I never thought she would possessed. I guess I shouldn’t have judge a book by its cover.

 

 

 

 I sigh, sitting up. Thinking that it was finally time since at this hour the people around should be already asleep, which give me a little time before another nurse check upon me. I look over the window, gazing _not_ on the view but on my British missus. “Take a picture, love, it would last longer.”

 

 

 

Her infamous giggle sang through my ears, her blue steam glow as she blinks through the window. “Cheers love, the Calvary is here.” Lena’s smile was wide, giving me a playful salute with a wink. Though I wonder if the reason she was smiling in that way was because of her getting caught or she must had a good day.

 

 

 

Lena couldn’t help it to let out a chortle, her joy just increases all sudden, perhaps because of the gal that sat on the bed, she cannot deny that she found the teenager quite a charmer with those captivation pair of eyes. When she heard the event that had happen last night, she worry but cannot deploy at the hospital quickly, being stuck on missions doing her duty as a here. Though today, it wasn’t _that_ enjoyable for the girl seems to occupy the spaces in Lena’s head.  She wanted to come early as possible, but she ends up being late, but the urge to know her hero was alright, she watched from afar.

 

 

 

Y/N giggled, smiling as welcoming as she could. “Harshly har-har,” She teased, “so that’s how your punch line sounds like.” She raises a brow, such playful smile upon her lips that leave Tracer breathless for a bit. Though she giggled too as she crosses her arms on her chest, though the pose was quite uncomfortable since Lena’s accelerator was on the way.

 

 

 

Lena’s lips then pouts, making Y/N giggled once again, though it faded as Y/N taps the space beside her, inviting the British girl to sit beside her.  Tracer walked closer, resting down on the bed like no stranger as she try her best not to look so red and vulnerable on the teenager’s gaze. “You had me worryin’ for ya, love.” Lena admitted without shame though the scarlet color on her cheeks is visible. “I look everywhere for ya, it was a bummer though since ya’r gone like a ghost.“

 

 

 

“Something like that…” Y/N mutters, leaning back to the pillow. Y/N begin to regret her choices last night, leaving without notice was surely something reckless, she could have chosen to stay put and watch over Lisa than to barge into a battle between the two team, though looking at the other side, Y/N was lucky that she left since she fear _he_ could have caught her and… _and_ try to do it again to her. Y/N have cause troubles for too long, surely he wouldn’t be so kind anymore, he was taking a step closer now and that means Y/N is running out of time. But she did not regret her choice for a change, wishing to go back was not the answer. Alex…

 

 

 

That man is either gonna get her or Y/N will find herself some answers.

 

 

“Y/N,” Lena’s voice woke her up, “are you alright, love?” Y/N gaze up since her eyes was staring down her palm. Y/N didn’t notice the silence; she must have been so deep in her thought to forget about her British missus being around.

 

 

 

Tracer stared, amazed by how those (E/C) is shining brightly. Y/N eyes was depth with those lovely swirl of color, it was beautiful and just so mesmerizing to ignore. It was sure weird, unusual even, for a person to have such fantastic eyes. Though Lena noticed, there was something deep in those (E/C) eyes, like something spiral, swirling around as if it was trying to hypnotize her. “Wow Y/N… your eyes is so stunning.” Lena trails off, feeling like she’s losing control of her own self, like she being hypnotize. “It’s like… It’s like a…”

 

 

 

Lena had no idea what happen. The first two second she was inside the hospital room and was talking to Y/N but as she blinks her eyes, she somewhere else and everyone on the Overwatch was sitting down in rows, clothed in formal dresses and suit. Everyone seems happy as they stood and eye Lena down. All the Overwatch family, even old version of Gabriel and two women that stood near the man, was there.

 

 

 

All had smile on their faces as they fall in silent. A touch, a warm skin had reached into Lena’s cheeks, making her turn her head to face a very beautiful Y/N standing gracefully in a wedding dress. Lena begin to wonder, she looks around, now realizing that she was standing in the altar with a fancy wedding suit.

 

 

Though, it still took a while for Lena to realize the fact that she and the girl in front of her were getting _married._

 

 

But then Lena snap out of it as she felt a sting on her cheeks and again, she was back in the hospital with Y/N in front of her… _below her._ Lena wonders why, what and how everything happen in a fast pace. She notices the redness that invades the teenager’s cheeks and the fact that Y/N had placed her hand to shield away her lips.

 

 

 

Y/N was a blushing mess below the agent, though she wonder why Tracer acts so bold all the sudden. Tracer just stared for a bit but then she stood up. Y/N asks if something was wrong but then Tracer said a weird statement. “Your command, you will get.”

 

 

 

“What?” Y/N asks as she tilts her head.

 

 

“Your command, you will get.” Tracer repeated, blankly as her eyes stare deep to Y/N’s.

 

 

 

Y/N thought that the agent was just muttering words unconsciously so she joked, saying, “Then I command you to kiss me.” But Y/N didn’t expect Tracer to pin her down the bed and _actually_ try to kiss her; thankfully, Y/N had snapped her palm into the British girl, waking Lena up from her trance.

 

 

 

Now they end up into this position. “W-what just happen?”

 

 

 

Morning came, faster than Y/N had counted. She felt restless even though her eyes were close. Her mind has been active and every small sound wakes her up in each minute.  She tried to let slumber take over but she felt worried for last night had been weird. Lena has explained her side about what happen and it has been bugging Y/N to the bone.

 

 

 

For many years, nothing like this had happened. Though she recall some moment where her gaze had left people in trance but nothing had ever came to this. Could it be that something was _making_ people be trance and out of control?

 

 

 

Still, this mere thought was just a theory and every theory needs an evidence to be proven right. Y/N thought deep, trying to remember anything that could give a hint. She started at the very first day she had left an effect on someone and that someone was her mother. It was one of those summer days where a very energy little Y/N played alone in a grassy field. Calling for her mother  to hand a small hand-made gift, Y/N felt her mother stared deeply in her (E/C) eyes, she remember that blank look that her mother made but it quickly vanish when Y/N father had called the two of them to feast on the picnic basket.

 

 

 

The second one was Y/N ‘s father co-worker who was trying his aim on the training ground of the Overwatch old base while F/N and  Y/N stayed in a safe range as she watch from afar, though the training hours end up as playing time for the three of them after a few minutes. Y/N had been challenge for a staring contest with the man, and within a minute, she was stared at with a blank expression for a long period of time.

 

 

 

Though the man recovers as soon as he was called out by F/N and was asked if he was okay, it was a very weird situation that was vows to be forgotten. And there was this other time when Y/N was already out into the woods, alone with the camp fire being the only source of warmth. Y/N had felt hunger in her stomach so she had hunt for a meal through the woods, and the only source of food she found was with the man travelling through the wood.

 

 

 

Y/N had only plan to threaten the man without any harm, at that time, Y/N wore no mask for the wood was dark to reveal any skin, the man could bring up a fight surely with this well-build body but when Y/N had stared deeply to the man’s eyes as she state a, “Surrender all of your belonging and you can freely walk away without harm.”

 

 

She was prepared for a fight, but the man didn’t protest and did what was told.

 

 

These, all of these, are enough evidence. Y/N’s really sure herself, perhaps it was all in a matter of good timing, perhaps those people were just _that._ There’s many thing to consider, but only one can answer. Y/N stood up and thought of Lisa. In a second, as Y/N open her eyes she saw the sleeping lady on the bed.

 

 

 

She didn’t want to bother so Y/N decided to wait on the chair until Lisa woken up, but when she turn her head towards the couch, she noticed Fareeha sleeping while sitting up. Y/N couldn’t help but giggled at that thinking, _like mother like daughter._ The past wasn’t easily forgotten for Y/N state, she remember Ana, the woman she saved before.

 

 

 

She heard the weep of the woman and manages to heal her in time. She had seen the exchange of bullets of her encounter with Widow, and the hesitation of Amélie had been the proof for Y/N to take. Though, wanting to leave the old sniper, she found herself taking care of Ana until her waking.

 

 

 

But, even though Ana had woken up and seems to be well, Y/N had… bonded with the woman. Training Ana to get used to her eyesight and listened to her tales to tell, sharing teas which Y/N had brought from the closest town, but their moment had been cut short when _he_ tried to kill Ana.

 

 

 

Y/N had been staring for a long period of time; drown in the flashback, to notice Fareeha staring back with red cheeks. Pharah had felt the stare, which led her to wake up, that was when she notice a figure standing in the door way. With a slight blurred sight, she frowns, trying to make out who it was. It was too late then to look away since the heat upon her chest had bloom and spread again, she felt dazed and just… paralyzed.

 

 

 

Someone then cleared their throat, leading for both of them to gaze at the woman on the bed with such cheeky smile. Lisa had woken up a moment ago, just in time to witness the blush from Fareeha and the staring from Y/N. When the two of them realized the situation, Fareeha blushed some more with a nervous chuckle from the teenager.

 

 

 

Ignoring the teasing smile from Lisa, Y/N headed to her. “Hey, you slept well?”

 

 

 

Lisa nodded, taking the event aside. Though she frowned, remembering what had been done yesterday. “Mija… you don’t have to do this.” She hesitates on saying, afraid to see the fierce of the maiden’s gaze but that was wrong to expect for the girl’s eyes soften more.

 

 

Y/N shook her head, “I want to, Lisa, you’ve done so much for me, took care of me when I needed someone, given me shelter and a comfortable home. Let me do this, let me give you a chance to run again.” Hearing this, Lisa tears up and was quick to sob.

 

 

 

She had told the girl her childhood dream, to be able to run like she once had before the accident that led her to lose her ability to walk. Her parents had done all they can to bring back the joy of the past but end up losing their life upon the war.

 

 

 

Y/N let the woman weep, though she didn’t expect this kind of reaction, she embrace the woman, shushing silently. “It’s all that I can do for you, love. So I need you to be brave for me when I’m gone, but don’t you worry now. I’ll visit in every moment I can, I will do everything to return every favor you’ve done to me.”

 

 

 

Lisa weeps more, hearing such sweet words that touched her heart. Lisa conclusion was proven now, she knew that night when she saw the maiden alone in the street she knew that her life would change so wonderfully. So she fear that one day, Y/N would be taken away from her at some point, that she was a gift for only a short time. “I know you will mija…”

 

 

 

Pharah watched with tear that blurred her sight, she was awe by the exchange of bond that she witness in front of her. Though it opens a longing in her heart, she was touched by the golden aura around the two. Thus, the warmth grows and her heart skip a beat to see Y/N looked at her with a smile.

 

 

 

It felt surreal, to see someone cared like this. But in Y/N’s eyes, she saw… She saw that kind of love you’d do anything to have.

 

And how Pharah plan to gain it.


	6. Promise, Amiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's thirsty hahaha  
> (just like I said, I suck at writing summary so just go and read it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofread?  
> what the hell is 'proofread'? xD

It had been pleasant the whole day, just normal though it doesn’t seem to be the right word to say. It’s more of like a _comfortable_ day, Angela had told another lecture, scolding Y/N about her lack of nutrition but her company made Y/N distracted, which she had been craving for a while.

 

 

Though, it may not seem like it, but Y/N had been shaking in fear for what she had put herself into. She vow to never put herself in either side, she didn’t want to be good or be bad, she just wanted to live--- _survive_ what had been bestowed to her but it did felt right, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try at least, for the sake of her childhood dreams and to return what Lisa had acted in  her life.

 

 

Fareeha had been so kind, still seem to be stammering her words (a lot) but had been funny, she seems trustworthy to befriend with. The whole after had passed without a waste, Fareeha had accompanied her and entertained her in some way, by stories and tales, jokes and normal conversation. It was so nice to be with someone like that. It did felt quite short, it was already evening then when they realized how long they had been talking, so Fareeha had returned to Lisa’s room, doing her ‘duty’ she says.

 

 

It had been hours since she finishes her dinner, the cook of the hospital seems to be so kind not to make something that tasted vomit and disgusting. So, Y/N enjoyed it in silent, it felt better after, eating like this than before.  Now, watching a cartoon upon the TV in a low volume, a knock upon the door snap her away from her watching. “Come in.” She called out, hoping to be heard.

 

 

Angela entered, greeting the teenager with a smile which she returns. “So, how are you feeling?” The doctor always seems to ask that question, perhaps out of habit. It felt genuine; the question was like a reminder of her motherly instinct.

 

 

Y/N chuckled, “You’ve asked me that like 2 hours ago but yes, I am.” She said, turning the TV off to put all her attention to the doctor, who was examined her arms with curiosity and worry. “I got them on the Omnic war,” she stated, feeling like she owes the doctor the description of the past, but only a few. “A few bullets hit me back then and it’s still a shock I’m still alive after all the blood I lost.”

 

 

The doctor’s frown got deeper as she registers what she had been told. She waited for the girl to continue but the room was filled with silence then, a sign that Y/N didn’t want to share any more. So Angela simply nod her head, though she didn’t’ even know that she was already holding Y/N muscled arms that seems to be extremely hot for the doctor’s sight.

 

 

“Hey umm… Doc. Ziegler?” Y/N called out for the stunned woman beside the bed, Angela then finally snap out of her thoughts (more like hot burning daydreams) and return her eyes back into those (E/C) eyes that seems to just twirl with colors that blend so perfectly. “I want to thank you for what you’re doing to Lisa…” The softness of Y/N voice felt like chocking the doctor alive, she felt breathless and she’s willing to stay still just to hear more of that sweet sound. “And Angela, if you’re alright with me calling you that,”

 

 

“Y-yes, of course…” Angela (quickly) agreed with a slight nod.

 

 

Y/N let out a small giggle, finding the woman’s eagerness adorable. “Well, umm… Gosh, I didn’t actually think this through, umm… Well, I want you to know that I am in a dept from you.” It was very unusual to say the word _dept_ since the very moment that left in Y/N lips, it sounded like a promise.

 

 

The look upon the teenager’s face was endearing. _Meingott, how can someone be this… oh, she’s indescribable._ Angela’s mind race again, but Angela quickly snap out of it to respond. “What? N-no-no, that’s quite alright and you don’t have to do any---”

 

 

Y/N shook her head slowly, her smile still printed upon her face. “No, let me finished.” Y/N said as Angela’s lips moved. Though she blushed, noticing that she was staring at those pinkish lips that’s _seems so kissable and it look so lovely--- No, NO wait! Focus Y/N!_ “I know it’s in your nature to be this angel you are, and forgive me, but you can’t do anything to change my mind. You’ve done many things for me already, though I know it only came from the kindness of your heart, I insist for you to take my offer. Just tell me anything, and in favor to return your kindness, I will do anything.”

 

 

Angela didn’t have no choice but to nod her head, seeing the stare of the maiden had ordered her to agree. She felt drowned into the blend of the color of Y/N’s eyes, paralyzing her and this warmth, this feeling that twirl in her vein just made her feel hypnotized, but in a good way.

 

 

Angela then left, saying that Y/N needed to rest. Her face was flushed, making the teenager wonder what caused it. Left alone for hours, Y/N did try to fall into slumber. She closed her eyes, counting sheep though it didn’t help. She then felt something --- _or someone ­_ touching the tip of her nose, when she opens her eyes, she was greeted by a mischievous smirk.

 

 

“Boop!”

 

 

Y/N can’t help but chuckle, expecting the visit of the specific hacker in front of her, “Why hello to you too, Sombra.” The Mexican girl’s smirk turns to a grin with her brow lifted. She traces her finger down into Y/N’s lips, the part she missed the most. Though surely, the maiden didn’t know that.

 

 

Y/N’s chuckle again, whacking the hacker’s hand’s away which leads for Sombra to pout, “Miss me?” Though it was adorable, Y/N couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the hacker. This, though, lead for Sombra to chuckle.

 

 

Feeling the Hacker’s weight on her, Y/N places her palm into Sombra’s forehead, pushing her up. “I might, if you get off me…” The pout on Sombra’s lips stays but she did what she was told and sat at the edge of the bed instead. “So, what brought you here, Amiga?” Y/N question as she sat up, watching the fine hacker inspect her nails.

 

 

Sombra shrugged, “Just wondering how my friend is doing.” She said before facing the girl, who shook her head in amusement.

 

 

“That’s would be so thoughtful of you but I know you, you need something from me if you’re here.”

 

 

Sombra faked a gasp, faking the hurt look upon her face as she turns away. “Amiga, I’m not that kind of person.”

 

 

“We both know that’s the greatest lie you ever said.”

 

 

Sombra giggled, standing up finally. “Well, for you information, I care. So when I saw your name on the Hospital’s list, my heart couldn’t bear to know you’re here alone and in need for my attention.”

 

 

Y/N again rolled her eyes, leaning into the pillow she put behind her. “Well, gracias. Though, I guess this would be a perfect time to confess.” She said, looking straight to Sombra’s eyes. “I’m planning to join Overwatch to pay a dept to a friend, so I would like to ask for a favor again, Sombra.”

 

 

Sombra had been a _buddy_ for Y/N several years now; she was the one who hid any information about Y/N and gave wrong information to the world, which Y/N is deeply thankful for. She already done the Mexican girl a favor and still now it still confuses her why the hacker wanted Y/N to take off her mask when around Sombra. Well, perhaps curiosity can get the best of you since the hacker had been trying to take off the mask ever since they’ve meet.

 

 

(Also Y/N did it so Sombra would stop with her schemes) Though Y/N wanted to cut off any connection (in the fear that Alex would find Sombra and use her to locate Y/N) the hacker still insists having this type of ‘visits’.

 

 

“You’re… what now?” Sombra trailed off, staring at the girl who lay expressionless on the bed. “You do know I’m a Talon agent, in which mean that I, or other agents, would be ordered to haunt for you someday,”

 

 

Y/N shrugged, “I’m already used to that… but that’s not the point, Sombra, It would be actually great, you know, that way no more secret meeting and whatever that we’re doing, and I’m actually curious of this whole ‘protect the objective’ thing you and Overwatch been fighting about.”

 

 

“Ay-ya-yay, you said you hated Overwatch yet here we are, talking about you joining them.” Sombra mumbled as she massages her temple. “So what’s your favor this time, Amiga?”

 

 

“I umm… this may be out of the point of your work and you can decline if you think it’s too much… I--- just like I’ve said, I’m joining Overwatch to pay a dept, but I would be needing to leave a certain person behind to continue on and---“

 

 

“And you want me to watch over them, ay?” Sombra interrupted with a sly grin, knowing just how this conversation gonna end.

 

 

Y/N nod, “Well, yes… She’s been so kind to me and all, an-and I don’t think I can bear with the thought of them being alone on the-their own. I want you to report to me w-whenever you can. Can you do that for me?”

 

 

“I would…” Sombra trailed off, her lips forming a mischievous smirk, “if you’re willing to accept my terms.”

 

 

Not liking the way the hacker looked with such grin, there was nothing Y/N could do but nod, she was desperate in this state. She can’t shake off the thought that _he_ could visit again and end the life of the woman if she’s not careful.

 

 

“Well then, I will say this as simple as I can Amiga.” Said Sombra, crawling into the bed and pinning Y/N down as gently as she can, “I want you to…”

 

 

Sombra was then cut off when a certain knock interrupt their conversation. With a curse, Sombra throw her beacon into the window, winking at Y/N before transporting away. When she land into the rooftop safely, she hid away from sight but didn’t go far away. She glances at the window of the hospital room the maiden was and curses again.

 

 

She was getting into the exciting part. She watches as the doctor enter Y/N room and feel the urge to knock the doctor to sleep, only if Y/N would actually let her do so, if that were to happen, the hacker was certain about someone screaming and panting. “Ay, pobrecita, don’t you worry now, I’ll make sure you’re safe. That’s a promise, Amiga.”


	7. Ma said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect a summary?
> 
>  
> 
> HAH... sorry I can't...

A woman like herself would never bother with who comes and goes, though she loves the Overwatch team all-in within this generation, when one doesn’t simply prove anything; Ana’s attention is not worth to waste, she rather focus on her job and her daughter and the existing team.

 

 

Don’t get me wrong, she does respect everyone, cared for their option and like to guide them throughout their training. She’s capable of knowing how to welcome a certain person on the Overwatch and how to treat them kindly, but the attention of a Lady like Ana is, one must simply win her glance, that’s why she like going to the training ground.

 

 

It used to be her position to train newcomers anyway. But at the moment, one thing was making Ana worry through her bones and it was her daughter, Fareeha “Pharah” Amari. She had been acting quite… _unusual_ than before. Ever since Fareeha had returned from her duty to the Hospital in England, she and Angela had been… weird, along with Lena “Tracer” Oxton, though the girl had always been strange but in a untrained eyes, they would miss the glances the girl would make whenever this mystery person is being mentioned. They had brought a newcomer along with them, though Ana hadn’t yet met this said person, she already knew a lot.

 

 

How you ask? Fareeha hasn’t stop mentioning it in every bit of minute! It was funny to say that her daughter look like a more of a teenager with a crush than a military soldier, it was new and quite pleasant for Ana since she knew her own daughter hadn’t had time to look for a worthy lover and this said person already had Fareeha in such state.

 

 

Though Ana wonders… _who is this newcomer?_

 

 

She was interest to meet this person but time wasn’t on her side. She wasn’t the one on duty on the training ground and she hasn’t left the Overwatch Base since the return of her daughter. How long had it been? Months!

 

 

It had been that long since her daughter start talking about this newcomer that she even said that would definitely be a new member of the team, even Angela had the same confidence for the lad.

 

 

Though today, Ana’s could finally see who it was for she decided to watch the final trail of the newcomers. Her daughter had come along, Angela and Lena too and of course Jack was there to observe.

 

 

A few had already finished and on that progress, a certain British had acted quite impatient, whining as she asks when is _their_ turn. “It had been such mystery why you three is cheering for this newcomer that you three had agree not to tell to the rest of the team.” Ana state with a wondering frown and this made her receive different expression with the same definition. ( **I can’t do Egyptian accent omg sorry**!)

 

 

Angela had looked away slightly with a faint scarlet colored on her cheeks while Lena had only grin wide with the same situation, Fareeha in the other had was fully flushed, shuttering her excuse. “I-I just d-did-didn’t want t-to… ummm…”

 

 

She was then cut off when a voice in the speaker had spoke, calling out a name “Y/N L/N, would you please take your position at the starting point? I repeat, Y/N L/N, please take your position on the starting point.”

 

 

“Absobloodylootely, it’s her turn finally!” Lena had called, startling her three companions on the floor. They were only watching using the hidden camera on the training ground and there was no chance for anything to be missed for many cameras was put in different angle.

 

 

 _Y/N…_ The name sounds familiar to Ana’s ears, it had been long since she heard the name and the memory was a little fuggy to make out. They waited till the bell rang and when it did, a certain girl run through the door, a scythe on her hand.

 

 

 _Fast,_ the word light up in Ana’s mind as she watches the girl on the screen slice through several training bots. Though it was lame as it sounds, the bots was programmed to be in the level of a high skilled human so it impresses Ana, but not as much as the other three was.

 

 

Ana did wonder as the girl continues to ascend into the stairs with a rush and begin cutting bullets, that being fired towards her, in half. _Is she blindfolded?_  It made Ana frown, _that’s reckless and this girl can make a life-time mistake…_ But why did Jack allow it then? The newcomers need to face him before continuing on the trail so there’s no way the girl had done this only by self-decision.

 

 

Was it a way to impress the captain? Ana couldn’t tell, but she keeps on watching with keen eyes and had gasp when the girl disappeared and reappeared again. _She’s good,_ just like how Angela had told and Lena had described. _This girl is fast and her skill shouts that she’s ready for a kill… like **her.**_

Ana can never forget, that masked girl that had saved her from blood lost death, the one that fed her and kept her warm at night. The girl who brought her tea as she requested, the girl who was patient enough to help Ana get used to her left eyes instead… she’s like the girl who had lived through a fight and disappear then after.

 

 

Ana hadn’t seen that masked girl, or Blank, for a long time. The news had said that she may be dead or perhaps continued on hiding away from the publics’ eyes like she always does but the lack of deaths says over wise, the drug-trades that was happening on France still continue on, even Ana had tried to stop it but the gang was too smart to lose.

Ana knows what that masked girl’s ambitions, Blank told it herself, and through her face and eyes were shield away by the mask, by the way the girl spoke, Ana just know. It was the truth that drips down to each of her words and that was then when Ana realized that Blank was only a lost soul, doing what she thought was right and Ana, a woman against of outrange killing, understood.

 

 

_“It’s the only way I know I can help.” Blank had admitted, though voice was flat, Ana can hear through its true meaning._

_“But, habibi, killing isn’t all’s answer.” Ana said, trying to reason with the girl again._

_“I know,” was the only thing that Blank said._

_“I seem to doubt that, young lady.”_

_“Then don’t, and that’s that.”_

 

 

Stubborn and blinded, _was_ _what Ana had thought as she begins to sip her tea again. The two of them, a professional sniper and a girl, in such young age, out of her parent’s shelter to kill those “who deserved it” as she said it, sitting across from each other with a table in-between them and they spend the hours just sitting there, talking._

 

By then, when Ana returned to reality, the trail had already finished and her daughter had continue to call upon her and wave her hands in front of her. “Ma, can you hear me?” Fareeha quaked. Her worries getting higher as the moment passed without her mother returning the calls.

 

 

“Y-yeah?” Ana inquired, not hearing what her daughter had been saying. She glances at the screen to see the training ground already had another trainee on-going with the trail and she return to at her daughter. “Oh, forgive me, habibi, I was a little… dazed.””

 

 

“Are you okay?” Fareeha had inquired to her mother, wanting to know what cause her mother, a _very-focused_ sniper, to lose her focus.

 

 

“Y-yes,” Ana said, “What was it that you were asking me again?” Ana question, wanting to change the subject.

 

 

“I wasn’t asking anything at all, ma… I was only telling you that Angela and Lena had decided to meet up with Y/N.” Fareeha responded as a frown begins forming on her forehead, “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

 

 

Ana nod, not wanting to really tell the reason. “I was just thinking over the fact that this Y/N seem to have an equal skill of an old friend, the thought just had me lost for a bit.” Ana said, telling a half-true lie.

 

 

“An old friend?” Fareeha pondered, “Do I know this said person?”

 

 

Ana thought for bit, wondering that if her daughter would believe that Blank had been the one to save her then but decided to just shook her head yes, knowing that she hadn’t said anything about who this ‘old friend’ was really is, and sigh, “It was the one who saved me then, the one I wrote you about, remember?” It was her daughter’s turn to nod her head, remembering how her mother expresses her gratitude towards the said person. “It’s a little weird that this trainee seems to hold the same weapon…” Ana trailed off, getting lost on her thoughts again.

 

 

It was silence again before the two decided to separate their path. Fareeha had state that she too would come to meet with Y/N before the choosing and Ana had said that she’d go meet up with Jack to talk about a certain topic.

 

 

As Fareeha had entered the room, she was greeted with the British girl’s cheers. “That was wicked, love!” Lena had yelled, receiving laughter from both Y/N and Angela, “Hear this; I’ll treat some nosh later on if you got in!”

 

 

“Well then, that’s sorted my British missus!” Y/N cheered with the British, receiving a faint blush upon Lena’s cheeks. Y/N then turned to the door and a wide grin quickly invades her face, “Hey there, Pharah!” 

 

 

Though even blindfolded, it felt like Y/N eyes were on Fareeha’s and she was certain that everyone would feel the same. Fareeha manage to get used to Y/N’s strong presence and had stop stammering her words, especially after the girl decided that _‘it’s for the best, believe me’_ and start wearing the red fabric over her eyes. It’s a mystery why since the girl avoided the question and though she’d answer, it would always be _‘it’s for the best’_. “Hello,” She sang.

 

 

 

“How was Ana?” Angela question quickly, acting like her typical doctor-mode which made it more amusing for all.

 

 

“She’s fine, Angela, she was just deep in thought to notice you guys left.” Fareeha then reassured but quickly add, “Well, that’s what ma said.”


	8. Is it just me or is it cold in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you guys would like some popsicle so ta-da! Sending the Mei love everyone!

“Jake and Nathan, step forward.” Jack Morrison, the existing captain, called out for the boys standing next to Y/N. The choosing had begin a moment ago and he had begin calling out names, ordering them to step forward in such flat voice.

 

 

There was only a few that he thought as good enough, his list were too short for the hundred trainees that cooperate in the trails but for once he wasn’t disappointed, one because the fact that same are actually bad to be considered and two, one girl filled out entertainment he hadn’t seen for a long time.

 

 

The girl that’s blindfolded that Angela had said to be blind was impressing to say at least. The girl shows a strong presence in the room, she shows off an alpha aura, the one that Jack can considers as a good one. She had done such impossible thing, _how can a blind person fight like that?!_ It was the question that didn’t make sense at all to him.

 

 

When Y/N L/N was introduce to him he already thought that he’d be wasting his time on foolishness but Mercy had insist, even the British one and Amari’s daughter. The three was fighters of the field, even though Mercy’s a support and only uses her pistol when defending herself, so he didn’t had a choose but to consider and finally, he just done what he was asked for.

 

 

His doubt didn’t last long as the training begin, even not seeing anything at all, the girl seems to know what or how it is needed to be done. She act like she can see but there wasn’t a chance when Jack saw the girl took off the fabric. Everyone on the ground was amazed by this girl’s ability and though some of the trainees tried to find out if she was a bluff, everyone failed since she _just knows!_

 

 

Even Jack wanted to see for himself, he can after all, he can just order the girl to take it off and ta-da, but no, he didn’t do that. He respect the girl, which comes rare for him to do, something just tells him not to bother and just left Y/N on her own, just as long they’re in term and she doesn’t do anything to break his trust.

 

 

“And finally, Y/N.” Jack finished the list. “Those who aren’t called, get out of here.” No one said a thing, even though same wanted to complain and stand up for themselves, it was just Jack Morrison that stood before them, the other version of a angry bird.

 

 

Jack then congratulates the remaining trainees that have now been promoted as an Overwatch member. All of them cheered, but Y/N only clap and smile. “Now now, before you go to your merry way, I’d be giving your first assignment as a Overwatch member,” All then got quiet as Jack begin to call for names and arranged them in a pair.

 

 

It wasn’t usual to give one so early, but Ana Amari had said to do so. She had talked to him while he was filing up the names and she insists for an early mission. _“Ana, it’s too early and no mission would be appropriate to give.”_

_“No, no, you have to listen to me, Jack.” Said Ana, “I’m not sure myself of why it seems to be so important to do this and you don’t have to give away important mission to the new rookies, just give them rounds on a hospital or orphans but leave one, the girl name Y/N L/N, and send her to the Alaska with Mei-Ling.”_

_“What? Ana, that mission is out of the list, that point of the mission is in need to be done and I cannot let that go.” Jack argued._

_Though his reasons were ignored as Ana simply said, “I know.”_

Stubborn, that was how Ana had acted then and Jack, still wouldn’t believed it himself, lost to the argument. The woman is headstrong, acting like an Amari she is like before, though it was funny to him, seeing that the same Ana hadn’t changed, so without further due, he called the last one standing in the room.  “Y/N,”

 

 

The girl stood in front of him, “Yes sir?” though her eyes were hidden away, Jack can feel eyes on him, it made him quite shiver but he didn’t show it.

 

 

“I’m sending you to Alaska to help out a member of my team to make sure one of the objectives stays safe. The other information will be filled out by Mei herself, you’ll leave first thing in tomorrow morning. Do you have any question?”

 

 

“Yes, if I may.” Jack then nod Y/N to continue on, “Why did you give me a higher rank mission than the others, sir?”

 

 

Jack knows the question will be asked but he found himself still not knowing the answer to it. He was silent for a bit and though his masked hideaway his expression, he seems to be giving away a certain hints for the brow of the girl rose in suspicious. “Potential, you have it.” Jack said his voice always flat and deep. “Now go,”

 

 

Y/N didn’t argue then and salute him before leaving the room. He then found himself sighing a breath he didn’t knew he was holding when the blind girl finally left. It was still surreal for him that a blind girl like Y/N had been able to high her senses this much that she didn’t need to have a sight to know where to go. She was highly trained it seems for her to reach this state and this made suspicion… But who was him to judge, everyone get through something, rough or not.

 

 

Morning came then and Y/N woke on the very knock on her door. She gone to open it but wonder why no one was upon her doorstep. Her bunk mate had already left last night, starting his duty as an official member of the Overwatch, she was proud of Nathan to see a boy like him manage to stand out of the crowd.

 

 

“D-down here…” A voice mumbled and Y/N looks down to see one of the heroes of the Overwatch, “H-hi… can I talk to Y-Y/N L/N.”

 

 

Mei had been told that it was the room of the new member, Jack himself led her here. She forgets to ask how the person looked like. “You’re talking to her, miss.” Y/N had answered then, putting up a smile.

 

 

“Oh…OH!” Mei responds, “I-umm…” Mei then frowned as the blindfold hid away the girl’s eyes and she tilts her head then. “I, I’m Mei-Ling Zhou, but p-please call me Mei.”

 

 

“Of course,” Y/N nods, “Please, let me get my bag.”

 

 

The two then headed to the roof and get on into the plane that would fly them to their mission location. The two, on the way, had talked, just getting to know each other in the sake of not being awkward while in the mission. Y/N confirm Mei’s conclusion and said that the reason she was wearing the blindfold was because her eyes wouldn’t be any use.

 

 

To Mei, she heard that Y/N was blind and to Y/N herself, it was just an excuse to keep her eyes from doing its crazy work. It happened again, the trance she put people in whenever she stared into their eyes for too long. Thus, confirming her theory. She had talked to Angela, telling some part of her story and begs the woman not to tell the others, but two others were prying in the door.

 

 

You’ve guessed it, Lena and Fareeha was listening to the conversation and vow not to tell as well. Though, Y/N had to treat them dinner before they agreed on doing so. Angela tried to find out what was up but find no result till now. Y/N had done several trips to Angela’s office since the start of her training but nothing yet had come up as different.

 

 

Y/N then yawned a little; Lena had kept her up last night when she treats her nosh, or food. The British accent of the girl was very cute to hear. Fareeha wanted to join but didn’t come along, saying she needed to get things done so Y/N was left alone to handle Tracer’s ball of energy. Something did happen last night, a kiss in a cheek that made her blush a little. She didn’t expect that, Y/N was caught off guard; yes she was _caught off guard,_ something that doesn’t happen usual. A small talk about Y/N’s father was the reason she lowered her guard, Lena know who’s F/N L/N was, she said that she once worked with him and it got Y/N all worked up, then the kiss and Lena blinking away, and Y/N surely did missed those blushes upon the British cheeks.

 

 

“Oh, tired already?” Mei questioned as she sat next to Y/N, she then chuckled with her.

 

 

“Yeah, someone kept me late last night,”

 

 

“Ooh, a lover perhaps?” Mei said, jokingly nudging her elbow to Y/N’s.

 

 

Y/N then shook her head, giggling at the girl’s playfulness. “Nah, I never had one of those, probably never. I just celebrate with a friend; she was excited to hear I got in the Overwatch.” Y/N said, telling a half-true lie. She wanted to mention Lena but thought that it would probably best if she let things just as they are, also she just didn’t want to put up a suspicious relationship between her and Tracer.

 

 

“Well, I’m happy that the Overwatch recruit you too, you seems to be a nice person and to know you’ve done the trail with you being blind was enough reason to know you must be strong!” Mei glees with a sweet smile and this cause the other girl to laugh. Mei felt happy to hear laughter from Y/N.

 

 

“Yeah, thank you, Mei.” Y/N seems to have returned the smile and Mei’s eyes, it gleams so beautiful. _She should smile more…_ she thought.

 

 

Their talk continues until they reach their destination. They were left alone in a storage building, a fireplace was the only source of warmth but it was still lit out. Mei had no trouble with the cold since she was wearing such thick jacket. Y/N was too and it made Mei frowned, knowing the girl was only wearing just thin layered clothing.

 

 

“A-aren’t you cold?” Mei questioned finally.

 

 

“What? O-oh, no, I’m not. Why should I be?”

 

 

The question seems so innocent to Mei so she hesitatingly said, “It’s snowing outside…”

 

 

“It is?” Y/N said as she tilts her head.

 

 

“Y-yeah, we’re in Alyeska after all.” Said Mei but she received no answer then. She squint her eyes, noticing the confusion on the girl’s face. “Y-you do know where we are, right?”

 

 

“Well yeah, Sir Jack said that we’d be assign to Alaska… right?”

 

 

“Yes, but have you seen what kind of place Alaska is?” Mei question again, stepping closer (quietly as she could) towards the confused girl.

 

 

“To be honest… no, I actually don’t.” Y/N admitted, “I never have traveled here before.”

 

 

Mei found herself laughing then, and soon Y/N followed too. Mei grabs a spare jacket of her own and handed it to her companion. “Here, wear this, it’d keep you warm.” She said. _She’s still warm,_ Mei figured as she touches Y/N skin and this made her frowned. Y/N wasn’t shaking because of the temperature at all and was still warm without any source of heat. _How is she…?_ “Anyway, I’d leave you to it. I’ll go and try to get some valuable data for the mission.”

 

 

By that, Mei left the blind girl alone in the living room. She was going to head towards the control system but halt when she didn’t give the girl any gloves to wear with the jacket. So, she head back, thinking the girl couldn’t be possible naked at the short period of time, she just entered. “Hey, I forgot to---“

 

 

Mei didn’t continue on her sentence as she captures Y/N… without her blindfold on. She was paralyzed, like she got iced and now couldn’t move. Y/N’s eyes widen then but it was too late, she had another victim of her gaze.


	9. Warm snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y-yea I update!
> 
> B-but t-that doesn't me-mean I l-love you g-guys or anything! B-BAKA!  
> *////*

Y/N turn away then and hurriedly tied the fabric back into her eyes, tightly as she could before returning on facing the Chinese girl. There was silence in the air but the weather outside had begin to rage, it was pure white in the window now while they stood there, both not knowing what to do or say.  _Oh, no… bloody hell! Don’t tell me it will happen again!_ The thought repeat itself in Y/N’s head like a broken record, she find herself uncertain and afraid, waiting patiently for the girl’s reaction as she hope that what she think now wouldn’t be a bad thing.

 

 

Mei blinked a few, somehow returning to her state of mind. She saw it, the way the color of Y/N’s eyes twirl so beautiful like a magnificent vortex, like it was drowning her into this peaceful mindset. The thought of it made Mei flushed and she was thankful the girl blindfolded herself again. Suddenly, an odd change in her spread, _warmth…_ the beat of her heart trump and it cause such effect on her. _Y/N look so pretty without a blindfold, it’s a-mei-zing… Oh god, mei-day mei-day!_

 

 

Mei didn’t know why the puns were rising in her head but it made her blush more, if that was possible. “I-I…” She started, stammering her ways to find an excuse to say, “I just umm, wanted to give you s-some glove and I-I should have knocked, I-I’m sorry.” Mei stated. The heat in her chest spread then and she can _actually_ feel herself sweating under her jacket. “H-here, I’ll p-place it next t-to the jacket.” She added, placing the gloves with the jacket.

 

 

Y/N nodded, not knowing how to explain herself. She wanted to take off her fold to see the face of the girl, to see if something had changed or spot anything odd but she take a second thought of it, if she did, she could make it worse. She silent the breeze outside and listen to the beating heart of the girl, it was the only way she can spot difference from before and boy… did it changed.

 

 

The pace of Mei’s heart had race a little faster, it was perhaps what causing the change of temperature in her. “I-I’ll leave you to it!” Mei said in a rush, not waiting for any reply as she dash her way to the door and take her exit. She accidentally slammed the door but she couldn’t focus on the possible effect of it as she lean into the wall, legs shaken, sweats upon her palms and scarlet color on her pale skin. Her legs given up and she take a moment to just sit down into the floor, thinking over what the heck just happened.

 

 

Her eyes were so cold yet so full; twirling in mesmerizing color that haunted Mei like a huntress in the jungle. It was like ice itself, paralyzing those whose eyes are locked with it. Mei took a deep breath, trying to cease her state of confusion and… _desire?_ Mei can feel the urge in her, growing, growling at her, ordering her to take something or was it _someone?_ She doesn’t know and she’s surely that she doesn’t want to know either. She knows these types of feelings, but… she doesn’t know how to deal with it. She had stood up then and head to the control room, though she tried to focus on her work and forget what had happen, she failed so miserable.

 

 

 _I must have finally lost my plot,_ thought Y/N as she wore the gloves lastly. _Why do I have to be in these types of situation?_ There was no one to talk to but herself so she blames herself as well. The situation have been avoided, she could heard the footsteps coming back if she wasn’t so eagerly taking the fold off. She wanted to see, even for short moment before returning to the sight of blindness. Was that too hard to ask? Was life simple a bastard who’s giving her puzzle that she doesn’t know which parts to start with? …And the only answer to say? YES!

 

 

The puzzle of her eyes still remains unanswered though, perhaps it was her mistake that she probably cast and now the punishment is this. She can never know. _Should I explain…?_ A thought hit Y/N and made her pause as she stood on the door, hand reaching out for the doorknob. _If I did, then we’d come into a term and perhaps I can plea that she doesn’t tell anybody…_ She continues to ponder into that thought, trying to find the perfect solution for the trouble and finally, she agreed to herself. _It wouldn’t be a trouble if I tell her the truth, it’s far more acceptable than lying._

So, Y/N made her way to search for the Chinese girl and after a few moment of searching, she heard voices nearby. She followed it, leading her to stand in front of a door. She says quiet first, trying to make out the girl’s words. “Come on, Snowball, I mean I must have gone crazy then! She looked so beautiful without the blindfold but it’s insane if I just come up to her and took it!”

 

 

Y/N felt her own self blushing on the confession on the other side, but wondered who the girl was talking to and calling ‘Snowball’. Not wanting to pry outside the knowledge of the girl, Y/N knocked. There was shriek on the other side and a loud thud. “She’s here, she’s here!” The girl chanted, and this made Y/N chuckled. Finally the door opened and Y/N didn’t have to take off her fold to see Mei’s flushed faced, she thought it was from embarrass and rush but Mei had been under the trance of Y/N’s eyes and something was just triggered in her knowing that Y/N was near.

 

 

“H-hey,” Y/N greeted, “sorry to bother you and all but I just wanted to talk to you… about, well, _that._ ” She added then, rubbing the back of her head in progress.

 

 

Realizing what was gonna be their subject, Mei stammered “Huh? O-oh y-yeah of-of course!”  Before opening the door wide enough as she gesture for Y/N to step in but remembering that girl is blind (?) she spoke up, “C-come on--“ but then she was cut off as a certain alarm go off, startling her. Alerted, Mei run back towards the computers and searches for the reason why the alarm had gone off, “Talon agent approaching!” She belted seeing there was body heat nearby other than them.

 

 

Hearing this, Y/N didn’t take the time to say anything and dash away, heading towards the only entrance and exit of the place, on the way she grab her weapon. She felt the cold breeze of the winter but ignored it. She listens well and stays still, not bothering to acknowledge the calling Mei was doing. She runs towards the north, where she can hear the engines coming, Mei wanted to follow but all that she can see now where only white of the snow. She called out again but receives only the voice of the wind.

 

 

Y/N begins hearing breathing now and so she disappeared in the thin air and surprise the enemy as she sliced through above using her weapon, a scythe. Bullets begin to fire and Y/N can tell there must be 5 armed one at the moment. So she continues on, battling and slicing. She danced with the snow and draw red into the white snow. One had manage to take a chance behind her as she continue to deflect the bullets and he had kicked her in the back. It made Y/N be unbalanced and they took this chance to fire their guns at the same times.

 

 

Though, to their surprise, she was gone. The bullets then gone through their ally since they had surround Y/N then. When she reappears, only one was standing still. Y/N can tell their wounded, Y/N then frowned, knowing just who stood before her. The deep, raspy voice of the man they call “Reaper,”

 

 

“Blank,” Said Gabriel, clenching his hands on her guns. “Tch, I’ll never thought you’d be here with the enemy.” He fire his gun again, not bothering whenever to win or not. “I didn’t believe Sombra when she said you were joining the pony team, and I thought you said you were a ‘solo kinda gal’?”

 

 

A giggle left Y/N’s lips, just mocking the man. “I never thought you’d continue on with the “I’M DEATH” shit, it’s totally so lame Reap, be more original now would you?” Thus she laughed; it was always fun to mess with the man, he gives such stoic expression behind the mask but she knows better, the man behind that mask will always be a man, even he says he’s not. Reaper groans and continue on to battle with Y/N, their dance were beautiful to say at least, the one thing Y/N respect is that Gabriel knew how to push her bottoms, making him the _almost-_ perfect guy she’d like to keep on… _but not today._

 

 

With a final trust and movement of her blade, Y/N had won the round as she knock Reaper into the ground. His bleeding had gone worse but Y/N knew he’d be alright so with a mocking bow and smirk, she bid her farewell with a “It was nice to dance with you again Reaper and I do hope this goes only between us.” And she disappeared once again to help with the chaos that Mei was dealing with.  

 

 

Y/N didn’t have to threaten the man, he had kept her safe until now by keeping what he knows to himself and again, she respect him, dearly so like Y/N had for her own father. The first time they meet? She was 13 then, hunger to kill those who were surrounding her. It was when she found her own mother dead at their home, not hers, and had killed neighbors after neighbors for she was blinded by the dark deeds of the world, it was never their fault, those people didn’t do anything to deserve what Y/N had bestowed upon their lives, Y/N knew that and didn’t take the time to blame either Overwatch or Talon, or even just gangs who perhaps decided to play fight on the neighborhood but she didn’t care back then, she was angry and was out for blood.

 

 

It was Reaper that stopped her – almost killed her -- from continuing on with the hunger and had taught her a little wisdom. The man did shelter her for a week and chained her down, calming the demon that lived deep in her. Despise the get-up and masked, Y/N manage to get along with him – surprising it may sound – and had felt welcome in his company. She trust him so, for he could have given her up to someone, killed her there or perhaps done worse but he didn’t. He took care of her, telling her that he was too, the same way as she was. A friendship broken and rivalry raisen, regret followed but fate wouldn’t give him a second chance to ask for forgiveness, thus, now he’s at that state, all broken yet wise.

 

 

She did left without saying anything though, fearing what would happen if she confront him for Y/N… she couldn’t help it. She had anger still and she cannot rest at night without doing anything about it, _young and stubborn,_ as Gabriel used to call her. She hadn’t seen him since then until that time in the hospital. She never intend to do any harm at that time, one because Lisa was in the room and two, was because she wanted him to know that she was there, that he wouldn’t dare do a crime in front of her eyes. After all, he was the one to say “Death is all there is, but if its hunger for blood is your reason then it’s not death you have committed, it’s a crime you can never be forgiven for.”

 

 

He was right then, thus it becomes Y/N reason to help. To have her hunger turn into a form of heroic action, saving people in the shadow. Killing for the good and keeping herself away from the crowd. It was Gabriel then who introduced Sombra to Y/N, he knew Y/N would need someone like Sombra and so it was all turned to history for only a few to know. Y/N can say that her respect for Gabriel had turned into more; she looked up to him to say at least. If she’ll compare, Reaper was like Y/N’s father.

 

 

Mei had taken cover over her ice wall, there were a lot of them and the agents of Talon were eager to have the valuable information as their own. They were merciless to begin with but the air was then silent as a few gasp and yelp was made nearby.  It was a very fearful silent then but Mei could hear footsteps. The bullets had stop being fired and her wall descend finally and Mei saw Y/N standing there, bloody corpse lay below her. A magnificent gray with a red lining scythe was held by Y/N, who had looked away before facing her. There, at that very moment, Mei realizes something as she continues to stare at girl…

 

 

It was gonna be a hell of a winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M UPDATING AGAIN OH MY GOD
> 
> ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 ( ･ω･)　 　 
> 
> BUT YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE COMMENTING AND I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!
> 
> I'M BLAMING YOU FOR THIS!
> 
> Oh yeah, what do you think bout Gabe being a father-figure? Lolz, I just love that guy after all his "DIE DIE DIE" comments! hehehehe  
> and I'm kinda planning a father-figure fight between him and Jack, just you know... FOR FUN hahahahaha *Laugh turns maniac* WAHAHAHAAHAH


	10. Alright. Gameface; on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD DID I JUST REALLY?!?!!
> 
> TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!! HOLY MOTHER OF ACORNS?!!?
> 
>  
> 
> WHO AM I?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY LAZY SELF?!

“Cheers!” A joyful glee filled the room and all clash their drinks in hands. Laughter were all around, members of Overwatch had welcomed the new members and had thrown a party in the base. Y/N and Mei had returned, unharmed, from their mission and was surprise with the event as well. Everyone waited till everyone has arrived and that was when they started the party. “Welcome!” Some of them had greeted, some giving their acknowledgement with a nod and a smile, some may haven’t known what personal space is or too drunken to realized it.

 

 

“Thanks,” was all Y/N can say, though she can’t see, some familiar voices were near like Tracer’s and Angela – who were scolding some members from their overdrinking, especially a guy named Jesse who is oddly sounded familiar – and when they spot Y/N from the crowd, a congratulation and hugs was occurred between them. Lena was jumpy as she always seems and was being the light of the party and Angela had done her act as the mother of the team, and being blinded by the fold Y/N couldn’t help but long to take it off. She had taken off her mask to see the world without fear but now, she’s afraid to let the world see her.

 

 

Y/N had sneaked out then, hoping that she hadn’t caught any attention when she made her way to the roof, a little privacy wouldn’t hurt. She’ll come back to the party later on but for now, she wished to see the night. She did had a long journey, getting used with the fold was hard to do. She was using the wall, producing sounds from it to perform an echo location but she managed and breathes in the breeze of the night. It was quiet _finally._

 

 

But Y/N didn’t proceed on taking off her fold for the air carries a sound of someone’s breathing, it wasn’t hers and surely she wasn’t alone. A chuckle rang behind her, trying to surprise her but Y/N already felt the presence and only turned to face the person.

 

 

“Annyeong!” _Hello,_ Hana had greeted the stranger with a wave of her hand as she turned to face her, though she frowned to see the stranger with a blindfold. She spotted the girl roaming in the hall, hands knocking on the wall. It caught her full attention then and she decided to follow to investigate the scene and was led here in the roof.

 

 

“Hello,” the stranger spoke finally and turns to finally face Hana fully. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

 

With another chuckle, Hana smirk playfully at the stranger who was taller than her. “Well, I’d say back at you, buddy; you seem pretty lost to me!” Hana stated, standing next to the stranger to nudge her elbow to her ribs. Though, the stranger chuckled too, it was a little soft than Y/N had planned to do.

 

 

She then shook her head no, “I believe you’re mistaken. I’m planned to make my way here to the roof.” She trailed off, “I am in the roof aren’t I?” Y/N added then, uncertainty following her confidence of her ability.

 

 

And the girl’s answer had her frowning at herself. “I’m afraid you’re not.” Hana had said and failed to contain her building giggles. “You’re in my room.” She added then, planning to play around with the cute and tall stranger.

 

 

“I-I am?” Y/N inquired and when Hana hum her reply, her frown got deeper. _How is that possible, I’m pretty sure…? No, wait a minute._ Her train of thought then cut off when she felt another breeze and the sounds of trees were nearby. The girl’s job of stopping her giggles had been a failure for Y/N heard them and sigh, “Nice try, I’m certain myself that I’m in the right place.” She argued then, feeling underestimated by the girl’s approach but kept it for herself.

 

 

Hana couldn’t contain it any longer and had let out her laughter. “I’m sorry, it just haha---“ Hana couldn’t continue on her sentence for her laughter were beginning to cease. It was funny, to see the confusion spread upon the tall one and then it changes to realization. Though eyes were hidden away, her frown and lips made a pretty good reception. “I-I’m (sigh) sorry,” Hana then begin to take air in and calm herself down. She cleared her throat then, though she continues on giggling. “LOL,” she added with a whisper and spots the small smile from the girl she was facing.

 

 

Y/N then reached her hands, “Y/N L/N, a new member of the pack.”

 

 

Hana nodded and shake the waiting hand, “Hana Song but some people here calls me D.Va.” It was Y/N turn to nods, though she was a little sadden knowing that her plan for privacy had been canceled but was happy to meet another member of the team without everyone hassling around you. “So, what kind of stranger you are to be here outside?” Hana question, giving a sly smile though her companion eyes didn’t see, she just acted like how she was.

 

 

“The party was getting too loud for my liking, I guess.” Y/N stated with a shrug and she then faced away the girl, chin up as she faced the sky. “A little quiet never hurts someone.”

 

 

Hana then gasp jokingly, “Uh, there was a part I didn’t get invited to?” Though it was false, Hana knew there was a party going on the base, the loud music and cheering of drunken boys aren’t hard to miss but she thought playing games were better than being inside a room with sweating people thinking they can dance while drunk. She received another giggle as the girl made her way to the end of the roof and sat into it confidently.

 

 

Hana then had the conclusion, funny that she didn’t realize sooner. “So you’re the one Tracer had been blabby about.”  She said as she joins her new found companion on the edge. Y/N had stretched her tired body then, she could get a rest after yesterday’s event. Mei had been in terms with her, Y/N had manage to gather some more courage to finally reveal the truth and though, there were lies included, she manage to get Mei-Ling to understand that it was classified, that she cannot _ever again_ take off her fold.

 

 

“I-I… umm, I guess?” Y/N blurt out, not knowing how to properly respond to Hana’s statement. “Does she really talk about me?” It was a question too tempting to ignore and Y/N’s own curiosity got the best of her. It sound a little strange, to hear an agent like Lena could be so… _what’s the right word to say? Close? Interested?_ Whatever it was, it was odd.

 

 

Hana nodded then, “Yep! She and Pharah seem to be a big fan of yours,” she said, “so you must be good then!” she added, making Y/N cheeks to be flush a faint red.

 

 

“T-thanks, I guess. Though I’d warn you, don’t expect much of me.”

 

 

“Well,” Said Hana as she stood up, “there’s one way to find out!” she belted, pointing at Y/N as she declare “I challenge you!”

 

 

With a shrug, Y/N sighs and stood up, facing Hana once again. “I guess I could spare some time,” she said with such teasing smile. And so they begin to hunt for a target in the base, they need a perfect victim who’s alone and cannot be bothered.

 

 

Though through their searching, Hana recommended someone saying “He’d be a perfect for you.” And Y/N missed the sinister look Hana made as her grin so wide, “you up for that nood?” and so, the deal was sealed as Y/N nod. Hana led them to their victim but before doing so, she grabs her air horn and dare for Y/N to tape to Jack’s seat while she goes and distract him still.

 

 

And so the plan was put in action.

 

 

Hana knocked to Jack’s doorsteps then and talked to him, asking as innocently as she can about the arrival of this certain girl that Lena had told her all about. “Oh, she’s already here?” She said, acting dumbfound while Jack, through his masked, frowned but nod. “Do you know where she could be now? I’m hoping to meet her since Tracer’s been telling her to me.”

 

 

Jack was getting suspicious then but told Hana that Y/N could be at the newcomers’ party that was going on the lower floor. It was strange for a girl like D.Va to be uninformed with such event. “At the party, the team had bothered on doing that and it’s surprising that they didn’t let you know…”

 

 

“O-oh umm, no, I just remember it now! T-thanks, Soldier!” And with that Hana then rushed away and took a turn, where she waited for her partner to come out. Though, as she peek through, a tap on her shoulder made her yelp in surprise but her mouth was covered, Hana quickly turned around and sigh to see it was Y/N that appeared behind her. “Gee, you scared me there.” She whispered still though it was impossible for the man to hear her now. “So did you do it?” Y/N nodded with a sly and proud smile upon her lips. “Boom shakalaka! You’re on fire baby!”

 

 

They shared a quiet giggles and Hana thought to herself that she’d like to keep this one around, not just because she find her cute but also, she’s seem to be easy to get along. Hana can used another partner in crime after all. They waited then and finally, the horn goes off. “D.VA!!” Jack called out, his voice booming in the hall and the two zoom away quickly. Hana’s laughter gave away their location and so their Captain quickly followed, “I have you two on my sight!”

 

 

Y/N finds herself in harmony with Hana’s laughter, they took a turn and she held the short girl’s hands, tagging her closer as she teleport on the roof with gamer girl, leaving the edgy man alone on search for them. She was laughing still as they fall into the floor. Without her knowledge, Y/N had her arms around the small Korean girl and she laughed, for how long? It wasn’t counted.

 

 

Hana had found herself blushing because of the sudden embrace but felt… _safe_ being warped in those arms. With a satisfied sigh, Y/N’s laughter cease – much to Hana’s disappointment – and she stay still into the floor, somehow finally realizing the weird position they were in. Though, no one said a word for a moment, the only thing that Y/N can hear was the wind, the sound of the trees’ leaves dancing in the air, and Hana’s heartbeat with hers.

 

 

All seems to be alright, but not until Y/N felt a hand upon her cheeks. That was when both hearts begin to beat rapidly, especially Hana’s. “Think you can keep up with me?” Hana question and her smirk returned. To Y/N’s surprise, Hana had taken off her blindfold! Y/N had closed her eyes quickly then while Hana had giggled and jump away from her. “No hacks required!” She stated.

 

 

“Hana, no, give it back!” Y/N said, standing up and she quickly followed Hana’s footsteps. “Hana, please give it back this instance!”

 

 

“No!” Hana argued as she snickers, though play of tag was cut short as Y/N caught Hana finally and pinned her down. Y/N had pin the girl’s hand above her and made sure that she straddle her down but, her eager to get the fold back, she was caught off guard when Hana managed to switch their position.

 

 

Hana let out a laughter again but had stopped when she caught a mesmerizing eyes stared at her with widen eyes and in the instance, her will to play more had vanished and had been turned to something else that she cannot put her tongue on. “Oh god no,” Y/N moan in distress and she frown as Hana does too. Y/N shut her eyes then, and looked away, “P-please get off of me.” Y/N pleas then, shifting to get away from the Korean girl’s grip but was pinned down.

 

 

Too frustrated and helpless, Y/N couldn’t think straight anymore as her mind continue to ponder on the fact that her new friend probably had fallen in a trance as well, something Y/N didn’t know how to fix. But, Hana had hold her chin and made her turn to face her again. “Open them,” she ordered and when Y/N could only whine, Hana can only think of one thing to make the girl do her bidding.

 

 

And so, Hana kissed Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> My my, this surprise me! I didn't even planned this to end like this! （╯°□°）╯︵(\ .o.)\  
> I always thought Hana could have some kind of dominant personality (don't know where it come from)  
> but gee, doing that to Y/N!! ❤❤❤ Just so bold!
> 
> but surely someone enjoyed that much than me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡⊙ ͜ʖ ͡⊙) ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉) am I right?! *wiggle eyebrows*
> 
> well then, enjoy the hell I created! (っ´▽`)っ ♥


	11. Therapy and Weightlifting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best here hahahaha! Forgive my lack of knowledge lolz
> 
> Anyways, hope ya enjoy this cause I pretty enjoyed it while I was writing it down!

Angela sighs, like how she’s been doing for the past hour, as she read the data once again. Her study had brought another dead end, nothing too odd nor out of place. Y/N genes seem to be fine as it is, she’s human and her body anatomy is fractioning just right like a human’s body would. Nothing was wrong and Angela is getting frustrated in every minute of her failure. _“I don’t know what’s wrong but the evidence is enough to tell that there is a problem, Angela… Please, help me once more!”_ Those were the words that lad had used on her and though already buried in work, she just agreed on it.

 

 

Angela seems to have a soft side on the girl, that girl who’s keep creeping on her mind that made her dwell into these dreams where a future of marriage between them is a thing! It was getting frustrating – no it wasn’t a bother, not _at all_ but knowing that it wasn’t… true is just getting on the doctor’s nerves. Angela sighs again, putting down the papers and sat to her chair in order to calm herself. She hasn’t sleep ever since last night agenda and had focus on doing _some_ of her works.

 

 

Angela then thought of another way to find what’s truly going on, though she hesitate then knowing just that there may disagreements on the way, especially Y/N’s thought on this _way_ she’s thinking of. “Experiment”, it’s seems the better way around than depending on data’s like these. The thought did felt good, it sounds so good that it probably the best one Angela had ever thought of. _What is this “Experiment”, you ask? Well, it includes Angela and Y/N being alone for sure._

 

 

And so, Angela had taken a rest in her room, it was only dawn and nothing would bother her for the rest of the morning. It was then near 10 am when she woke up, a soft knocking upon the door act as her alarmed. She groaned but stood up, fixing her attire for a little, and open the door. “Hello, doc.” Greeted Y/N, “I would like to talk to you for a bit, though I wouldn’t mind on leaving if I’m bothering you,” she added then.

 

 

“N-no,” Angela reassured but her yawn says over wise.

 

 

“Are you sure?” Y/N asked, not wanting to come in such hour and bother such busy woman like Angela is, who was probably asleep still. “I can come later on this afternoon; I hate to be a drag to you.”

 

 

“No, i-it’s alright, Y/N. Please come in.” Angela said, opening the door wide for the lad to get inside. It had been a little mystery how Y/N’s act hasn’t yet find out to be bluff, sure it is believable, after all the convincing that the three of them – Her, Tracer, and Fareeha – had done but the fact that Y/N hasn’t used her sight for months now is making her wonder just how Y/N is doing it. Where was all these ability coming from? Was she trained? If yes, by who? “Take a sit, Y/N and just excuse me for a bit as I freshen up, if you don’t mind.”

 

 

“No, I don’t mind and take as long as you like, I’d be here.” Y/N said, taking a sit on a couch as she nod towards Angela, who took it as her cue to start her bathroom-routine. She didn’t entire do her routine, just washed her face and brushes her tooth. She combs her hair then before presenting back to her bedroom.

 

 

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” She started, “oh, would you like something to drink?” She added then.

 

 

“I’m alright.” Y/N said, kindly refusing the offer. “Well, it had been a while since I come to check on you and just felt that I needed to come here… in a serious manner.”

 

 

Angela nods her head as she takes a cup of coffee for herself. “It’s a coincidence it seems,” she said, “I actually had something to tell you.”

 

 

“Well, I’m all in for it.”

 

 

Another nod from the doctor before she tells her plan, it was simple as Angela had said it, the progress of her plan was to get know if there was any possibilities that Y/N’s eyes are acting up and making people in “trance” – as Y/N would call it to be - could be triggered by Y/N’s emotions. “I’ve thought of it last night, and with all of the researches I’ve done so far end with just failures, I thought it would be better if we try this through than to depend on data.”  

 

 

It was Y/N’s turn to nod her head asking, “But how would we do this then?”

 

 

“Well, the old way of course,” Angela glee as she stood up, her cup of coffee now finished. She head to put it on her personal sink before facing the girl with a sly smile – the one she can’t help but do – before adding, “I need to study you.”

 

 

“In which you mean…?”

 

 

“Like how it sounded,” Angela confirm, “and that means that you need to take off that fold for me for a bit.” Angela quickly spots the hesitation from the teenager and it was quiet for a little while but she gave Y/N the chance to think it through. Angela can remember the expression of the girl as she tells her tale, eyes filled with fear that she surely couldn’t forget.  

 

 

“But what if… you… you know?” Y/N begins to bit into her thumb, something Angela had observed before. _Uncertainty,_ it seems it was a habit of Y/N when she’s having second thoughts about things, it was like how she approach the doctor when she was about to tell what bothered her, about her eyes.

 

 

“It would be alright, trust me.” Angela vowed.

 

 

With a sigh Y/N finally took off her fold, revealing those precious eyes that Angela – still not getting her feelings towards the lad – seems to just _love_ to see. She find herself staying still, eyes locked upon Y/N’s and this _warmth,_ that Angela had thought was gone, came back again, leaving her breathless and mesmerized by Y/N’s stare… until Y/N looked away.

 

 

Angela snaps out of then and realizes what had happen then. “I told you…” Y/N muttered, eyes closing once again but she didn’t wear her blindfold back.

 

 

The afternoon then went by, and Y/N and Angela had stayed inside the room, just talking about certain things that would trigger a slight emotion for Y/N. Angela wanted to start slow, not wanting to push the girl’s buttons very soon, and somehow, the gesture cease Y/N’s worries. Though the whole play seems to turn into a therapy session, Angela being the listener and Y/N the storyteller, though she still tries to hide a few things, personal things that Y/N’s isn’t willing to share and thank the God for Angela was very understanding.

 

 

“Remember, I will need you here every weekend, same time, but do come if you’re feeling on doing this again tomorrow.” Was Angela last words before Y/N left to roam into the hall.

 

 

Angela, as she closed the door, felt pity that combines with hatred and happiness. She felt the sorrow for Y/N’s early lost, though she was happy too to know that the girl told her those and anger towards a specific Korean one who Y/N had told to stolen such rewarding moment last night when Angela had asked who knows about the truth about her eyes except the existing ones. Y/N informed her then about Mei-Ling and that the girl had caught her without her fold on and about D.Va, who then done such act upon her girl.

 

 

The thought then halt Angela. _My girl…?_

 

 

_… Meingott, it got worse!_

Y/N was lost into her thoughts as she continues to roam into the hall. She can feel wondering eyes upon her but didn’t bother to be… bothered with it. The event that had occurred had her little shaken, to be so true and open like that, it was very unusual for Y/N to do. She was never like that, so bold about the truth, and to be honest… she doesn’t like it. Some stories are better to be unknown for the world… _but it’s just Angela,_ thought Y/N then, _she won’t tell anyone._

As Y/N continues to ponder on those thoughts, she then bump into someone who had her falling into the floor with a thud. She felt something sticky upon her forehead and so she tried to wipe it away, though with it was a scent that Y/N couldn’t figured out what was. “Oh, my friend, are you okay?” Asked a voice so thick in Russian accent, ( **again I really suck at accent** ) and Y/N can only figure one person with a voice like that.

 

 

“Y-yeah,” Y/N responded as she stand up, using the wall for a support. The interaction took her off guard – really, it becoming a problem with her lowering her guard – and felt quite embarrass on not hearing the heavy footsteps. “I’m okay, just wasn’t really paying attention to where I’m going.”

 

 

Y/N expect an reply then but silent filled the air that she begin to think that she could be already talking to herself on the hall filled with people – that she’s certain that if she really was talking to herself, are now thinking of her as crazy - but then, the one with Russian accent finally spoke, voice booming that made Y/N feel that she’s standing next to a speaker. “Are you the one that Lena had been talking about?” She questioned then and Y/N can only nod her answer.

 

 

 _Does she really talk about me that much?_ Thought Y/N then before she felt a pair of big hands warped around her tightly that she may have lost the ability to breath. “Oh, how exciting this is, I get to finally speak to the infamous Y/N L/N!” Said Zarya, not caring of how loud she is. “You have been the talk around here, ya know!”

 

 

“Really now, I’d hate to spoil it but don’t expect much from lil’ol me.” There was sarcasm in Y/N voice that she couldn’t stop from dripping; it had been a pain in the ass for her. People talking behind your back weren’t actually a very pleasant thing, especially if they seem to be judging you. Even in the cafeteria where she Y/N had ate breakfast, some of the rookies and the already members was talking about her and this ‘miracle’ she’d done to pass through the trails. Rumors had already started even and she hadn’t had her first night with the crew back then!

 

 

Though Zarya respond with such laughter that booms through the hall, her strong hands gripping upon Y/N’s shoulders – which had Y/N to flinch in pain but her situation led her to stay still. “Oh you have humor on you!” Says Zarya, “I’d love to know you more my friend! How about you and I get to know each other here in the gym?”

 

 

“Gym?” Y/N repeated, dumbfound.

 

 

This seems to cause another pack of laughter from the muscle-builder, “Yes! Are you not aware you’re inside the gym already?”

 

 

There were silent in the air then, which was when Y/N begins to be conscious on the heavy breathing around her. “Oh,” was the only thing she can mutter. Though, her lack of words was Zarya’s cue to laugh once again.

 

 

“My friends,” Zarya’s voice boomed, “we have a special guest today!” She announced which brought a cheer in the room though Y/N was certain there were several murmur from the crowd too.

 

 

Y/N could only wave her hand as her greeting, not entirely sure how to react to the situation as she ignored a voice a little far from where she stood saying, “Isn’t she the newcomer that the captain favored, I can see now why he pity her.” And the small, mocking laughter that followed it.

 

 

It irritates her deepest, Y/N doesn’t truly likes to be underestimated but doesn’t like showing off, especially if it’s meaningless so she stays put and just accompany the body-builder Russian woman. Zarya did try to get Y/N to lift something, only to be decline again even after the crowds cheering. Though, their bonding wasn’t truly wasteful, Y/N help a little with Zarya’s habit to lift, counting the time and how many Zarya can lift. All took them 2 hours inside the gym. After a last count of 2 hundred, Zarya finally took a break with the barbell.

 

 

“Y/N, I had a brilliant idea!” The Russian woman says as she wipes her sweats away with her towel. She’s been thinking a way to get her new friend to lift with her, just to see if there’s a muscle below the comfortable cashmere that Y/N was wearing. Though, it would be insist for a newcomer to wear a uniform, Y/N says she wish to pass on with the uniform and said that she doesn’t want to do so, simply as that and Jack sigh in defeat, muttering _“Children these days_ , _”_ which shock some of the people in the room, even Ana had her mouth agape. It just occurred this morning, after breakfast.

 

 

“What is it this time?” Says Y/N.

 

 

“If you lift, I’d treat you dinner then!” Zarya challenged as she stood up, hovering her tallness on Y/N, who then sighs once again.

 

 

“Just know I’m agreeing because there’s a blessing in favor.” Y/N said, knowing that she’s a little out of budget to get a food for dinner; she just couldn’t pass the chance now. _It’s free food, what’s wrong with it?_

A cheer from Zarya had boomed while the others – who were remaining in the room – give their own cheer. “So, how heavy is it you can lift?” Zarya asked, wishing to prepare the barbell for her friend.

 

 

Though her question was answered with a shrug and a mumble, “I can lift anything…” though it was small – quite touting – Zarya was impressed to hear such challenge.

 

 

There was “ooo” in the room, telling some of them are watching the scene. “Alright then, here.” Says Zarya as she attaches 80 kilograms on the barbell for Y/N to lift. It was suppose to be a good joke, Zarya only wished to see if her new found friend was only trying to show off – like any rookies would in their first day in the base – but was… surprise to see such small girl… carry such weight.

 

 

“That’s that…” Y/N says as she places the barbell back to the floor and what had happen had all audience have their mouth agape in disbelief. No one said anything for a while until Y/N added, “You owe me dinner.”

 

 

Y/N was then about to take her leave, an urge of wanting to break free away from the awkward atmosphere but was halted by Zarya, who shouted, “Wait, my friend!” ( **Is that a thing? With Russian people calling out to people “my friend”? Cause I meet one Russian one time and he does it EVERYTIME** ) and so, Y/N turn to face her, “do it one time more!” Zarya added then.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Do it again for a several round,” Zarya said, her state of mind was stuck in disbelief,

 

 

“No,” Y/N quickly said and turns to continue her way to the exit but stop her track when she heard Zarya added,

 

 

“If you that, I’d… umm, treat you meals for a month!”

  

 

And so, Y/N had lift barbells after weight and weight shocking her challenger and the audience. It probably had built up since the cheering was getting louder and louder in every lift. It was the sixth one now, 140 kilogram and she once again, lift it, leaving the crowd be amazed and watch in disbelief.

 

 

While Zarya cheer for every success, the boys – who commented that Jack had only pity Y/N and that was the reason she got in – recommended for Zarya to make Y/N lift her weapon, the heaviest among all. Though she disagrees on that but was pursued when one of them commented that, “She could a faker you know, how does one that thin can carry such weight? She’s a bluff, I’m telling you, such disgrace of weightlifting, acting like she can cheat us! We all know you’re the strongest woman alive, Zarya.”

 

 

It was a trap that Zarya was blind upon on and so… she agreed. A plan to see if it’s true or a bluff, a test to see if Y/N was truly strong or as the boy had said – a faker, a disgrace. And so, “Alright my friend, you’ve done so well!” Zarya stated as she jogged nearer to the girl. “But one last time, if you don’t mind, a final test!”

 

 

Her respond had been only a shrug from Y/N, who felt quite good with the cheers of others, though it was nice to be noticed, Y/N don’t plan to stay in the center of the attention for so long.

 

 

Zarya had gone and get her weapon, a particle cannon from which she tear off from a tank when there was an attack from her village. Taking advantage of the girl lack of sight, Zarya instructed for Y/N to hold on into a specific spots so she can lift the weapon like how Zarya would lift it.

 

 

Y/N noticed that it wasn’t a barbell anymore but a sort of a technology, it’s heavy without a doubt and that was when Y/N realized that it could be the infamous weapon of Zarya. “Wait, wait,” Says Zarya, “before you lift that… Please do take off your shirt, let us see the truth!” Though confuse about the terms, Y/N – in the need for things to be done as soon as possible – just do as been told.

 

 

There was gasp and murmur in the crowd though Y/N didn’t pay attention more, and just tried her best to actually lift the weapon. She lifts it somehow, earning another gasp from the crowd but only halfway, almost above her head when her arms give in to exhaustion. She’s been lifting for so long and it wasn’t an actually everyday routine of hers so exhaustion hits her hard.

 

 

Zarya was speechless as the crowd, her eyes gleam in amazement to see Y/N lift the one she had carried in battle, though the girl didn’t actually fully done the task but she lift it- somehow! Well built muscles and body just tone so right, seems so small but have straight hidden away, it was beautiful… _she’s beautifully strong._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually trying to do something with the unplanned plot I'm going with ahhaahah
> 
> lolz, and sorry I didn't actually proofread this so BEAR WITH ME!
> 
> <3 <3 LOOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! AND THANKS FOR THE KUDOS YOU GUYS, GOSH YOU'RE MAKING ME WANT TO UPDATE SO BAD!


	12. Not entirely perfectly stalked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SERIOUSLY didn't know I was gonna update today lolz hahahaha

The passing days had been alright – somehow – and the days had been sunny and bright. The crew – some of them – had welcomed Y/N just right. Giving her greeting when encountered on the hall or any chance there is. Everyone seems to be kind and Y/N finds herself playing around Jesse McCree whose west accent is too… western. He loves to play around guns and Y/N loves to cut through them and so--- BOOM, friendship. Y/N would always meet up with Lena, who always seems to be everywhere though not in the creepy way, more of a cute kinda way. Angela had kept their schedule on time and had been willing to show motherly gesture for Y/N when times seem to be… so blue.

 

 

Fareeha had been sent to a mission then, which explain her lack of present in the room though Ana, which Y/N knows to be suspicious about her, had been watching her every move then whenever they’re in the same room together. Jack seems to be taking Y/N’s present kindly than the other new members but Y/N thought was only because she hasn’t been sent to any mission thus not failed one yet so she was enjoying the kindness in hope that if she did manage to disappoint the captain, she can tell the world that the edgy man had a soft side. Though, she did thought about him and Gabriel a lot… wondering what the true story behind their rivalry and denials.

 

 

Mei-Ling, somehow after a week of her disappearance – more like hiding away, had occupied Y/N’s free time, the scientist took strong interest about the reason behind what Y/N wish to hide, she was persistent and was willing to get Y/N full trust but unfortunately, she was declined. It was still unsafe and if people knew more, more attention is withdraw. Y/N loved how the scientist was willing to let her curiosity be the best of her, “ _for the sake of science!”_ as Mei-Ling had said it. But thankfully, Mei only took the disapproval in a good way but still kept her mission to know the truth _“… in the right time!”_ she said, not truly wanting to push. They hang around too and there was one time where they got out of the base, Mei shown her around – well, describe the routes and places to Y/N – and treat Y/N some ice cream on the way, It was cute and on that progress, Y/N had been willing to hear the stories that Mei wanted to tell and the facts about her, it surprise Y/N to hear the girl was suppose to be in her 40s.

 

 

 _Hana_ … Hana had asked for forgiveness, explaining her side of story after a few days. She was send to a quick mission which explains her lack of present. _“I didn’t know what came over me! All I knew we prank Jackie and then boom, it’s a blur!”_ She said and Y/N understood, so well that it confuses the Korean gamer for a little while, _“N-no, it just I kind of expect a disagreement before you’d say that…”_ was what she mumbled when Y/N had accepted the apology. There was then a weird, awkward quiet moment with them staring at each other then (though Y/N still had her fold on her). Hana had fidgeted a little bit, perhaps in nervousness while Y/N continues to stare blindly at Hana. _“Well, since you took my first kiss,”_ started Y/N then as she lean in to small girl, she whispered to the girl, _“you better keep this between us, kay?” and left. Missing the fact she had the girl flushed… and warm._

 

All seems to be well, the days that turns to a month, it had been good.

 

 

Sombra had come with news that Lisa had been able to walk again, still in the hospital for observation, but was beginning to get use to her new legs. This brought joy into Y/N’s heart and she, through tried to hide it away, shred some tears then that surprises the hacker. Sombra never seen so much emotion upon her _friend_ and felt a little relief though, to see Y/N was capable to do so _._ Y/N wrote a letter, asking for Sombra to wait and sent it to Lisa – not in person though. They talked for a bit though their time had been limited for Sombra was – Y/N forgot about it – an enemy to the Overwatch. With a sly smile and daring eyes, Sombra had pinned Y/N to the wall, Y/N didn’t fight back though she was already used to the Mexican girl’s teasing, and took her time ‘Booping’ around. It was a laugh to say the truth; Sombra was now a good friend to Y/N and was thankful for her company.

 

 

It was all good…

 

 

But when the night came, nightmares begin to rise and they taunt her so good, drown her with bloody memories that Y/N had vow to never get use to, they chase her in her dreams, filling her with guilt and mercilessly share their pain, their curses. Their faces and calls for help, they were beginning to rise to the surface which led for the night to be sleepless. They taunt her with wicked smiles, warning her for what they’ll do to avenge their death. And for a long time since young age, Y/N was again afraid of the monsters below her bed.

 

 

It had been so long, almost forgotten, that this had occurred and so left Y/N panting in her bed, turning and tossing as she search for a safe warmth, something would comfort her to a dreamless night but no one was there for her, she’s all alone… like she used to be. And so, for a week, Y/N wasn’t able to get any sleep. Jesse sat beside her, playing with his gun when he noticed the weak sigh that left her lips.

 

 

“Ay, you a’right?” He said, breaking their silent.

 

 

Y/N had been staring upon the distance since they got here in the cafeteria though the girl was always quiet, she was never _this_ quiet. She didn’t snap from her staring, only then when she noticed Jesse when he begin to tag her fold – for the fifth time, “Y-yeah, w-what it is Jesse?”

 

 

“I’d like to ask the same question.” Jesse said, putting his gun back to his belt. “You’ve been like that since this morning, something up?”

 

 

Y/N had shrug her shoulder as she mumble a “Meh, just thinking” which didn’t leave Jesse satisfied. The girl was hard to break, it takes a persistent one to break the vault and Jesse wasn’t that kind of man. He does know this “therapy play” the girl shares with the doctor, thought curious of what it was all about, just like Jesse had found out, the girl just doesn’t budge. But he does know a few things about Y/N, one that had left question in his head. He knows… _her._ F/N L/N, Jesse was the last mission partner he had before his soul rest in peace and had been a good friend.

 

 

He thought it was coincidence at first, thinking the same figure and attitude was just the play of fate but the name had been the evidence. He knows the fault of that man and his desperation, his secret was told to Jesse himself and was asked for a favor and he had agree on that term, he knew F/N was only doing things for the sake of his family but Jesse do had a bad conclusion stuck in his head. The secret of this girl, the spree and flees, the killing and rampaged wrath. Y/N’s mother had told it to Jesse in her dying breath…

 

 

“A’right, a’right, but just as you know, going outside wouldn’t hurt nobody since you do nothing practically ‘ere.”  He said with a teasing smile, nudging the girl slightly which cast a smile to finally emerge, though it was weak, it was somehow enough for Jesse.

 

 

And when breakfast was done and when Y/N had excused herself, the idea had stayed upon her head. She was then called by Jack, saying that the Captain had a pending mission to give and so, wanting that distraction, she come quickly. Though when she enter the room, another presence - unknown, was in the room as well.

 

 

“Sir,” Y/N saluted, waiting to be introduced to the unknown one.

 

 

“Y/N, you may already know but this is Satya Vaswani, she is one of the supporting team.” Says Jack as he fixed the paper in his table. “And Miss Vaswani, this is Y/N L/N.” Y/N, though wearing her fold, had faced the girl and bows her greeting without saying anything else. “So now, there’s news spreading about the drug-trading that had spread upon France will be now happening in London and so, I need you and Miss Vaswani with some other members to go and check it out.”

 

 

There was no words said, only a nod from both Y/N and Satya. Y/N was told to stay behind while Satya was given the permission to go and prepare for the flight later on. She does what was told; she left, but put the task for later on. Satya had heard the rumors so clear, the abilities of such agent, the strength she performed on the gym, the skill to dance with the bullets and cut it through without trouble. Everyone had their own talent, skill to use, and a show to perform and to hear such… difference coming from this certain girl was surprising, though unbelievable.

 

 

Investigate was the only answer, that was why she had agree to be team up with Y/N. Studying her opponent had been easy for Satya, such skill was mastered now and she’s not hesitating to use it on an ally, the one who mysteriously had everyone praise and attention. And so, Satya had followed the girl who exit the base, she had hid herself well, though it was daylight, the girl was blind after all, it’ll took a while – if she ever did – to find Satya.

 

 

The girl had walked around the park and had played around with the kids on the playground. She was feared at first, but the kids’ curiosity was high in the surface and they question Y/N. Though, the kids had laugh then, perhaps by what the girl had said to their innocent mind and soon was invited to play. It had been… heavenly to watch such innocent scene in the daylight, the days of where the young would worry for their safety could be near and so Satya felt… _something_ towards Y/N, who continue to make the kids laugh. And so, the day continues on with Y/N roaming within the city. She passed through what Satya had figured to be an orphan but the girl continues on. Satya begin to wonder how the blind girl hadn’t got lost yet and seems to know where to go for a specific need like Y/N had found a place to get food, though Satya ponder on what could be the reason why the girl had brought much… _too much_.

 

 

The girl continues on to the other side of the road, carrying her groceries, and entered the toy store and had carried a box with her as she exit the store. She was carrying very much for someone thin like her. Y/N seems to take the route back to where she had gone through and Satya quickly hide behind the pose, she didn’t know why she react in that way knowing the one she’s stalking was blind but perhaps it was instinct of hers. But it seems that she was spotted when the girl halted and turns her head to where Satya stood. “I’m getting into the thought that you never done this before,” Says Y/N, who send her words directly at the perfectionist.

 

 

It took Satya to realize that she had been found and thus, a frown had made its way to her always stoic face. “You…” She trailed of, stepping closer to her ally.

 

 

“You don’t have the best skill on stealth, you know, even the kids saw you eyeing on us back then.”

 

 

Satya can’t help but flinch on that, sure she was poorly talented on sneaking but… a sigh and she bit her lips then. “Fine, I was only taking a sneak peek.” Was the only explanation she can muster, fearing that admitting her weak self had given up to her curiosity would be considered to be… flawed? Whatever it was, Satya didn’t want it.

 

 

A small laughter left Y/N lips, making Satya feel more embarrass as she already was. Though without further due, Y/N had gestured her to follow with her since her hands were too full to use. She had head back to the orphan then and had surprise the woman – who could be the head – to see Overwatch agent on the front door. “I-is there something I can help you with?” The woman asked, slightly panicking on the thought that she or the children had caused a trouble that led them to gain the attention of the team.

 

 

Feeling the fear vibrate from the woman, Y/N reassured with a “Yes ma’am, I know this may be sudden but I would like to give these,” Y/N started, lifting her hands high to show the groceries she brought and the box of toys she rest on her shoulder, “to the children.”

 

 

Both Satya and the woman had their eyes widen, hearing the plan of the blind girl, “Eh?” a small yelp left Satya lips while the woman, who was frowning, smiled happily on the news and let out a glee, welcoming the two of them in. The woman had state her gratitude to them and Y/N happily accept them and had told her excitement to meet the kids.

 

 

“Children,” the woman called as they exit and was led to the playground on the yard, “we have some guest!” Hearing such excitement in the woman’s voice, the wave of kids surrounds Satya and Y/N - the girl was already laughing.

 

 

“Why, hello there.” Says Y/N as she kneels to put the box down. A chorus of hello and hi boom then, coming from the children. “I know this may not be enough but can I want each one of you to share, okay?” She said, opening the box that led the kids to gasp and cheer with happiness.

 

 

She gave each kids with new toys and they happily accept them, some had gave their thank with a hug, some left a kiss on the cheek that left Y/N giggling while Satya only watched from a far, a frown upon her face as she tries to get a hint of what Y/N truly had plan…

 

 

It was confusing her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger everyone?


	13. Before I go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every question have answers... but things can fade away by a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOG DAMMIT SCHOOL SUCKS OKAY?!
> 
> also i tried with the summary hahahaha lolz

Satya had searched for a way to perfectly balance everything, she gains the ability to testify something imperfect and to the one she desire. But most of humanity was imperfect which left dissatisfaction for her, they were disarranged beings and too chaotic to fix, some are worthy of trying but some are just… out of control. Perfection is what drive Satya, it inspire her to the bone and she aim for the heavenly perfection, for her and for the world.

 

 

As she watches from a far, she felt overwhelmed by the laughter of the children, their cheers and call of gratitude for the agent. They sang a glee of appreciation and embrace the one who brighten their day, it was almost sickening for Satya but still bring some _feelings_ of goodness and she too found herself feeling joyful. As the moment passes by, she begin to have an awareness of the little boy who sat from a bench far from the scene and he watched with a frown, perhaps wondering what is occurring around him. Satya watches as her fellow agent acknowledge his far presence when one of the children had whispered the boy’s distance and she continue on watching…

 

 

She watch as Y/N grab a little brown teddy bear and made her way to the boy, she watches as the agent kneel in front of the boy and they talked, Satya watches as the boy’s expression changes from a frown to a cute, comforting little smile. They shared a laugh before the boy said something, making the agent stay still for a moment. Satya was too far to hear anything and had depends on reading the boy’s lips instead since the agent back was facing her, _“Can you take it off?”_  Was what Satya had thought the boy had said, the agent had stayed silent perhaps for the boy had said nothing yet, waiting.

 

 

Y/N didn’t know what to do then, she stay kneeled in front of her companion and had hesitate on doing what she was asked for. “Why would you ask for that?” She questioned gently, not wanting to sound frightening.

 

 

“I…” mumbled the boy, “wanna see.”

 

 

“Curiosity killed the cat…” Says Y/N, giving a nervous chuckle but the boy only reach out to pat her head and for some reason, there’s comfort in that gesture that led a sigh to escape Y/N’s lips. “How about a little trade then, if you truly desire to see what is hidden then in return, you’d be a good boy and play with your friends here, okay?”

 

 

Y/N can almost hear the smile as the boy boom a “Deal!” With a promise of handshakes, Y/N did what she promised to the boy and only lift the fold a little, giving the preview of her left eye. A small gasp was the respond of the boy and Y/N quickly hid her eyes away. “Y-your eye… I-I they’re…”

 

 

 _He’s speechless_ , was what Y/N had figured and she find herself a little flattered by that but as the joyful harmony of the children behind her continues, she still notices the quicken of pace from the boy’s chest. Y/N’s lips opened to speak, only to halt when the boy stood and run, bear on hand. “H-hey!” She called but was too late; the boy had already boosted his way through the corner and had run away. _Shit…_ The word repeated on her head then, cursing that the fact she could have scared the boy to stray that way.

 

 

It was not planned and that event left such thoughts upon her head as she and Satya had returned to the base. Y/N had teleport away while the perfectionist wasn’t looking, though it could have been rude, Y/N needed to go talk to a person who she knew could understand this pang inside her chest. A knock and given the permission, Y/N entered Dr. Zeigler’s office, catching her doing paper works.

 

 

Angela didn’t expect such early visit but her desire to finish her work had disappeared as the moment the teenager enters the room, “Y-Y/N, is everything alright?” was what Angela quickly inquired when upon seeing the distress upon her companion. What was more surprising was the sudden closeness between them as the girl trap Angela upon the wall, head hanged and body slightly shaking. “Y/N…?”

 

 

Angela tried to ignore what the position brought to her imaginative mind and focus on the tears upon the girl’s eyes when Y/N took off her fold. She weep, and though Angela knew nothing of what cause such heartbreaking sobs to leave Y/N’s lips, while the doctor embraced her, rubbing Y/N’s back as the scene faded, hidden away from the others.

 

 

“Angela,” Y/N’s voice, sounding a little hoarse, called out. Y/N lean away finally, much to the doctor’s dismay, and looked straight to Angela’s eyes. Much to Angela’s advantage of seeing those pair of eyes more often, she can spot difference front it now. She can see how it changes with its host moods and to see it slightly drained and gray, there was no need of asking. Angela knows that the girl was in depth of negativity. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that suddenly.”

 

 

“N-no,” Angela answered, composing herself. “I told you before that you’re welcome here anytime.” She return to their position once again, hugging Y/N a little tight than she planned but the girl didn’t move away which pleases her much and with a supporting whisper, she encourage Y/N to tell what had occurred.

 

 

And so Y/N tells her tale, the event and Satya’s curiosity. She told every bit of it, not wasting time to stray and never leaving anything unsaid. Angela, just like she has been doing to their therapy and experiment, had been writing it down. She was waiting till the story ends to tell what she and Winston had been talking about since last night. Angela may had told the scientist what Y/N and her had been meeting about for Winston had taken noticed of that, and being reminded that if Soldier 76 had taken noticed of this too and that they could bring false rumors, she agree to tell him and let him agree for Y/N’s sessions’ with Angela would now occurs upon Winston office than Angela’s room.

 

 

“Do you think that, perhaps I’m getting worse?” Question Y/N as she bit her thumb for the third time now, before she added, “I don’t think I could ever find what _this_ could be!”

 

 

“ _Liebling_ calm down,” Angela called out softly, standing up to go take the space next to Y/N. She take a sit and pull the girl closer to her, she shushes her, gently comforting Y/N as she pat her head. “And I think that there could be a way…”

 

 

“What?” Y/N inquired, “What do you mean? Did you finally found out what it is going on with me?”

 

 

The doctor hesitates on saying it but did nod her head before adding “I-I… umm, it’s not entirely me who did.”

 

 

“…who else knows?”

 

 

“Winston,” Angela admitted, alerting her eyes from the burning one that gaze upon hers, “He become aware of your constant visit on my doorsteps and had asked about it. I simply don’t wish to cause any false understanding and had told him the truth.”

 

 

Y/N nod in understanding but gaze on the floor then, deep in her thought. She had thought of asking the said scientist herself knowing that her father had been closed to Winston before but refrained on that action instead, not wanting to expose her own secrets so recklessly but she trust Angela more than anything now, the woman had gain it, protected it and had been the one she goes to if desired. Angela had been nothing but good to her…

 

 

“Angela,” Y/N called out, her voice soften that not only surprises her companion but herself too. The woman looked at her uncertain in her eyes, expecting a burst of disagreement but had been taken off guard as the Y/N had lean in… and had rest her forehead with hers. Angela had been flushed deeply then, expecting what she thought would occur but didn’t move away from the gesture. “… Thank you.”

 

 

Angela had escorted Y/N to Winston’s office and had been greeted with a banana piled up in one corner and him holding on with a peanut butter on the other hand. _Typical gorilla trait…_ Y/N thought, a laughter threatening to leave her lips but she sealed them tight and focus on the thought of her mission later on.

 

 

A loud cough and haste occur in front of her eyes and Y/N couldn’t help but chuckle at it, she didn’t even hideaway her amusement then. “I’m sorry; I wasn’t expecting it to be _now_ …” Winston said, putting his treats away into his mini fridge before letting out another cough but the little redness upon his face was visible though. But Y/N composed herself then, thanking the scientist for cooperating with her situation. “No problem, I already know something was up when I first say you, Miss L/N.”

 

 

Free to express her distress since she had her fold off, Y/N frowned at the scientist, “In which you mean…?”

 

 

He turned around then before saying “Your father, F/N. He left several data of his works and had left instructed to me upon the years of your birth.” Winston stated, leading both of the doctor and the girl into his work space.

 

 

By the mention of her father, Y/N grew silent then and she curses silently, not expecting such trades had already been done between Winston and her father. Only if she knew about this, it could have been solved long ago.

 

 

“F/N had stated that there could be changes after you gone through your childhood, he worries about you more than anything that he had done all he could to give answers to what you could be asking now.” Winston added then before calling out for Athena, the A.I, and instructs her to show Y/N’s father’s progressed. “Unfortunately,” mumbled the scientist, “he didn’t finish it.” The doctor and the girl frowned at the news. “… But I can.”

 

 

Y/N had never been in such state of relief as she and Angela step out of Winston office. She wanted to cry again but with joy and hope, she wanted to run around and just cheer out her thoughts like a normal being but to know she wasn’t stopped her. She wasn’t normal, not _entirely_ human as been saved in the files, and F/N had been direct by it. She wished to know but her name was called, reminding her about the pending mission she must finish with the perfectionist.

 

 

“Angela,” Y/N called as she and the doctor enter Angela’s office once again, she took off her fold feeling there was no need to hide when near the presence of the doctor. The woman face her with a small smile, it wasn’t forced, just tired. She steps closer, and so close that the woman once again flushed in red, in which Y/N didn’t pay attention to.

 

 

Angela felt a little shaken to feel the girl’s breath upon the skin of her neck, she shudder at its warmth but feel compelling to her desire to embrace the girl back. “Y/N…” In her ears, it sounded like a wine, a pleading for more contact. It was surprising how Angela can forget everything else when things get into this state. It had been happening a while and how Angela welcomes the closeness between her and Y/N. The girl was not afraid to be true to herself now, saying that it was all because of Angela’s help; it was because she feels no fear when besides her.

 

 

“You’ve done so much, Angela…” mumbled Y/N as the embrace begin to be tighter, “my dept is not yet paid but you keep putting them aside saying there’s nothing to repay.”

 

 

“It’s because there is nothing for you to pay back. I’m doing this for you simply because I want to help you knowing that I can so I am, do you understand me, _Liebling_?” Angela stated, leaning away a little only to rest one of her hands upon Y/N’s cheeks. The girl did respond with a nod and shocked the two of them when she peck the side of Angela’s lips before returning into the embrace.

 

 

They stayed like that for a while, seconds turning into minutes that felt like hours. There was a hint of not wanting to let go but Y/N did however, stepping away for a few feet as she looked at Angela with intensity that burns with her own. Angela was already breathless at the moment, swallowing her own saliva that watered at the thought of Y/N’s lips on hers. And with those thoughts, her eyes roam down slowly, landing at those pair of lips she desired for so long before _trying_ to look away.

 

 

But god damned, as those lips open and closes, it pulled her. Angela’s lips found Y/N’s, the feeling of it becomes the doctor’s world and she shudder, feeling the girl respond to that kiss that led a mewl to leave Angela’s mouth. Y/N’s touch become possessive somehow, pulling the doctor closer and found her own self cursing for the fabric that goes between them…

 

 

_Wait…_

_Wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I JUST DID THAT!!
> 
>  
> 
> and cliffhangers?  
> I didn't even proofread this, whoever that is I never meet her. Or do her hahahahaahah


	14. Chapter 14 - Something's wrong here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something important to tell y'all but imma say let later cause I want you to read this first hahahahah

Y/N couldn’t help but feel dazed, too out of the world with the scene repeating in her head, torturing her with the feeling of shame and uncertainty as she took her position on the floor, she can hear Satya’s voice on the comm.., advising the team about not confronting the target just yet. _Why did I do that?_ She keeps asking herself. Ever since she left the base, it was all she could think of. Only paying half of her attention to her surrounding for her mind had been occupied by the thought of the doctor, of Angela’s lips and scent, of the woman’s lusted eyes and… _and God, why did I kiss her back?_

Y/N had jumped away from the woman as her conscious begin to awake her from her doom. She saw the hurt that painted the doctor’s eyes and she felt shame for it. _“Y/N,”_ and though the doctor called for her to come back but Y/N quickly ran away, closing her eyes on the way and had come across Lena. The British seems to be getting chirpy everyday but as she noticed the distress on Y/N posture, an invitation away from the eyes of the crew was too tempting to say no to.

 

 

They were in Y/N room and Tracer was kind enough to look for another fold that Y/N have while the teenager didn’t budge and stay rested on the bed, motionless. _Why did I have to cock-up things so bad…?_

_“Love, are you alright?”_ It was Lena’s first question after minutes of silence. _“I never saw you shamble like this before,”_ Lena added, poking Y/N cheeks a few in a childish way that Y/N couldn’t bring but find adorable, even in her situation.

 

 

 _“I’m a daft cow, Tracer…”_ Was Y/N’s respond which was followed with a groan, she then sat up before adding _“I don’t think I can ever face Angela ever again.”_

_“Why’s that?”_

The question was never answered then when a knock on the door interrupted the two of them. It was Satya then, a frown on her face while arms were crossed, and she reminded Y/N about the mission and that the team was waiting for her. It had been a weird flight though few had talked to Y/N, Satya was quiet than ever. It wasn’t like Y/N minded the lack of conversation; it’s more like she expects more from Satya.

 

 

 

“Eagle is on the move, over.” A voice, Nathan’s, stated, snapping Y/N away from her running thoughts.

 

 

The mission to check on the drug-trading that was occurring on London had started long just this morning and the team had plan out on how to catch their suspects on act. At the moment, Team 2 – Y/N’s team – was watching over a specific group that they suspect to be a part of DEVIL LIVED group that had started the trading in France while Satya had guarded the 8th floor of the location to lookout for our spy. “Keep your eyes open Vix, over.” Y/N responded.

 

 

“Copy that, over.”

 

 

Satya then gave a signal of distress that Y/N heard.  Y/N then heard a sound of a vehicle parking, its source near the location of the meeting.  “A vehicle just park at your 12 Vix, over.” Y/N informed over the comm., hoping that Nathan – codename Vix – would be alerted by the arrival of the known Boss.

 

 

“Alright team, processed on position B.” Satya ordered.

 

 

Trading nods, Satya and Y/N separated their way as Y/N parkour her way to the alley. The plan was for the spy to get the right information before exposing them. That’s not hard to do. “Suspect moving, over.” Satya alerted.

 

 

“Trailing on, over.” Vix responded.

 

 

Though Y/N didn’t really have anything to do but be a backup since the whole team believed the fact that she couldn’t see. Yes, they were underestimating her and how Y/N sighs in annoyance but she needed to play to role so she didn’t argue.

 

 

Y/N listened carefully, depending on the whisper of the air, “Alright, alright! Team A, we got them!” Satya ordered and a chant of “Roger,” rang in Y/N’s ears. There was gunshots happening in the building, disturbing the guards that foolishly escorted themselves outside but Y/N had shouted, gaining their attention instead to give her team more time to capture the suspect.

 

 

“Hey!” One of them shouted as they spotted Y/N grab one of the men and maneuvers them. Grabbing the technology in the pocket of her pants, she summoned her scythe and used it to deflect the bullets that the guards had fired at her. She knocked them out, some were bleeding but Y/N made of progress of not killing them… even there’s a desire to do so.

 

 

“9th floor, the target is running away!” Vix reported then, the sound of gunshot on the backround.

 

 

“On it!” Both Y/N and Satya answered.

 

 

Y/N hurried her way inside the building, encountering some of the enemies’ men on the way but it didn’t stop her from entering the elevator. It was an awkward pause, waiting for it to reach the needed floor. With the last ding, she quickly then dash out of the small space and use the sound of her footsteps as an echo-location.

 

 

Noting that the gunshots happening to the wall next to Y/N suddenly stops, she teleport there, catching the armed men off guard. She tried being less brutal, knocking some of them but one did try her though, which cast a blood stain to her scythe. “Vix, where are you?” Y/N said on the comm. She hears the soft call behind her followed with a groan.

 

 

Quickly scanning the area’s air, Y/N found the bow curled slightly behind the broken table, wounded. “Shit,” Y/N moaned, “Are you okay?”

 

 

“Y-yeah, just a little bleeding.” Nathan reported, putting pressure on his left arm. “S-still, don’t w-worry about me, I lost the target b-but I’m sure he’ll head up to the rooftop since he called a helicopter for an escape plan.”

 

 

Ignoring the boy’s pushing, Y/N hurriedly holds into the boy’s body, bringing him with her on the small base they had occupied last night. This surprises the boy yet he didn’t say anything about it as he yelps in pain. The sudden transportation led them to fall on the floor with a thud. Y/N quickly carried him to the bed, he was slightly smaller than her anyway and wasn’t truly as heavy he state himself to be.

 

 

Y/N used to tease him about it in the training ground.

 

 

He was losing conscious, which wasn’t good, so she hurriedly get some aid and clean up the wound – which required her to take off her fold to see what she was doing - making sure that the touch would give pain to make sure he can still feel and to see him flinching was a good sign. She bandages his wound then.

 

 

“The target’s escaping, I repeat, the target’s escaping in the roof!” It was Satya that spoke in the comm. “I’m surrounded!” She added then.

 

 

Y/N tsked and studies her patient first. He was breathing, eyes closed but alive. Contented with that, Y/N put her fold back on and teleports back to the building in a hurry to be done with the chaos. Weapon in hand, she didn’t take a break anymore as she sliced her way towards the crowd. Bullets were no use to her now as she dances with her scythe, the training with Jesse were making good progress for Y/N herself.

 

 

She was licensed to kill now after all, why not make the best of it?

 

 

 _Wait, that makes me criminal then…_ Y/N thought, chuckling. _Well, it’s not like innocent anyway._ Upon entering the guarded door, Y/N reaches the rooftop finally, just in time for the target to hurriedly enter the helicopter.

 

 

Few fired at her yet as she dashes her way through them, Y/N only focused on stopping the flying vehicle from saving the bastard they need to capture. It takes off from the floor but as Y/N throw her scythe at the vehicle’s tail, preventing it from ascending any further. Teleporting to save the target, Y/N took him with her from the falling helicopter and back to the rooftop floor. She land quite harshly, feeling the rush of adrenaline on her vein as she pants. She stood up, almost falling back but kept her balance still, and grabs the man before he could get away.

 

 

Letting out a chuckle to escape her lips, Y/N kneed the man to make him kneel, her grips on her collar making him stay put. She was slightly panting, the rush still not yet calming in her veins. “T-target caught…” She speaks to her comm., voice sounding breathless.

 

 

It was Satya who arrived first, breathless. If Y/N was in the right mood, she could have said a little teasing to the perfectionist, just for the fun of it but another gunshot was given and either the two of them was prepared for it. There was no other sound than the target falling into the floor with a disgusting sound, “Bloody hell!” Y/N yelps before locating the source of the fire.

 

 

She grits her teeth together, figuring that the Talon’s best sniper was around and could be the one who fired. Feeling eyes upon her, Y/N used it as her guide to locate the French woman and had successful doing the task. “Damn it, Widow!” Y/N curses, taking off her fold to face the woman fully.

 

 

That sly grin was plastered on her face again which made Y/N grit her teeth more in annoyance. “Bonjour Y/N. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?” _Hello Y/N. How are you today?_ Widow chatted, placing her gun to rest on her shoulder.

Taking a moment to take a deep breath, Y/N responded with “Je suis fatigue, très fatigué…” _I am tired, very tired._ Y/N breathed, frowning now. “Why did you kill him?”

 

 

Widow brittle a chuckle, taking a step closer to the teenager with her lips still curved a smirk. “Business, Chérie. It’s all business, no hard feelings.”

 

 

Y/N hand curled tightly, forming a fist but she continues on with her deep breath, calming her nerves that were woken by the adrenaline. “I get that…” Y/N hissed without attention but she was starting to shake, she needed to do something or else… “Shall we?”

 

 

It was an invite for a fight, something that Y/N seems to hunger but she was suddenly knocked down by an impact upon her head. Yet, before darkness invades her sight, she caught the deep, raspy voice of Reaper. Y/N manages to turn to lay down with her back, the lids of her eyes almost closed. “Goddamit Gab… I’m so haunting you for this.” Y/N groaned before, finally, letting the darkness take over.

 

 

It was surreal, for Y/N to feel so weak after that. When she got in the base, the first thing to come in mind was sleep. Though Jack wanted a meeting to occur, she and the team were excused for the day. Satya volunteered to be the one to reported what had happen in the mission, she insist on it but Y/N couldn’t care, her body was shutting down on its own that Tracer found her leaning in the hall’s wall, asleep.

 

 

Angela had come to check on her like how she checked on the team but Y/N felt her touch linger a little bit, wanting to talk about what happen between them but they couldn’t with both Hana and Tracer on the room. “Are you feeling any pain somewhere?” The doctor asked, worries dripping in her voice.

 

 

“I’m fine, Angela, just… tired.” Was all Y/N could say to the doctor, voice so slow that it almost sounded like a whisper. “I just need some time to rest…” Y/N murmurs, placing her palm to her forehead to keep it balance. Y/N feel like fainting still.

 

 

“Y/N, love?” It was Tracer’s voice who called for her, yet it sounded blurred when it reaches Y/N’s ears.

 

 

“Y-Y/N, are you okay?”

 

 

“Whoa, something isn't right here, Angela do something!”

 

 

A sound of ringing blocked any chance of their voice reaching Y/N. _Something was wrong_ but either them and her know what it was but beyond that irritating ringing was a voice, deep and raspy as Reaper’s but it wasn’t him at all. Y/N can feel someone shaking her and when she opens her eyes, darkness was all she can see. She felt the fold being taken off her yet it was still the same, darkness.

 

 

What was wrong?

 

 

“Quick, someone call Winston now!” It was Angela who boomed, eyes showing her worries as she panic, holding the teenager much tighter as Y/N’s body begin to feel limb. Tracer blinks away, rushing her way outside and to where the scientist is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ready?
> 
> You sure?
> 
> Okay then...
> 
> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I ACTUALLY FOUND OUT WHAT PLOT I'M GOING WITH!!!  
> LIKE I WAS STARING OUT THE WINDOW ON MY MATH CLASS THEN BOOM, MY AUTHOR SIDE SQUEALED AND DECLARE THAT I'VE DECIDED WHAT TO DO WITH THIS 
> 
> YYAAAAAAAAAYYYY
> 
> EDITED: And yes, there is a chance of harem in this xD
> 
> *wink wink*


	15. The "thing" that happen quite frequently to naive Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT MCCREE GOT SOME NEWS TO SHARE

Winston sighs, rereading the data once again with yet confuse upon his genius mind. How long has it been? He wasn’t technically counting but it said to be midnight now. He had stayed facing his computer, calculating, reading, analyzing yet he was still puzzled by what F/N had written down to his logs. He had tried to put the pieces together yet the whole project seems to be maze, there are many dead ends and some are like traps. There are foreign words projected as well but Athena herself didn’t know what it was.

 

 

Angela Ziegler had visited, hoping to help but the woman seems to be so distracted, spacing too much, that Winston had to send her to rest, she insist yet was powerless in the end, having no choice but did what was told. “I don’t get this, how complicated did F/N have done to get in such state…” Winston murmurs, taking a bite of his delicious bananas.

 

 

“Perhaps I could state a case?” The A.I spoke and Winston could only let her, in this state he was open for anything. Athena shown several pictures that Winston had passed, “I think these images are connected.” She says, fixing the scattered pieces yet it seems to be only a picture, a family picture of the L/N.

 

 

But Winston caught something odd on the picture – _someone to be exact –_ that led him frowning. He couldn’t exact call the person a stranger but he is still seem to be blurred in Winston mind. Winston tried what he could do, think deeply into his memory and dig for something to point at any familiarity, any encounter or even a simply moment of glance that could remind of him about the person in the photo with the L/N.

 

 

“Athena, is there anything here that mention another family member of L/N?” Winston inquired, frowning as he stays seated. He waited patiently for the A.I to finish loading. _F/N is sure a confusing man he is… What happen to you?_

Winston remember the old days before the first Overwatch disbanded, when people cheered the title and had known that they were being protected by a group of good people. He remember a friend, a man so ambitious with a kind heart, with the right mind that was lucky enough to have a beautiful wife and a child so young yet already had wisdom in her mind. F/N was a magnificent man with a perfect wife and a gorgeous life, a child that was keen as him; his life was envied by others…

 

 

F/N was a like a hybrid, a mixture of a man who couldn’t contain himself. It was no wonder to some why he became torn apart between being a good person; a father and a husband to one who was too drowned with fantasy and desire to make a change, to leave a legacy behind in this world. Winston had felt pity for his wife at some occasion, felt pity to the child his wife would bear.

 

 

Maybe that’s why Winston befriended with F/N. Maybe out of pity or perhaps Winston understood the man himself. There were many cases of difference between the two of them, personalities never at the same balance, shifting in the other way around, but they continue on, keeping a friendship even others had thought was false. Winston and F/N was a good companion for each other though…

 

 

“Winston,” the A.I had called out. Snapping out of his sleepy daze, Winston looked up at the screen, seeing that Athena had found information about his suspect.

 

Winston had gasped to see the name upon the screen. Alexander F/N Nikolas, a man five years younger than his brother, F/N. This could be Winston’s lead now; it’s the only thing he could make sense of but nothing stated any location or a way of finding the man. “Athena, look for anything that some kind of address, anything and list them down.”

 

 

“Already on it, Winston.”

 

 

Then, as Winston stare upon the photo on the screen, he had noticed something odd. “Athena, can you analyze these codes and show me anything that would connect with it?” He pointed out upon the edge of the photo on the screen.

 

 

Yet, a curiosity hits him. “Hold that thought,” Winston remembers coming across a folder, empty but when tried to erase had flashed a need of codes. Quickly scrolling up to try, Winston had succeeded on opening it and was startle to see more codes. _Typical F/N and his obsession with codes, he sure is devoted as he stated himself to be._ Thought Winston, letting out a chuckle of his friends devotes upon the mysteries of knocking down any types of coding.

 

 

Winston loved the challenge it brings and so had begin on cracking each one to finally access what could be all are waiting for. It did brought him to stay awake till dawn, yet still on the progress of cracking the codes yet, though Winston would hate to admit it out loud, he only faced too much failure.

 

 

He may have fallen asleep, only to be waken upon Angela’s arrival with a meal. The woman seems to have gotten her rest yet was still acting like she was last night. “Have something happen, Mercy? You’ve been in that state since last night.” He commented, catching the woman off guard for some reason.

 

 

“N-no, I’m quite alright, just… thinking.”

 

 

Winston hum, not convince and was about to push the subject but was stopped when another knocked caught both of their attention. Jack had entered then with Genji, both halted to see that the scientist wasn’t alone. “Angela,” Jack greeted with Genji calling out, “Doctor Ziegler,” at the same time as the soldier.

 

 

“What is it, Morrison?” Winston spoke, yawning a little.

 

 

“I’m only here to say that I’d be gone to survey the team I’ve send in King’s row with Genji and that I wished to put the responsibility of watching over the base on you until I come back.”

 

 

“Is it one of the Escort mission?” Winston questioned and received a nod from the soldier.

 

 

“Unfortunately, it had been reported that someone had been trying to stop the mission from succeeding,” Says Genji.

 

 

“Is it the Talon again?” It was Angela who asked.

 

 

“It’s what I want to know. Whoever it was, some of the team caught sight of them but gave a blurred detail except a description of them holding a scythe.” Jack reported as he begins massaging his temple with a grunt leaving his mouth, not noticing the frown that the doctor had express upon hearing the news. “We’ll be taking our leave this afternoon with Ana on board. I assume that we’ll get back after a week.”

 

 

And by that, the two excused themselves, leaving Winston alone with Angela once again. Only now that Winston taken notice of the serious state of the woman, she hasn’t moved, deep in thought that Winston had to nudge her to get her attention. “Angela, are you okay?” The scientist asked.

 

 

Angela gave a small smile and was about to nod yet had stare to what was shown in Winston screen. She frowns, asking the scientist that who it was, the man that stood next to the said father of Y/N. Winston then explained who it was, that there seems to be some kind of connection that F/N had shared with the unnamed man.

 

 

“Alexander… Nikolas?” Mumbled Angela, “I’m certain I’ve meet him before.” She reported.

 

 

This jolt the scientist awake, eyes widen. “What?”

 

 

“This Alexander Nikolas, he once had taken an appointment with me. Maybe it was few months ago?” Angela added to her report. Winston gesture her to continue then, “He was sweating rapidly yet didn’t have high temperature or any sign of illness and though I advise him some medication to try, he said that he didn’t require anything else but a suppressants.” Angela trailed of, mumbling a “He brought many of them as well.” To herself yet Winston heard enough of it to begin many theories upon his mind to roam wildly.

 

 

Winston hums, thinking deeply about this new information he received, “Suppressants you say?”

 

 

Angela nods her head, certain about what she knows. It was a weird day to simply forget and that… that she felt something similar upon eyeing the man in the eyes when she lock eyes with the teenager – _the images of them kissing flashing in her eyes making her flushed again but Angela tried to push that tempting desires aside and focused on the conversation again_ – it can’t be simply forgotten. “Yes, and I’m certain it’s the same person.”

 

 

After a few moment of silent, Winston cough and asked “Say, have you checked Y/N condition yet?” the doctor.

 

 

Not quite getting why the sudden question, Angela report Y/N’s state. “She’s had been asleep for half a day before waking up, only to stay awake for only 10 minutes… She’s been sweating as well; even in a cold environment in which Mei provided but Y/N’s sweating continue on. She also refuses to eat and had been drinking a lot of mineral.” Angela go on, adding “And it’s seems she having a lot of nightmares as well, screaming at night and refusing any skin interaction, except McCree’s”

 

“McCree?” Winston questions with a frown.

 

 

“Yes, he had visit Y/N just this morning and was the only one Y/N didn’t refuse to talk to.”

 

 

“I see…” Winston trail off, adding something in the list he had written down. “I think… my theory could be our answer.” Winston said as the dots seems to be connecting with other yet he couldn’t be so sure about it, he’s lacking evidence but the symptoms was there… it just needed confirmation. “But first, we need to speak with our western cowboy.”

 

 

**Later that day, afternoon.**

 

 

Fareeha was rushing in the hall, making her way towards Doc. Ziegler’s office as her mother – _in which she had bid her goodbyes and prayers to come back safe from her mission_ – had told her that there was rumors of Y/N being confined, ill. Being told that the patient was asleep, Fareeha decided to ask from the right source.

 

 

She knocked and waited for the permission to enter and as she open the door, she was shock to see other people – _with Hana, Tracer, Mei, McCree and Angela being those said people –_ on the room. She frowns before asking “What are you guys doing here?”

 

 

“Same reason as yours, Love,” Lena was the first one to speak, “Y/N.” Lena said, her cheery voice sounding so low and too tired that her accent thickens more. The British seems so different in her state, all of them were framed in bad state that led for Fareeha to worry more.

 

 

“How is she, Angela?” Fareeha question the doctor then, hoping to hear some reassurance.

 

 

The doctor sighs, “She’s fine, no wounds or anything, she’s simply – as Y/N had said, tired and weak and had been asleep since yesterday.” Angela reported. “But she seems pale and had been sweating rapidly but her temperature is as normal as ours and she’s refusing any meal we’ll give.” She rambles before letting another sigh.

 

 

“And the fact that she’s still sweating even in cold environment is worrying me…” Mumble Mei as she pat Snowball that rest on her lap.

 

 

“And she was squirming last night, muttering words I don’t know.” Lena reported as well.

 

 

“In another word, she’s no fun like this.” Hana sigh and no one bothered to scold her for her words.

 

 

Upon the silent, Lena was the one confident enough to break it. “But anyway, love, what was it you want to talk with us?” Lena spoke, changing the subject.

 

 

“Ah, yes…” Angela started, “Winston and I have may have a lead to what it is going on with Y/N.”

 

 

“Really?” Said the four in sync while McCree stay silent, occupying the sit in front of the doctor’s table.

 

 

Angela nodded before continuing, “Yes and this is where McCree’s role plays,” with her eyes landing upon the cowboy’s. Catching the glance, all of the girls’ eyes look upon the man, waiting for something to be told.

 

 

“Alright,” After a defeated sigh, McCree took off his hat to be able to glance at the waiting girls. “But y’all keep your pants on, alright? Give the girl her space, geez.” He stated knowingly, though his statement cast confusion upon the maidens’ face except Angela, who once again flushed like she had in Winston office upon hearing the reason first hand. All of them waited patiently in silent, some expecting the worse while some praying for the goodness of the teenager.

 

 

“… Y/N’s in heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DAMNNNN, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!
> 
> YOU'RE IN HEAT, WHAAAAT?
> 
> LMAO  
> and also I tried to thicken the plot in this chapter, just one step at a time lolz  
> hope y'all enjoy that and OH HEY, IMMA WELCOME THE NEW PEPS READING THIS LOLZ  
> WELCOME TO MY PERSONAL HELL HAHAHAHA  
> hope you guys enjoy your stay here hehe... hehehe.... HEHEAHAHAHA


	16. Persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clear things out with this chapter xD
> 
>  
> 
> Edited: I change the year cause I miscalculate Y/N's age hahaha

**Six years ago…**

Jesse was rushing his way upon the streets of England, ignoring the wondering gaze that spots him, as he made his way to the L/N resident. Without a knock, he burst through the door, calling out “M/N, M/N!?” as loud as he can. The woman hurriedly come to his sight and he sighs, glad to see the woman fine and still breathing.

 

 

“McCree?” M/N said, brow frowning at the sight of her former gang member upon her doorsteps. “What are you going here?” The woman ponders, taking a step closer to the panting man.

 

 

Jesse took a moment of realization, upon seeing his friend from the Deadlock Gang is now this woman, heartbroken and alone. She look older, more mature yet her image hardly had any difference if you take the bags under her eyes and the visible wrinkle’s aside. “I came here to warn you that he’s coming!” Jesse reported, “You need to go before he found you here.”

 

 

“W-wha… who are you talking about?” M/N questions as Jesse begin to push her, gesturing her to go.

 

 

“Alexa—“ **_BANG._**

 

 

“No!” Drawing his guns, Jesse had targeted the masked man that stood behind the woman. Cloak covering his scarred skin with his masked hiding away his identity but Jesse knew the man so clear. He grits his teeth, shooting with all he got but unfortunately, Alexander was too keen to surprise. When he finally run out of bullets, Jesse’s sight had blurred as his free hand held the body closer but Jesse never blinks an eye. “How could you…? She had nothing to do with all of this!” He roared, anger flashing in his eyes as Jesse eyes stay locked with the man.

 

 

The man sighs, taking off his mask for the sake of facing his dying sister-in-law in the remaining moment. He didn’t move an each then, simply watching the cowboy sobs. “My apologies to this, dear M/N but he and I have our agreements that is soon to be due. I _will_ have her.” Alexander vowed before disappearing, away from the crime with no evidence left behind.

 

 

M/N, with her lasting strength, reach out for the cowboy, a smile plastered to her paling face. Her friend had sobs more, pained to see that bidding smile. “Jesse,” she called him, jolting his eyes open. She never calls him that before except when she’s serious. “My daughter, he can’t have her, Jesse. My Y/N…” M/N stop to cough out blood and then she begin putting pressure on her bleeding stomach, “My Y/N is running away b-but that’s good, keep her r-running. He can’t have her, do you u-understand me?” The woman in Jesse arms was beginning to gasp for air, having a hard to time to speak. “Blank, people calls her t-that now… but don’t do any-anything, m-my Y/N’s not b-bad, just blinded by-by hate and desire to have h-her f-father back… let h-her calm down on-on her own, let her l-live… let her be.”

 

 

**Now**

 

It was never erased in Jesse mind, even after all these years that passed. It pained him still, remembering the task given to him. M/N… _my M/N._ Though McCree never regret leaving the gang to join Overwatch but he did regret not saying anything to the woman before then. Gabriel had recruited him at first sighting, never giving him a chance to give a formal bidding. Though, the past is now belong to the past, a man like Jesse could do nothing now except face what had been going on in the present of his life.

 

 

“Jesse?”  A voice reaches out to him and McCree look upon the bed, seeing that Y/N was facing him. The girl wore her fold once again, insisting that she couldn’t be comfortable if it wasn’t on her. “You’ve been spacing out again…”

 

 

Jesse shook his head, the sadden smile printed upon his face. “Ay, don’t mind lil’o me. I’m thinking ‘bout you though, Doc. Ziegler’s been worrying.”

 

 

He could hear giggles leaving Y/N’s lips. “Heh, that’s basically her in any situation.” The teen teased that she followed with the sigh. “I should have seen this coming though; maybe I’m abusing myself again…”

 

 

“So this ‘ere happens before then, ay?”

 

 

Y/N shrugs, “I guess…” she said and though she knew that Jesse was waiting for more explanation, she took the subject aside. “You really shouldn’t smoke here though; Angela will kill you if she finds you here with that cigarette lit.”

 

 

Jesse laughs at that and shook his head in amusement. “Hey, kid…” Jesse started as he put his smoke down in the astray, brushing its burn off. “Is it a’right to ask something?”

 

 

The teen once again shrugs her shoulder before saying “Just be done with it, I feel like sleeping again.”

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, just wanted to know if F/N said something to you…”

 

 

Silence…

 

 

Y/N stirred upon hearing her father’s name, flinching at the sudden flashes of memory in her eyes. She frowns and said “You know my father?” with venom she couldn’t stop on hissing.

 

 

“Ay, he used to be one of my frequent partners in Blackwatch.” Jesse admitted, feeling the sudden change of the atmosphere around him. “Thought it was coincidence at first but I realized your resembles with him and your mom.” There was no response from the girl so Jesse continues on talking. “You have your father’s attitude, your constant disagreement when underestimated and your hella show-off attitude is on the edge too. Like F/N, that man doesn’t know when to back off but you have your mom’s lack of words and that disappearance you do when in a crowded room or something and you and your ma can surely be a definitely killer beast when angry. Dang, you L/N are scary people.”

 

 

“And your point is?” Y/N hissed with anger, hearing her father’s name and having this type of conversation was testing her patience. Something was starting to stir together in her, being remembered of her family, her mother she saw dead and her father she tried to save… she was beginning to feel her own misery waking.

 

 

“Nothin,” Jesse said, standing up. “Just wanna let you know if you’re questioning something, your father told me everything already so…” He added before making a beeline towards the door. “Alright, I’ll leave you to sleep.” And with that, he shuts the door as he steps out. Jesse breath out the air he didn’t know holding.

 

 

Jesse had taken a bit of training on the training ground here in the base, just tried to break some sweats to think of anything else than his worries for how Y/N had started her cycle now. The girl is already 19; she should have started at 20 like how F/N had said. _Could it be something triggers it?_ Jesse thought but could only answer it with a sigh as he reload his revolver. And she even said that it happens before as well, who it could be that’s triggering her heat then…                            

 

 

 _But it’s a good thing… somehow. If Y/N’s cycle is triggered without Alexander being near, then it’s good. That’s mean that there’s no attachment between them and that Y/N is capable of having her heat with someone else._ Thought Jesse, somehow finding relief in his theory but a thought cross his head, _what if he is…?_ No! There was no way Alexander could be any near Y/N, the girl had always been inside the base, there is no where it was possible except the girl did come back from a mission before she starts acting up. _Oh Jesus… please tells me I’m wrong._                                                                  

 

 

“McCree!” A voice behind him calls out, taking him by surprise for a minute since he was about to shoot but prevent his own mistake by not pulling the trigger. Turning around, Jesse saw Angela jogging her way towards him.

 

 

“Heya Doc.” Jesse greeted but it was ignore when the woman reach out to drag him. “H-hey, what’s with the rush?” he question as the woman continue on dragging him away.

 

 

“Winston had something to talk about with you and there’s no time to waste.” It was all Angela had said before she continues on dragging Jesse towards the needed location.

 

 

Jesse didn’t feel like questioning it, like he had somewhere else to go anyway. Now that Jack was away, he feels like relaxing a bit since it’s been a pain this few weeks. When they arrive, Jesse already saw the scientist, facing the screen like he always seems to do. “What’s with all of this, Winston?” Jesse questions the scientist, massaging the part where the doctor had gripped.

“Oh, you’re already back.” Winston started, putting away the paper in his hand as he glances at Angela. “Had you talked with Symmetra yet?” He questions the woman, ignoring the previous question from the cowboy as he focused on the main subject of their meeting.

 

 

“Y-yes,” Angela mumbled, “she stated that Y/N was a little distracted and was acting quite daze when they started their mission. It’s all she said.”

 

 

Nodding with a content sigh, Winston finally faced the cowboy. “McCree, I’m sorry for the sudden invitation but we need to discuss about a specific person that could be included in something extraordinary and we need to know first if you’re willing to cooperate with us with it.”

 

 

After a silent, Jesse sighs. “We’re talking about Y/N aren’t we?” Winston and Angela could only nod. “I guess it’s better if I’m not the only one. Alright, what do you want from me?”

 

 

“Information,” Winston said, directly pointing at the needed ingredient. “I know you and F/N had been companions to each other so I’m certain with the fact that you must something I don’t, which could be the first.”

 

 

“Heh, you got that right.” Jesse teased, a smile plastered in his face that soon turns to a frown as he starts the tale he knew about the family of L/N. Starting with what he had with M/N and the Deadlock Gang, with his first meeting with an adventurous F/N that amaze Jesse himself when he first watch F/N fought in the field and his encounters with Alexander F/N Nikolas. The marriage and baring of M/N with Y/N, and where trust was tested and F/N told Jesse everything that will occur if Y/N ever lived long.

 

 

And also, about the hidden living creatures called as Persona by does who had heard its tale; Persona, who age slowly and had haunted the night, driven by emotions and desires, depending how they are made. They are creatures who live deep inside the curse one, the blessed one, the one chosen and ones who given by selfish deals. They can be seen as genius to some, witches to some. They are unknown from the world, away from the media, they were dangerous to be with, to be the one make fun of, and to those whom encountered one gave them thrills that led them awake, knowing their eyes are on you no matter what, lights on or off.

 

 

With a hum, Winston tried to clear his theory. “So, this Persona you speak of, one can be turn into this hybrid when one made a deal with another one?”

 

 

Jesse nods, “F/N knew that Alexander was a Persona himself and though their parents tried to hide it, the signs were there so clear. So he grew desperate to have Y/N be safely born and have no illness for both M/N and Y/N and so the he decides to make a deal with Alexander to make Y/N one of the few surviving Persona.” Jesse reported as he took a sip of the coffee in the table. “Unfortunately, F/N was too blind to see the outcome of agreeing on the fact that he was giving Y/N’s life to his brother’s hand.”

 

 

“But it’s impossible for something like that to be impossible.” Angela stated.

 

 

“I thought the same thing too Doc.” Jesse replied, “But I kid no one about what Alexander can do… that man is brutal and he’s doing everything to have Y/N. Persona is strict to what is dealt to them and can be driven by their emotions without them knowing it… That’s way she…” Jesse whispers the last sentence, pointing out Y/N rampage while she was still in her identity as Blank. “Also, Y/N doesn’t know about this case.”

 

 

“What?” Both Winston and Angela said, exchanging glances to each other before facing the cowboy again.

 

 

“Well, y’all know F/N died too soon and M/N didn’t even have a chance to explain this to Y/N so the gal grew up without knowing what’s happening to her.” Jesse said, shrugging his shoulder on the progress. Jesse felt the sudden sadness in him to grow in the memory of the L/N’s tragedy but kept his posture still as his voice glee a “So any more questions?” to the other two.

 

 

 

Angela cleared her throat then, getting the attention of the scientist and the cowboy. “So she is in fact, in heat then?” she asked.

 

 

Jesse nods, “Well yea, something must have trigger her senses.”

 

 

“How could have it been triggered then?” Angela questions and hearing the answer left her flushed.

 

 

“Well, F/N said if Y/N did find anyone capable and _willing_ to… well, _mate_ with, it will start.” Jesse reported, “So she must have meet the one then if she’s acting up like this though it’s seems possible to point up someone since Y/N did said it already happen before.”

 

 

“I see…” Winston hums, glancing at the photo in the screen. “But will she be alright soon?”

 

 

“Yea, give her a few more days and she’ll be good… but if the said person that causes this is near… I think… maybe months?” Jesse said, guessing. “Not totally sure ‘bout it though, I only know what F/N had said.”

 

 

**Later**

“…Y/N’s in heat.”

 

 

Such simply statement cause the whole room be silent, shock and widen eyes was exchanged to each other as each girl gape.

 

 

“You’re kidding right?” It was Hana that asked, breaking the silent and soon everyone in the room follow on with their question.

 

 

“Look y’all, Angela said it would better if you girls knows the truth. I did what I was needed for so I’m leaving y’all here now. Geez, you peps really need to calm.” Jesse rambled, standing up to take his leave.

 

 

“Whoa, whoa, love. You need you explain this! You must be taking the piss on us!” Lena blinks in front of the cowboy, gesturing him to sit back then.

 

 

“McCree,” Fareeha added, “What do you mean by Y/N’s heat? Is she in some kind of illness?”

 

 

Glancing at the doctor for help, Angela sighs and takes the responsibility on explaining what it meant. She started on the fact that Y/N had grow up differently, not mentioning the Persona subject. “…and that once in a while she experiences a stage of needing release from a intimidate action.” Angela reported, trying to be subtle with her explaining.

 

 

Though it seems to cause more confusion for the people in the room but before Angela could continue, Jesse sighs loudly. He was really getting tired with all the explaining he’s been doing since morning. “Look, think of it as some type of fantasy fiction you’ve read in books or something. There’s this person A, who found this person B irresistible and suddenly person A wants to bed with person B because they cannot resist their urges!”

 

Somehow catching up with their subject, Lena guess “… Like werewolves and stuff?”

 

 

“What?” Mei and Hana said, confuse.

 

 

“You know, because when werewolves find their fated mate and to some point they get intimidate with each other simply because wolves are highly driven by lust and love for their-- OH!!” Lena rambles then before smiling on the fact she finally get what Jesse meant by ‘in heat’, though her discoveries did brought her blushing brightly after. “O-oh… that’s what you meant. Y-you could have j-just said so, love.”

 

 

And it seems she wasn’t the only one who catches up, everyone was blushing in their own way. “S-so what are we suppose to do t-then?” Fareeha asked Jesse, slightly dazed with her mind running wildly.

 

 

Jesse, standing up, answers with, “I suggest y’all keep your pants on for yourselves and don’t do anything ‘bout this. Leave the girl alone for a week or so!” He said before leaving them on their own on Doc. Ziegler’s office but before he closes the door, he glances at their flushed faces, “I’m making sure of it.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH I wrote this chapter longer than I expect I will lmao
> 
> Hey, what do you guys think? Hope y'all enjoy it and just a question though, did I do another chiffhanger again? I mean I'm suppose to know that but I honestly don't know if I was doing it. I was told I was doing it too much and so I tried to fix it... I don't know how though hahahaha


	17. Awake from slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something linger in the depth of her... finally waking to do its purpose.  
> It had begin awakening more feelings that yet its host couldn't handle   
> but it was like air, it was like a bittersweet sensation on her lungs and... 
> 
> She found it quite addicting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the wait y’all but this chapter a little longer so I hope it’s worth the wait! School doing it thang to meh life again, you know how it goes but here some update for ya nerds, I love you nerds so much I couldn’t handle not updating xD

There was a faint laughter echoing in Y/N’s surrounding yet there was only mist to see in her dream. There was no sense of direction as the mist collides with a faint of flavored scent, the type of smell that’s making Y/N feel drunken by the way it linger in her nostril. It smells so sweet, like the taste of lipstick Y/N couldn’t bear to forget. It was feeding her yet it wasn’t fulfilling any hunger in the pit of Y/N desire, she needed _more_. It was finally happening… the ‘awakening’ had begun to roam in the Y/N’s head, blinding the girl with images that she yet admits to be too promising to ignore.

 

 

The laughter’s volume was raising as it continue to manipulate it host, and was getting closer as the mist’s shade begins to be colored in a grayish way. “ ** _Young…you-hungry… H-here? Haha… why?”_** It echoed. The flame inside the maiden flickered, burning like a soft, comforting sensation that Y/N cannot amiss. “ ** _Tired… Feed… Here…Time hahaha._** ” It sounded like a lost being just experiencing its first moment of living, still naïve with a certain hunger being its air with a knowingly plan. “ ** _You… taste… are? This… haha sleep… no… delicious!_** ” It sound so promising as well, like a messenger of good news, while the faint smell begins to linger in a way that taunted Y/N, mocking her with the images of a woman, eyeing her in a way to tell a want. Though a wonder did cross its minds, the woman it hunger for seems to be… plural, each had different name it can howl. Yet it was no problem for them, the more it is… the merrier the ways it will be feed.

 

 

“ _W-who are you?_ ” What the question Y/N could only mutter as the mist begins to creep upon her skin, attaching themselves like they were to be the one to coat her, it was purring, Y/N can feel it vibrate. Many things were flashing in Y/N’s eyes, things she call tempting, so arousing, vulgar things but her companion called it its feeding, its mere purpose and its desires.

 

“ ** _I’m...haha you-we… AWAKE!_** ”

 

 

“—wake up!”

 

 

Y/N suddenly bolts up as she begins to conscious of the constant shaking of her body. Above her was another person, pinning her with such worried state. Both of them were panting badly, one had her eyes blurred by the tears she shred while asleep and one glared in such panic gaze. None spoke then; both were paralyzed in their spot. Y/N was having another one of those dreams but tonight seems different for the mist had gotten Y/N completely, taking over her finally.

 

 

“S-Sombra…?” Y/N frowned, mind setting in the sensation of the hacker’s hand upon her shoulders. She suddenly flinches away from the girl’s touch, afraid of what it the feeling meant. “What are you doing here?” Y/N was aware that she was in a private room yet the thought of someone walking in while she’s accompanied by an enemy’s agent; she knows she’d get in more trouble than she is now.

 

 

Composing herself off the bed, Sombra gave a sly smile, the one that hideaway what she truly felt in the past situation. She had visited upon the new discovery she had listened in the meeting that had occurred between the three high-profiled named agents just this morning – _she’s very glad that she manage to pull off putting a small camera on the room without getting caught at all, well with a little help of course_. She couldn’t believe it and had planned to get answers herself but end up finding the girl squirming with sweat, murmuring words that couldn’t be tell as an actually language in the middle of the night. She stood with her right hand on her hips, “Hello to you too, friend.” She greeted before giving a playful wink.

 

 

Y/N blushed at the gesture but groan otherwise to hide it, though she surprised herself with the action. _Why did I…?_ It never occurred before, she never felt bothered with the old statement. It was new of her but Sombra doesn’t seem to have noticed – or cared – by the sudden exchanged. “Why are you here?” Y/N whispered, feeling slightly suspicious about the unplanned visit.

 

 

“Wow if that’s your way of saying you missed me, then I’m very much touched by the words.” Sombra commented with a snicker before she crossed her arms, brow raised. “Anyhow, I came here with few questions pending to be answered and you, Amiga, are the only one who can satisfy me.” She stated.

 

 

Y/N had sighed, she couldn’t disagree on it cause one; the girl is too persistent to say no to and second, she’s too dazed for an argument. Though Y/N did ponder on the thought of why people were starting to act a little… out-of-personality frequently now. Y/N can understand Angela; she could be the reason why the doctor was shying away when they – _Hana, Mei, Tracer, Fareeha, and Angela herself_ – had visited just after supper.

 

 

Lena was acting quite ‘shy’ when speaking with Y/N, the stammering was really new from the British but hell, Y/N found it endearing and cute; Hana had a really suspicious smile that felt like she was in a prey-predator play with Y/N, the girl seems to playing a game or some sort that just all the sudden Y/N can her giggle, though there was nothing to funny point and Fareeha, she was acting too dazed to talk with and kind of act like a girl with attention deficit disorder, always losing focus and doesn’t seem to be listening at all. Y/N could even consider Mei the only one being descent enough for a conversation. Though Y/N did wonder if the girl had flu, the redness upon Mei’s cheeks hadn’t gone away ever since she enters the room.

 

 

“What is it this time, Sombra?” Y/N yawned.

 

 

“Alright, alright, I’m making this fast for you so you could return on being sleeping beauty for me.” Sombra stated before opening a holo-pad in the thin air. Sombra show Y/N then a picture of a wanted man, coated in dark clothing with the same mask that led for the girl to jolt awake once again. Eyes widen, Y/N then goes back in fort from the screen and the hacker. “Look familiar?” Sombra observed. She likes the way the girl’s eyes sudden burn on her. “You see, he’s been trying to dig on you for a while, I’m receiving many attempts from him and I’m wondering if you know him or not.” She excused, wanting the chance that she could fool around, just for a bit.

 

 

Y/N’s gaze softens and flickered away for a moment, coming to the conclusion that the hacker girl wasn’t aware of the man’s constant trying to catch her before. Though, a frown crosses her face then as she realizes that Alex was doing it again! It was making her worry. “Shit…” she curses under her breath as she begins to nibble on her thumb. “When did this start?” Y/N questioned, eyes darting back to those violet pair that Y/N couldn’t help but study, losing her focus on the important matter for a moment. The way it flickered with mischief, it’s vibrating color that seem so endearing, lurking Y/N’s mind to howl a voice so deep, ordering to be noticed.

 

 

 _Oh, I never noticed how her lips seems so touchable, they seem soft enough to… Oh god, what the hell!_ Y/N then argued with herself, lecturing her own mind for thinking something so direct. Her eyes dawn as she repeat the words she’s now chanting in her head. _It’s not mine, these thoughts are not mine! Control yourself!_

 

But a growl in her throat vibrates. **_Her scent is_** – I need to focus! I will not fool - **_with her! She’s willing!_** The voice keeps bothering Y/N’s peace of mind, it was roaring with nonsense yet Y/N could understand what it was pleading for. _GO AWAY._ It took much force to shut the beast down but when Y/N begins to be aware of the sudden closeness from the hacker and her. Her eyes sudden widen to see Sombra staring so focused with Y/N’s.

 

 

Y/N swallowed and open her mouth to speak, to question Sombra’s intention were but was cut off when the girl sudden pushed her down, returning to their position like before but this time, the hacker was planning something more than asking questions. Y/N curses to see Sombra’s dazed state and finally come to the point that she cannot trust her eyes no more. Closing them, she tried to fight the strength that Sombra had though she felt helpless when the girl pin her arms above her head.

 

 

“S-Sombra!” Y/N whisper-yelled, calling out to bring the girl back to reality. “Sombra, stop i-it! You gotta stop! T-this isn’t you!” She continues on, struggling as she kept her eyes close tight. “Go-goddammit, h-hey n-!” she was then cut off when Sombra’s lips found hers, her eyes shot open quickly to see if the soft lips on her was truly on hers.

 

 

And it was… this then woke an urge inside Y/N. The urge waking what creep upon Y/N’s body and it flood her with lust, something utterly tempting but she knew better to be driven by it. Y/N pushed the girl off her as soon she had her hand freed and when Sombra, after slapped, woke herself from the daze, confusion written all over Y/N’s face as soon the hacker laughed. Laugh like something funny just happen in front of her eyes in which Y/N quickly catch on.

 

 

“W-wha… Oh blimey! Sombra! You tosser, I can’t believe you just did that!” Y/N quickly lectured as the hacker only smirked.

 

 

“So that’s why he’s after you then, you’re irrespirable!” Sombra commented, ignoring the glaring from Y/N, with a wink. She’s truly was satisfied with her playing. “Now, speak up and start from the beginning. I want to know why this guy is really into having you by himself.”

 

 

With a groan, Y/N scotch away from the hacker with her lips slightly pursed. She huff, looking away to ignore Sombra’s existent. “I’m not telling you anything you’d regret learning.” She said, though she was genuine about it but Sombra respond with an eye-roll, completely not buying the excuse.

 

 

“Amiga, you must have forgotten who you’re talking with.” She sassed, giving another sly smile.

 

 

“It’s a long story…” Y/N mumbled, knowing that even though she insist on not telling, the girl already know the whole of it.

 

 

Standing back in her feet, Sombra made a beeline and sit down in the near couch and laid down in a comfortable way. “I’ve been signed a pretty long break so I have time.” Sombra grinned, just knowing that she’s winning the situation in any other way around.

 

 

With a defeated sigh, Y/N took a moment to recall the memory, it’s painful to think of the day where the war had happened, the day where her father had saved her only to be stuck and be swallowed by the fire.

 

 

**Nine years ago**

Panting rhyming with the beat of booms exploding that goes with the fires of guns had played as F/N held her daughter’s hand tight, guiding her through the war. There were few who were still out in the street of London, some are armed men fighting with their life on the line while some are waiting for their death, F/N wanted to help but his daughter was his priority at the moment, nothing was stopping him from keeping his little girl safe.

 

 

They were in a great rush, his little girl exhausted from the hours of running they had been doing. The safe area was still yet far for them, F/N had no choice but keep encouraging her to keep up. “Come on, Y/N, we have to get to mum, okay?” It was the only thing he can say but was enough for the girl to nod her agreement.

 

 

When the people had become aware of the approaching war machine, Y/N with her mother had tried to run as well, only to be separated by an explosion nearby. F/N had managed to get to her just in time to rush her away from the trades of bullet cause by the Blackwatch. He didn’t need to worry for his own wife, she can handle herself before and an L/N knows what to do again.

 

 

As they continue their way, a nearby building had collapse and F/N had quickly pushed his daughter away to safety. He succeed upon his task to keep his daughter safe but as he feel his limb wouldn’t move, he knew that then he’s done for it, “Papa!” the sound rang in his ears like a sweet melody he grows to love more than anything. Everything else begins to blur themselves away yet the glow his daughter shows was the only thing keeping him away. With a weak smile, he reaches out for her, stopping her from trying to lift the building parts.

 

 

 _Young and so naïve… my daughter, my little Y/N, I’m sorry._ Y/N leans in to his touch, her tears rivers, “Papa!”

 

 

The voice begins to get in the part of low and sadden, like how a sad song would play. _I’ve put my daughter in such situation where she will reckon with my mistake… I’ve greed too much for a life with you, now you will live without me._

“Y-Y/N,” he called out, “you-you are my s-sunshine.” He sang, letting the girl sink in what he was getting at, “M-my on-only sunshine.” With widen eyes, Y/N watch at her father cry with her, he cough blood that he tried not to spill. “You make me happy when the skies are gray.”

 

 

“You’ll never know dear,” Y/N begin to sing with her father as he tries her best to keep his eyes open. He’s strength weaken, the hand that he was cupping in her face lowering. “How much I love you…”

 

 

Y/N noticed something that stood above the pile, looking up to inspect it, her eyes widen more to see a man coated in black, masked. She felt scared then, remembering the warning that both of her parents had said; **“When you see him, run.”** It was something both of them didn’t kid with her, she recall her mother’s stern voice that she rarely heard, her father’s serious expression upon that matter. She felt like running then, yet stop upon the remembrance of her father trapped in the pile. She can’t leave him, she wouldn’t!

 

 

Taking a look at her father, she saw him smiling at her, aware of the others presence, reassuring her to run. She shook her head no but he nods at her, before yelling “Run!” with all the air he can muster. Y/N hesitates to do her father’s bidding but with teary eyes, she stood up and run. Run with all her tiny legs can do, she didn’t look back as explosion occurred to her father’s location and yet with blurred sight, she continues the song she loved. “Please,” she started, her voice praying, “don’t take my sunshine away.”

 

 

**Present**

“So…” Sombra couldn’t bring herself to speak. She knows the tragedy of Y/N’s family; a hacker knows best, but she never heard it from the actual source. The way Y/N’s eyes gleams bright upon the mention of her father and her absentminded smile upon remembering her mother.

 

 

“It was when he started showing up frequently; chasing me for a matter I hadn’t yet learned…” Y/N continued on. “I know him in the name my father called him; Alex, but that’s all that I could remember of him. F/N said that he wanted me for something yet he kept details at bay that I still know nothing of.” She shrugged, “Starting then, I just did what I was told.”

 

 

“… You keep running.” Sombra added, figuring it was the reason Blank had ascend. Y/N nods, a weak smile on her face.

 

 

“Then, somewhere along the past, I begin to think that my uncle Alexander was at fault. It made sense with the name though at first I doubted it since he was the one teaching me to fight back, the things I know now was all because of him and if he wanted to get me… then why did he taught me these things then? He could have got me before then, when I still know nothing about the world’s way.” Y/N rambled on, resting her forehead with her palm. “I mean… just really, but I think I’m fooling myself over and over again with it. I look up to him like how I’ve been with my father and it could be the reason I keep taking the matter aside… Alex, Alexander… they’re fucking with me.” Y/N then huff, eyes glaring in the distance bitterly but deep inside, she was dealing with a crisis she wished for no one to know. She didn’t know what to believe in this family problem she have with her uncle… the only family she have left.

 

 

She returns her eyes back to Sombra, who seem to be in thought. She didn’t look away, ignoring the voice rising in her head. It was calmed, somehow, perhaps satisfied with Sombra’s plays before but it taunt Y/N, giving the idea of having more… to have _more_ than to mark those lips. Somehow, she’s beginning to think that she’s out of it, that this foreign voice is hers… cast by her own desires. _She does look endearing, and I’d love to… do some things with her._

 

It smiles, to hear its host finally getting the same idea. It senses some capability from the hacker and it will sure love to bed with her. _O- **oh** I will **do so! -** Not!_

“Well, then… I got the information I want.” Sombra stated, heading to the window to take her leave. “It was nice doing business with you again, Amiga~” She position herself in the window, ready to take her jump though her fall wouldn’t do any harm, her translocater was ready and waiting upon the other side of the base.

 

 

“Wait,” Y/N called out, halting her. Glancing over her shoulder, Sombra saw the girl hesitate to speak as she open and close her mouth. Finally, taking the hint that she’s occupying Sombra’s time, Y/N spoke. “Where is he…?”  Sombra couldn’t help but smile at the question, feeling amused that Y/N got the idea that she could know where this Alexander is.

 

 

Sombra hums, acting innocent on the subject but took the warning glance the girl gave her. “King’s row,” She reported with another wink before disappearing in the night, leaving Y/N alone to plan her own leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? It’s took a while to write and I hope I cleared some confusing matters! I know y’all have more question and I promise to clear them out in the future! Let’s just go with the flow peps.  
> Anyhow, SOMBRA JUST FREAKING LOVE TO TEASE! SHE’S A DEVIL, BUT A GOOD DEVIL AND I LOVE THIS DEVIL SO MUCH! OH SOMBRA, MY DEAR SWEET SOMBRA, WHY YOU DO THIS TO US!
> 
>  
> 
> PEACE! xD


	18. The day before tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N made a plan after talking to Sombra.
> 
> Angela confess her feelings and Y/N's may have felt the same but left the woman without closure just yet.
> 
> Lena and Hana played tag with reader.
> 
> Did Zarya just asked reader on a date?
> 
> Y/N meet up with one of the Shimada, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUUUPPPPPPP MY SISTER'S, HOW Y'ALL DOING?
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know... I'm a bad author for not updating for like a month?  
> But y'all love me and I love you so TA-DA
> 
>  
> 
> School an ass for taking me away from internet but *sighs* we all gotta do what we're gonna do.
> 
> ENJOY THIS SHIT YOU LESBIANS xD

 

**Chapter 18 – A day before tomorrow**

 

 

She didn’t fall back to sleep.

 

 

Y/N had stayed awake the whole night; mind occupied with things she felt trouble with. It felt nice, to do nothing, _be_ nothing as the hours passes by with her eyes watching the moon, it was a waxing moon that night, and it was beautiful, just… Oh how she hope for it to stay a little longer, just linger for a few more hours, to accompany her so she wouldn’t think of any other. But… the morning did come, much to her dismay.

 

 

Y/N heard a knock on her doorsteps as the first bird let out a tweet and giving the permission for them to enter, Lena “Tracer” Oxton steps in. The glow of her accelerator was the first one Y/N had look upon on, being reminded of the moon’s glow last night. A flavored scent of pancake had tag along with the British and Y/N frown to see Lena carrying a tray, “Y/N, ’ello love!” the woman greeted, smile upon her pretty face.

 

 

Y/N reaches out for the fold that rest on the bedside table and wore it, though it did felt quite odd for the woman not going against it but Y/N thought that Lena now understood the need for her eyes to be blinded. Y/N, giving the woman a small wave, respond with a “Hello to you too, my British missus.”

 

 

She heard that playful giggles, making Y/N feel that weird feeling in her stomach, a heat she’s trying to conceal. “Come on, eat up! You’ve been starving yourself for a while, which is not good, love.”

 

 

Y/N gave the woman a small smile, rubbing the back of her head in the progress. “Yeah, I’ve been gutted ‘bout certain things that any nosh doesn’t seem to… help.” She reported, giving a shrug. Y/N then felt the bed move, telling that Lena had taken the space meter away from Y/N.

 

 

“Well, you gotta eat even if you don’t want to.” Lena scolded then, giving a playful nudge that ignite laughter to leave Y/N’s lips. “Here,” Y/N expects for a plate to be given to her yet when Lena added “say ahh” she felt herself flushed.

 

 

“T-Tracer, I could feed myself.” She stammered then but Lena gave a sound of disagreement, leaving her to do her bidding. With her cheeks scarlet, Y/N opens her mouth and accepts the food. The taste was good! And Y/N couldn’t help but let out a mewl.

 

 

“It’s good, ya?” Lena inquired, smiling to see the girl finally eating. Y/N nodded, letting out a chuckle as she chews. 

 

 

“It’s brilliant!” Y/N responded as she swallowed the food.

 

 

Lena kept feeding her then as they talked ‘bout several things and Y/N was grateful of the British for helping her forget, even just for a minute. “You sure? Angela said that it would be better if you rest up for another week, she already talk with Winston ‘bout you.” Lena respond when Y/N said that she was already feeling alright (cause of Lena’s cooking, which made the British blushed at the compliment but you don’t know that silly).

 

 

“Nah, I know my body, it’ll work just fine.” Y/N responded.

 

 

It did took a lot of insisting for Angela to finally agree on letting Y/N out of the room, though with a promise to stay near people she can be acquaintance with. It was a little awkward between them, which Lena didn’t notice or paid no mind, Y/N didn’t really know what to say to the woman knowing that what they did was still lingering in their mind. Lena volunteered to be the escort, giving the reason that she had not mission waiting, and there was no further disagreement on the British’s desire to watch over the teen.

 

 

“Y/N wait,” Angela called out before the teen could step outside.

 

 

With Lena by her side, Y/N beckons the woman to wait outside for her, wishing to speak with the medic before anything else. Though with a frown, Lena step out, giving them the privacy they asked for.

 

 

“A-about the last time…” Angela started, already so nervous. “I just wish to clear things between us…”

 

 

“There’s no need for further explaining, _Liebling_.” Y/N inserted, a voice booming in the back of her head, ordering for things Y/N tried to hide away from her imagination. “I can tell that it happened in the heat of the moment and I apologies if it bothered you so… I’m sorry if I’ve done you wrong.”

 

 

“N-no… no!” Angela belted, shocking to hear Y/N’s statement. “Oh God, no, Y/N it’s never gonna be like that.” She confessed, adding “That’s been in my mind so many times and never did I regret it.” As she step closer to embrace the teen. “I’m hoping that you didn’t too.”

 

 

“You scorched my heart.” Y/N started, embracing the woman back. “And the thought of you leads me thinking of things I’m not proud of. It’s starting to bother me, I admit, but… your smoldering eyes left me to be… _this._ ” She confessed before leaning away. “But, my misfortune will not rest; I cannot accept this just yet.” ( **HOLY MOLLY THAT SHIT RHYME AF** )

 

 

Angela frowned, “What do you mean?” she inquired.

 

 

Y/N smiled a smile Angela cannot define. “That, I cannot explain.”

 

 

And, after leaving the medic on her own thoughts, the day goes on with Hana tagging along; they end up acting like children. It was Hana’s idea, she declare the start of the game upon slapping Y/N in the shoulder, shouting “TAG, YOUR IT!” before running as fast as her legs could.

 

 

At first, Y/N didn’t know what to do, she stands dumbfound on the hall alone since the gamer drag Lena with her. With a shrug, Y/N decided to play along, just to pass some time on her hand.

 

 

She walks down the hall, knowing that there were some people staring at her as she passes by. Y/N was too focused on her thoughts that she wasn’t aware of the one she’ll bump into as she took a turn, “Whoa there, frie—Y/N?” a voice with Russian accent spoke, big hands resting on her shoulder to keep her from falling.

 

 

“Z-Zarya,” Y/N dictated, “my apologies, I was slightly daze.”

 

 

A fair laughter escape the Russian’s lips, “No, no my friend! I’m glad to see you once again! I was told you were sick after you came back from your mission so it’s good to see you well.”

 

 

With a shrug, Y/N responds a “Yeah, thanks” as she gave the woman a smile. “We really do need to stop meeting this way thought, bumping in each other I mean.” She added jokingly that lead the Russian one laughing.

 

 

“Well yes,” Zarya nodded and her cheeks flushed as she added “but if it means seeing you each time, then I don’t mind at all.”

 

 

Must it be her ears deceiving her but Y/N heard that sentence being flirty and ignites her cheeks to redden. She was speechless for a moment, not knowing what to reply. “Well, clockwise.” Y/N said, clearing her throat. “I find that quite flattering to be honest.”

 

 

“T-that’s the plan.” Zarya reported, her hand combing her hair as a nervous gesture. “I do wish for us to meet more, perhaps go somewhere?”

 

 

Hearing such offer as that made something twirl in Y/N stomach again and many thoughts crosses her mind like a train wreck. That **_voice_** was lingering in the depth of her mind again. “I-I **_be_** delighted.”

 

 

With plans prepared for next week, Y/N bid her goodbyes and return to her searching for the two giggling woman. It was easy then, knowing their laughter was bouncing in the walls that become her way to use her echolocation. They were near and watching her, perhaps thinking she haven’t located them behind her, tailing Y/N.

 

 

She didn’t wish to spoil their laughing so she façade. Acting as if she was lost and close to giving up. It was fun and games after all, well that ended soon as one called her. “Miss L/N,”

 

 

It took a while for Y/N to recognize that voice, that booming and sometimes irritating voice that once committed in a battle he surely regret. With a smile, she greeted Hanzo Shimada on the hall. “Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise.”

 

 

“So was it true?” The man was quick to get on the point.

 

 

“You need to be more specific than that.”

 

 

Y/N was sure that the man was already fuming. “Soldier 76 had gone to the King’s Row with Genji and given us the description of _that_ man. If I’m not mistaken, he’s looking for you is he not?”

 

 

“Well, yes.” She nodded, “And do pardon me but I don’t think we can talk here.” Y/N leant her hand for him to take and without question, Hanzo took her hand to let her transport them out of Lena’s and Hana’s view point, leaving them questioning what they were talking about.

 

 

It was that time when Y/N was in Japan in a bad time, she knew she’s intruding a private matter but she done much larger crime than eavesdropping to someone’s argument. Was it her fault that hanging on the roof means that watching the two Shimada fight? It wasn’t planned but what spikes her curiosity was the fact that they seem to possess something you don’t see every day. She watched them till one left, curious she is at that night, she tried to find out more of this two brothers.

 

 

After a long time of her digging, Hanzo caught up to her and they end up fighting. The man is pursuing her without fear. The two of them end up laughing at their battle; Y/N didn’t truly know why it ended that way. They never been in good terms, Hanzo still think of her as a criminal that intrudes in his life and Y/N think of him as a man built in his mistakes. And why they were now in the rooftops, Y/N was sure it was all because of what she’ll about to do next.  

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19 – Just before anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's just winging the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAYYYY, TRIED TO UPDATE SO SOON CAUSE I FEEL LIKE A JERK ABOUT A MONTH OF ABSENCE
> 
> HEY HEY HEY~ ANYONE LISTENING TO HAMILTON BY LIN-MANUEL?!
> 
> OH FUCK THE GUY GOT ME HOOK ON THOSE SONGS MAAN
> 
> I'M. ADDICTED. AF!!!!
> 
> Damn that guy, making me cry bout a died guy from 100 years ago xD  
> Anyway, this is kinda short but hey! I'm doing my assignment at the same time, bear with me! LOVE YOU LESBIANS!

 

**Chapter 19 – Just before anything**

 

 

“… You should have told this sooner so I should have gone with Jack instead!” Hanzo belted angrily as he hisses at the teen.

 

“Okay, first of all. I didn’t know this earlier,” Y/N confesses, stating her lack of knowledge of that _man_ roaming at King’s Row “and secondly, I didn’t even know you’re here in this base as well! I’ll be damned if I just let things go this way, I didn’t plan any this!” Y/N replies, the volume her voice was just as loud as the Shimada.

 

 

“Then confess!” The man barked, “Tell everyone who’s the criminal they must look for so that your issues can be done.”

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Y/N took off her fold to eye the man in the eyes. “Can’t you see…?” Her voice drips down, sudden expressing her uncertainty of the subject on hand “I can’t let anyone else be a problem here, including others is like adding dice at a chess game!”

 

 

A sarcastic laughter bounces from Hanzo as he shook his head. “A reason so low as that isn’t a reason at all.”

 

 

“Then tell me Shimada,” Y/N inserted. Hanzo caught a glimpse of how her eyes darken. “The moment you pierce through your brother’s flesh, and don’t you dare lie to me, did you ever think that perhaps such rivalry isn’t enough to be the reason to lust for your brother’s death?” The man’s posture shift at the sudden question reminding him of the sin he committed in the past.

 

 

He couldn’t dare to say anything, knowing that he now understand what the girl was getting at. He turn around to walk away but before he could open the door, he stated “If he dare hurt my brother, I will not hesitate to place the blame on you!” he declared, anger showing as he gritted his teeth, taking his leave as he glance at his shoulder to see a smiling Y/N, he sees how her eyes gleams, twirling with colors.

 

 

“Must you always act on with that temper of yours, Shimada?” Y/N barked playfully, slightly amused at how their conversation going to end.

 

 

“You have no right with that matter,” Hanzo replied before taking his leave finally.

 

 

Left to ponder with her thought, Y/N took a moment to see the sky and it’s beautiful blue. She didn’t like how things had gone on but the man himself was filled with unending worry for his brother. She couldn’t blame him; Hanzo once had to face with that monster before that his source of worry was understandable. _It’ll be after noon soon enough._ She thought before focusing on the thought of Lena and Hana, wishing to surprise them both from behind.

 

 

Which she succeeds on doing by blowing at Lena’s neck, with the maiden was unaware of her presence from behind, Lena scream in surprise, making Hana do the same, and thus, triggered Y/N to laugh at their suspense. “Oh blimey!” was Lena’s shock phrase.

 

 

“Where have you been?” Hana inquired quickly as she recovers from her shock. “Disappearing like that, you got us worried!” the Korean pointed out, index finger point at Y/N chest.

 

 

“Shimada problem,” Y/N shrugs, putting the subject aside as she invite the two for a meal which both gladly accept. Though, they plan to meet up outside the base so that Lena could escort to the “best place” here in London. Hana said she’ll go where food is, which Y/N can say that she can agree on with the Korean.

 

 

Y/N excused herself then, going back to her own room just for moment to freshen up herself. Being laid in that bed without proper hygiene is killing her. She showered, changed cloth and was quick to head to Nathan’s. The boy’s wounds seem to be recovering which Y/N was glad to hear.

 

 

“…Well, what matter to me the most is that you’re alright.” Y/N acknowledge as she stood up to leave. “I’ll leave you to it.” She bid.

 

 

“Hey, Y/N w-wait…” Nathan called out as Y/N made a beeline to the door, about to leave him to rest.

 

 

Facing him again, she ponders “Yeah?”

 

 

“I-I just wanna ask something, back t-then while w-we were in the mission. H-how did you get be back so quick?” The boy mumbled weakly but kept his open still. He knew he could have died so soon, his blood was flooding out of him and he faced that fact but instead, he woke up not somewhere unfamiliar but in a bed. “I should be dead by how fatal thus wounds were.”

 

 

With a sly smile, Y/N head back to stand beside the bed, hands reaching out to pat him in the head. “A magician never tells their secrets…” She responds, beckoning the boy to fall asleep, which he done as his medicine begins to dose him to slumber.

 

 

Y/N left him alone.

 

 

Y/N then was about to get out of the base, to meet a pair of lovely ladies, but before she could even step outside, her voice was called upon the speaker. “Please head to Winton’s office for an important matter.”

 

 

There was no hesitation when Y/N changes her course, making her way to his office as soon as possible. She didn’t knock, simply turns the knob and enter, “You called?”

 

 

“Huh, that was fast.” Winston commented, holding a pile of papers in his hands.

 

 

She shrug as her answer and stood patiently for him to explain. “I’ve got some progress with your matter,” Winston started as he beckons for the girl to follow him. “It’s still a prototypes but I’m keen to have you try it.” He added.

 

 

“What is it?” Y/N questions, she tails the gorilla from behind.

 

 

“I’ve tried my best from copying your father’s work and somehow, I’m half way there but I just need some little adjustment to finish _this,_ ” Winston said showing some type of headgear. “You may want to see this,” He added, stating the fact Y/N still had her blindfold on.

 

 

She does that and was dumbfounded at what Winston was reaching out. “Is this…?”

 

 

“F/N’s instruction said that with this technology install to you, you would less experience your natural issues, meaning; you’ll have no problem with your sight anymore.” He confirmed.

 

 

“A-are you sure this would work?”

 

 

“…Well,” Winston shrugs, “I believe in your father.” Such answer brought Y/N to smile, her eyes beaming in happiness. “Before you try it out, just lemme…” Winston took the device in Y/N’s hand and connects it to his computers. “I scoop around to the files he left behind and I found an application he wants to be installed into its data and, much to my dismay, I’m curious of what this could be.” The gorilla stated as he begin to type away.

 

 

Y/N was excited as her smile hasn’t left but in the moment of joy, she remember the ones that waiting for her. “Wait, I need to go!” She alerted him.

 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

 

“I have some people waiting for me, I wouldn’t want to spoil their patience,” Y/N bid, smiling at the gorilla yet before she left, she embraces Winston. Though she couldn’t fully warp her arms around him, she did it tightly as she could to show his gratitude. “Thank you, thank you so much for this.” She asserted, her eyes almost watery at the thought of her curse stopping its chaos. “This shall be a dept I’ll repay.”

 

 

Hesitatingly, Winston return the embrace as lips curved a smile. It felt good, to feel this. He watches her go yet with a smile as she wore her fold again, she dashes away. Winston thought of something, a resemblance he caught. Y/N looks like her father when she smiles like that.

 

 

 When exiting the base, Y/N waved her hands high in hope to catch Lena’s and Hana’s attention, though with them stands is Fareeha, which Y/N didn’t noticed at first, “Oy, mate.” Lena greeted, “Ya sure took your time there.”

 

 

Y/N felt nervous then, “Y-yeah, sorry. Winston called out for me. Gave me some news I couldn’t wait to hear.”

 

 

Lena chuckled, “I’m just kidding, love, we understand.”

 

 

“But I could have drag your arse if you didn’t come any sooner,” Hana butt in, triggering Y/N’s laugh. She wasn’t aware that her smile hasn’t left her face still.

 

 

“That, I can imagine,” Y/N nodded.

 

 

 

“What did Winston want to tell you anyway?” Fareeha questioned, surprising Y/N for a moment. She wasn’t aware the girl was there with them. “Oh sorry, I forgot.” She added, recalling that Y/N wasn’t seeing her.

 

 

“N-no, it’s okay. Anyway, it’s a secret.” She beamed at the three, earning a defeated groan from the British and Hana. “Let’s go?” She stated, wanting a meal to fill up her empty stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I HOPE YOUR SATISFIED  
> I COULD NEVER BE SATISFIED"
> 
> -ANGELICA SCHUYLER


	20. Chapter 20 – Chess Game! Enemy’s first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: I didn't proofread this~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ_ಥ)  
> I'm sorry for the delay! I GOT REALLY STUCK WITH LIFE AND SCHOOL AND ALSO LIFE! AND MY HOMEWORKS, AND FRIENDS, ALSO DID I MENTION LIFE IS A DICK? o(╥﹏╥)o
> 
> Oops, wrote those in caps...
> 
> Umm... enjoy this chapter, I guess...  
> I tried to make the wait worth it though...  
> Also I'm sorry -again.  
> （・∀・）LOVE YOU~

**Chapter 20 – Chess Game! Enemy’s first move**

Sombra made a _terrible_ mistake.

 

 

She didn’t think that he’ll be this _strong,_ quick and frightening. A know-it-all compared to Y/N profiled as Blank. Sombra couldn’t do much of a fight and, somehow, this Hybrid knew she was coming and had waited, planned, and now she’s wounded and fighting to live and to escape. She really made a bad move.

 

 

“Come out, come out wherever you are~” They sing-sang, making her feel sick in the stomach. Voice honeyed, filtered with an act of innocent. No wonder no one had suspected this said _traveler_ that had followed Y/N in secret. But Sombra was smart; she _knew_ and didn’t tell for the sake of protecting a… friend.

 

 

Sombra copes then, actually praying that Gabriel would take notice of her absent in the base and maybe Widow would too, and if they cared they’ll locate her in this dump. She have thought that a short _‘visit’_ to get more information about her finest research –the Persona Launch 2.1 that she found in the Talon’s classified files -and succeed to get out of this Hybrid’s hair in a flash had been a failure. Sombra was never the one to do Plan B.

 

 

The Hybrid caught sight of her –even when she was Thermoptic Camo –and had begun to chase her with great speed –and seems to be playing around! Though there were attempts from him to get a hold of her.

 

 

“Come on now, Olivia,” **(A/N: it’s actually her real name if you search it)** Sombra shivered as the man called her name and she gasp, in which she tried to muffle. “I know you’re here. I’m getting bored of this cat and mouse chase.”

 

 

 _Hot did he…?_ Sombra had no time to ponder, once again turning invincible to escape the doom that was closing in. The alley path had likely turn like a maze, each fork she crossed on always seem to lead her more confuse. She tried to climb up but was always caught and drags down. Sombra cannot risk her position while this Hybrid’s plays with her.

 

 

And then all the sudden, Sombra’s balance had shift her down and she falls into her stomach with a hurtful _thud_ and something heavy had trapped her down.

 

 

The gray mist was starting to scare her.

 

 

“Caught you, little mousey.” The man darkly chuckled but was interrupted when ground of men suddenly aim and fired at them.

 

 

Sombra was saved when the Hybrid pulled her with him.

 

 

“We got visitors, Olivia, hope you don’t mind if I act as a good host, yeah?”

 

 

Everything went black then as she was hit behind her head and Sombra could still hear that sadistic laughter as she falls into the darkness.

 

 

“Wakey, wakey little hackey.” The man teased –and though he wore a mask, Sombra knew he was smiling – and felt quite pleasant at the sight of the girl groaning and glaring at him. “My apologies for the rough treatment but we don’t have much time in our hand.” He huff through his mask, one similar with Blank’s mask but his produces smoke in each breath he exhales.

 

 

Without receiving sarcasm from Sombra, the man started “Now, let’s get to business.” and then he kneeled to level his eyes with her. Sombra couldn’t do much now since she seems to be chained tightly by something preventing her specialty to do her good. “Where is _she?”_

Acting coy, Sombra raised her eyebrow at him, she asked “Who? There’s many ‘she’ in the world, you stupid shit-face.” in hope to stall.

 

 

The Hybrid laughs humorless, “Of course, I gotta be more specific for my guest, yeah, Miss Olivia Colomar?”

 

 

She shivered again. “I know no one with such name, _Alexander._ ” Sombra couldn’t help but hiss the name with clench teeth.

 

 

“Ah yes, yes, you’re Sombra! Not that little _helpless_ girl who had no one else, but never less, let us return back to the subject in hand.”

 

 

The Hybrid knew he was getting into her nerve but Sombra controlled herself, mocking with “Oh, are you sure you’re not the one helpless? I can smell your desperation to get -”

 

 

She got punched in the jaw for that…

 

 

“I’ll repeat the question, darling, just to be nice. _Where she is_?”

 

 

Sombra just shrugs and got slapped, her dark skin stings because of the contact.

 

 

“We both know I’ll make you spill it, and I will break you if needed.”

 

 

Threatened the man and Sombra had received more beating when she refused to say anything else than “I might break but not today, Amiga.” with a grin that angered the Hybrid.

 

 

“Never less, even if you speak or not… you’ll still be a good use for me.” Without another word, he left her to the shadow, the room having no window or light to help her see anything but Sombra’s certain she was bleeding when some liquid substances were dripping down her chin.

 

 

She really hopes she didn’t make a mistake.

 

 

 

_Y/N felt good._

 

 

The day had gone on fine with Lena and Hana, along side of them joined Fareeha, who recover from her last mission just on time and had chatted with Lena and Hana when Y/N meet up with them.

 

 

With her fold still on, she knew that the three girls had the same smile crossed their faces as their conversation go on to random topics. Her nostril was filled with delight, both from the scent of her meal and perhaps the perfume of one that’s closest from her. Y/N didn’t know which it belongs but there was no complaint. It was quite alluring, a scent which she can compare to be muskier than Angela –almost making her mouth watery but she disguised each drool with a wipe of napkins.

 

 

Lena had held Y/N’s hand as they look around the market, forgetting that Y/N couldn’t see –or maybe Lena didn’t care -and had provided description of the things she fancy. And Y/N noticed, Lena scent was very… vibrating, almost, like the taste of sunlight. How did she knows the taste of that, Y/N couldn’t really explain that to herself as well.

 

 

Hana, when they’ve gone to an arcade, had challenged Y/N in few games and surprisingly, it was 5 out of 4. It was supposed to be a tie when a clawing machine caught the Asian’s attention. Hana really wanted that Pocky Chocolate bag and Y/N, taking a small peek through her blindfold, had succeeded the quest for her.

 

 

Hana had placed a kiss as she pulled Y/N down –the girl was too short to reach Y/N’s cheeks. Hana’s smell was a little different, a hint of flavored flower, a little sour but attracting, it was subtle but also… teasing. Y/N may have sniffed a few bits when closed to the Asian.

 

 

Fareeha, surprisingly, had simply been an observer but had only anticipated when Y/N had beckoned her to in one of the games they played. Fareeha had eyed Y/N with watchful eyes, things roaming in her head as the day gone on. She shivers in every ‘accidental’ touch, smiled whenever was being noticed by the blindfold one, and had enjoyed much like everyone else.

 

 

Y/N found out that a musky smell was coming from the Fareeha, the girl gives off an anticipating aura that Y/N lose some of her moral codes, sneaking touches to feel the burn of the girl’s skin. At some point –no one was near enough to hear, thank god –Y/N growl at the scent that seems to call her, almost predator-having-a-first-taste-of-its-meal-growl and it scared her… Y/N was scared of herself and the thoughts constantly flashing back to her mind.

 

 

 **“Eat… near…meal! EAT…HUNGRIER –HER!”** A voice in her head screams, pleas, needs, Y/N was trying to contain herself at each movement… **“MANY… want h-her t-THEM!”** it’ll sudden belted and it makes Y/N think she’s crazy for having thoughts like these for people being so kind, so… **_capable_** _._ No, no, these things aren’t right. These people have been nothing but good and she **needs** to stop **AND EAT –**

****

Though –those vile but _so tempting_ things put aside –this very moment, nothing matters than to laugh along with her friends.

 

 

They were done after hours and they continued to stroll around the town, just to forget they’re expected to be heroes. It was a normal day for these Overwatch members but much to their dismay, their fun had to come to an end. Hana decided to come along with Lena back to the base -which means Hana stealing the British’s goggles and Lena chasing the short girl- leaving both Fareeha and Y/N alone to accompany themselves on their way back.

 

 

“So, how was your last mission?” Y/N started as they walk in much slower pace than the other active ones. She put distance between them to save herself from the growing hunger in her.

 

 

Fareeha hums, “It was something,” she replies as she glances at the girl beside her and reported “There were several reports of someone, a masked man yet unnamed, trying to steal the Australian Military’s artifacts and they ask for me to help guard it until its departure in America. Thankfully, no blood was shred in my stay there.”

 

 

“Hmm… that’s brilliant then. It seems to be rare to find no danger in the field.” was Y/N’s comment and they continue to walk in silent then. Now to think of it, there wasn’t much to talk with the Egyptian, because of Y/N situation that invaded her entire train of thoughts and her lack of knowledge to what Fareeha might be interest in, and so she wanted for Fareeha to start another topic.

 

 

“Y/N…” Fareeha called after moments later. Seeing that blinded one beckoning her to go on and that Y/N was listening, Fareeha, with flushed cheeks, asked “Are you fancying someone at the moment?”

 

 

It was a surprise to hear such question pondering in Fareeha’s mind and Y/N shutters a “W-wha… what?” and cough to cover her sudden nervous. “W-where did that came from, love?”

 

 

“J-just… wondering that maybe if you d-don’t mind, I’d like for us to go on to –” The girl trailed off, trying to explain but ended with silent as Y/N had halted…

 

 

_There’s something wrong._

“Y/N?”

 

 

_There’s a disturbance somewhere… and it didn’t felt right._

Y/N felt sudden anxiousness filled her and felt her chest heave with pain, lungs expanding because of the shift of the air. Then someone shakes her awake from her screaming thoughts and a yell of “Y/N!” did so.

 

 

“W-wha…” Y/N then recalled her suppose exchange with the Egyptian. “O-oh, y-yes I mean, what was it you’re trying to say again?

 

 

But received a worried question of “What’s wrong?” from Fareeha, who then explains “You suddenly become pale and all… also you’re shaking, are you okay?”

 

 

The question repeats in her mind.

 

 

_What was wrong, anyway?_

Y/N then gasp, feeling her chest hurt and sting… she knows this feeling too well.

 

 

“I-I’m sorry, Fareeha b-but I have to go!” Y/N rushed, walking passed through a stunned Fareeha as she dashes her way to the base… Y/N had to hurry, to check if someone was alright.

 

 

Someone was waiting… _he_ was waiting for Y/N to take her turn now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyy~  
> Sup guys, it's been a while and I'm sorry for that, hehe.  
> I've been a little busy and all, got distracted and forced to anticipate with life's "exciting" activity (note my sarcasm please)
> 
> So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed that and I hope you'd understand my situation xD
> 
> PEACE!


	21. Chapter 21 – Y/N’s moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T PROOFREAD THIS CAUSE I WAS IN A RUSH HEHEHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated cause I feel like an ass for being gone and not giving my lesbian their chapters for lord knows how long…
> 
> and also if John Jay got sick after writing five  
> With James Madison writing twenty-nine pages  
> And Alexander writing FIFTHY-ONE on their essay 
> 
> Then I can write this chapter to make Hami proud!  
> ... wait that sounded weird now that I wrote that.

**Chapter 21 – Y/N’s moves**

“ _Y/N, you are what they call unknown… new to the world of discovery and all will insist –if ever they get the information that you are –a path for humanity benefits, a case of mutation since you succeed to live through your progress of becoming the very first human to carry the genes of a Persona. You are the Goal.”_

Y/N stood still, still hanged to hear her father’s gentle, smoothing voice that had been gone since forever. He’s words were blurred to her –though Y/N still progressed his words just fine –as she face the virtual man that’s in front of her now.

 

 

“ _My sunshine, I’m… I’m sorry that you have gone through whatever happened that brought you here now. I wanted to prepare you for it but –if you’ve succeed to find what I left behind –I must have failed to be at your side. I wanted you to live as normal as you want, to let you be installed to ordinary without much of a trouble… without knowing any of my mistakes…”_

Y/N had started crying. When? She wasn’t aware until something tickles her cheeks and to feel wet drops was her confirmation.

 

 

“ _But that I failed at but do know that I don’t regret letting you live, nor regret having you as my child… both M/N and I are content to see you grow and would have been too if we sees you now…”_

When Y/N finished viewing everything, she was gasping and wet by sweat at how anxious she felt. She shakes when she takes off the headgear – _her_ headgear –from head to toe and cried her tears out, to see her father, even in a virtual way, had affected her so. Words could not describe the anger, the loathe, the sadness and exuberance in her now, with this feelings brewed in her, Y/N felt like fainting but she let her eyes open, adapting to her sense of sight.

 

 

Y/N is far from the Overwatch base, she had sneak out when she got a hold of Winston magnificent work –Ingerium Headgear was its marked title - and now in a middle of the woods where she felt safe enough to begin testing the gear. It’s now night time and either of her companions got a sight of her since afternoon. She had visited each accountant to see if either had been hurt but all was fine, but the disturbance in her had stayed, mocking her with her lack of intuition. Then, Angela –who she bump into the hall as Y/N rushes to her office –had told that Winston had called for an emergency and that the Angela was actually searching for Y/N to alarm her.

 

 

They had arrived just in time for Winston to start.

 

 

Reinhardt, Shimada, Fareeha, Lena and Hana, all the main team had been there to listen and Y/N felt slightly out of place as Winston told that in King’s Row in London, where Morrison and Genji, with Ana, had encounter the said man bothering the team there and had capture some of the few members and there was two that reported that they caught sight of Sombra, Talon’s agent.

 

 

All had nothing to comment.

 

 

Y/N felt anxious and her fold done nothing to conceal her worries –only Lena and Angela caught sight of this –and was rather in a rush when Winston ended the meeting with the reminder that the Calvary will put on a rescue mission. He shown that the known location, somehow a purple sugar symbol –Sombra’s –had given this information. Y/N knew something was truly wrong that her companion was giving that in such time.

 

 

Angela had confronted her then with Lena, and they reckon Y/N waits until the assigned schedule to pursue. Lena couldn’t bring herself to believe that when Y/N nodded on the promise but couldn’t do much for when Angela had let go, Y/N was gone.

 

 

Lena had guarded Y/N’s door in a subtle way but was never informed when Y/N was already out.

 

 

“ _Y-Y/N, a-are you sure about this?”_ Nathan had beckon, watching Y/N gear up as the night had come to visit.

 

 

“ _Please, Nathan, tell no soul about this… think of this as your way to be even, yeah? I really need to do this alone and I promise you I will take full time responsibility when all is cock-up and that I promise you that I will not let it be.”_ Y/N pleas as she wore combat boots… she wears the uniform Morrison had handed to her but it was because she needed the trust of her comrades there in King’s Row if ever she’s caught.

 

 

“ _I… just promise me you’ll come back.”_ The boy beckons and Y/N had stopped her rush and faced the boy –still blindfolded though. With her hearth flattered at the care the boy was showing, Y/N had come and gave Nathan a hug to seal their agreement. “ _I don’t want to lose my friend, Y/N, I’ll join tomorrow’s mission to make sure you’re okay.”_

_“W-what, no, Nathan you can’t –“_

_“Yes I can,”_ Nathan insisted with determination in his eyes. “ _You’ve saved me back then, I will make sure I will to if ever… if you -”_

Y/N then cut off the boy by another embrace, one that linger and declared friendship. “ _Thank you… I will see you then, Vix.”_

Calm now because of the sight and soft touch of the air, Y/N installed her headgear back and let her get used to its way. It calculates Y/N strength, the limits of it; give a little boost when it locates movement, even the smallest. This was told to prevent any secrecy of her blood –perhaps when she decided to finish the other clips of messages still pending to be view, she can understand why her eyes trance those who are affected by it.

 

 

Now, Y/N must focus. With will take much time to get to London at this range, maybe she’ll be there at dawn if she hurries now. _But what was that…?_ She heard sometime and _it’s close._ Without much of a surprise, blue blinking light came into the view and Y/N sighs, she didn’t think they’ll find her so quick. She faced Lena with Angela, Mei tagging along with Satya just behind the Chinese girl.

 

 

At the sight of her, Lena belted “Love!” and had advance to take a hold of her, making sure her grip around Y/N was secured so when she tried escape whenever, she have to fight for it. “I thought I wouldn’t able to catch up with you!” Lena added, facing Y/N before gasping.

 

 

She was surprised that Winston work had fit the girl perfectly, the gear coated in red and shields those pair of eyes so mysteriously, it had a silver lining, one that pair to Y/N’s weapon.

 

 

“H-how did you know where I am?” Y/N inquired then as she glance at her pursuers, still feeling unusual that she’s facing them with her eyes seeing. She glance at Lena, who’s chirpy features still exist as she hope but the worry was there, in her eyes, in her hold that was making Y/N shiver at how warmth those hands feel –even no skin of hers was bare. How it was possible that it felt that Lena was actually touching her skin was a mystery.

 

Mei was her next interest, it took a while to take in the image of the Chinese, a want that she’s been feeling since their first encounter blooms again and Y/N blushed slightly, seeing that Mei put all of her attention back to her. Y/N caught that scent, an airy smell coated with lovely lavender; it was thick, hard to miss, hard not to **want**.

 

 

That **voice** was beginning to wake again.

 

 

Next, Angela… a woman of grace and beauty and made Y/N silently whimper. To be under those beaming eyes that put _her_ in trance, Y/N felt the sudden dryness of her throat. She was weak in the knee as that **voice** taunts again, saying inappropriate things as it moans in delight…

 

 

 _No._ was Y/N simply thought. _N-not right now, go away! Leave me alone!_

Satya… _oh my god,_ Y/N had felt something stir in her guts, it was being brew in her stomach and it didn’t felt right but **_good_.** By voice, Y/N had thought how the girl could have looked but this was nothing she expected. The tanned skin that just looked **deliciously** good, the sly look on her face and stance, those fierce, bone-chilling eyes, Y/N regret not meeting such sight sooner but it was all for the better, now, she have less problem, Satya wasn’t under the curse of her eyes like everyone could be.

 

 

“Winston told me,” Angela started, “that he caught you on camera disappearing with that.” and pointed at Y/N’s headgear. “He told us that it have locator so it wasn’t hard to pinpoint your location.”

 

 

Y/N cursed under her breath, trying her best to ignore the **voice** that’s start purring in delight as it was amidst by beauties it hunger. She was torn in being control of the poking Persona in her and struggling from the hold of the British damsel.

 

 

“I knew you’d do something like this -” Angela continued on, marching towards Y/N and swat Lena’s hand away, only to take her place and perhaps, very quietly, Y/N whimpered at the sudden touch and bite her lips to conceal the upcoming whine of her throat. “- but you could have stay up a little longer and waited for _all of us_ to go. Why must you act on your own, Y/N, if you’ve gone on and got hurt, what do you think we’d feel, what _I’d_ feel?” the woman rambled, and no one butts in for Angela was speaking for all… except Satya who just tagged along to see what’s going on.

 

 

“I… I don’t understand -” Y/N gasp, pondering why she triggered such reaction but had thought that perhaps it’s one of the effects she put on to the woman, to _them._ “N-no, look, I understand that you feel that way b-but I know what I’m doing, I’ve been doing this for years so I’m used to this so can you just -”

 

 

“No!” Angela and Lena disagrees quickly, the doctor shaking her head no in the progress of her letting out a pack of air. “Why is it so important for you to go alone now anyways? Why are you so willing to go there all the sudden?” was Angela’s question that made Y/N breath hitches for a bit.

 

 

 _Reasons… I’m being asked to give reasons._ “Because… they’re there.” were the only answer she could provide and the frowns of those wondering eyes bother Y/N a bit. “A-a friend, a very dear one… they’re one of the captured one a-and I cannot waste time i-if the guy Winston had told to be… dangerous is truly are one, then I cannot wait till morning to come and save them. Angela, they’re one of the closest friends I’ve had, they’re a person I could ever wish for. They talked to me, listened and… _cared_ for me when no one was there… and I _can’t_ lose them.” Y/N explained, trying to reason her way out of those hands that’s touch burns now.

 

 

“How can you be so sure, love -” Lena whispered as she wore a frown that beautiful face and Y/N faced her with a narrowed eyebrows, asking for Lena to be specific, “-that you can go alone without backup to secure your safety?”

 

 

“Because I’ve been doing that since forever,” Y/N insisted, backing away from Angela’s grasp. “I’m used of fighting on my own… I never had any Calvary,” Y/N faced Lena, “nor do I expect one now.”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Mei called out with a frown and Y/N was surprise, not because of the question but the robot floating around the Chinese girl. _So that’s Snowball._ She figured.

 

 

“What?” Y/N dictated, not getting the question was for.

 

 

“O-oh,” Mei suddenly flushed as many eyes had landed on her now but trying to clear her question up, she spoke “I mean, what did you meant when you said you’re used to… _this?_ ” Mei pointed out, and all understood what she was trying to point at.

 

 

Realizing her mistake, Y/N cursed herself for slipping such vulnerable information about her own self and think of something to say, to cover up her words. “I… I -” Y/N swallowed a nervous gulp. “I’ve walk the world on my own, if t-that’s what you’re asking,” She started then, “seen the ups and downs of a battle and I’ve done all types of it, won them to be alive and had lost some when... It’s nothing much, so you don’t have to worry.”

 

 

… No one spoke for a while as they watched the teenager try to mask herself up, and it pained them, even Satya felt pity, as Y/N façade a smile, one that been practiced but _wasn’t enough_ to fool anyone. Lena knew and understood but said nothing much as she watched Y/N shudder at the air dancing around them, as if her clothing wasn’t enough to give aid to the cold.

 

 

Angela also knew, being told and listen to the story Y/N had provided for her ’experimentation’ that they’ve been doing in secret. And she also said nothing, only reaches out to hold Y/N’s hand as the girl stay stunned and lost in her own world. She felt the shiver, the stone cold skin of the teenager’s palm and it shifts its temperature for a bit, as if the cold air was never there.

 

 

Satya had felt as if she was intruding something private but was too curious to stray away to give all the space they seem to need right now. Now she was sure that something was up, that Y/N is hiding something fatal, that there’s a flaw being buried inside of her and being ignored. Satya had the list to point at as Y/N’s trait; like how the girl lush lips pouts whenever she eats or that thing she does with her weapon at the training ground with Jesse, as if dancing never fighting. Swirling and stepping, walking, never running. Or that habit of hers to bit her thumb. Satya wanted a perfect list… but never once did she become this _curious._

 

Mei had actually enjoyed the sight, of the moon being so larger or was  it because of her lack of anticipation of nights that the new moon looks different than the last time. She didn’t know what truly brought the silent, only because she couldn’t level the worry printed in Tracer and Mercy’s face. She was missing something and felt a little left out that Y/N had told details that she had begged to be told some few times she had hanged around the girl.

 

 

“I…” Y/N finally broke the silent. “I’ll be in my room… I’ll see you all in the morning.” was Y/N’s bidding and had disappeared without saying much, leaving a relief pair and confused Mei and Satya.

 

 

Lena was glad Y/N made a smart move.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I CAN'T SAY NO TO THIS/
> 
> Oh god I'm in love with Maria Reynolds!!  
> Fuucccckkkk and worse I ship her with Eliza what's wrong with me!! AARRRGGGHHH!!!


	22. Chapter 22 - The Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N was told she didn't have much difference to the Overwatch members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAyyyeeeee!!!  
> Okay, yeah it took a while to be done with this chapter but I actually have a reasonable... reason. I have a job! at a supermarket... still it's a job! MY VERY FIRST JOB! And the people are okay to hang with, that I'm thankful for.  
> Money is getting hard to gain and required to have in these days so yep, I got a job.
> 
> Also shout out to @Coffee_Fueled_Melancholy cause they're my bae and they've been supporting this fanfiction for a while and I really appreciates youuuuu!!  
> Important note at the end!

**Chapter 22 – The Mentor**

Y/N didn’t sleep last night. Nathan did for the two of them -even though he wasn’t aware that Y/N had watched him sleep -because Y/N was too anxious to close her eyes, afraid her nightmares would be vivid as they were yesterday and like the other day… and the other day. Sleep wasn’t pleasant and she expected that it wouldn’t be tonight so she just… watched him, though Y/N wasn’t doing it consciously the entire time.

 

 

She felt envious perhaps, that one can sleep peacefully at night but that was good. Nathan was good so he deserve that… he was good and she feel jealous that he’s good still but again, Nathan deserved to be good. How hours have gone with her so still –Y/N wouldn’t move in fear of waking the boy –and was suffocating slightly, that every ticking second clench her lungs tighter and fear spreads was in her mind, also with the **voice** that seems to pleas –for the first time –for things to be okay, for a rest, to be good.

 

 

Y/N couldn’t bring herself to look through the Ingerium Headgear files again, she wasn’t ready yet but eager, yes she is, to hear her father’s voice again but that, she think, would failed to lift her spirit. Keen would flood over her fear but fear was burning fire that wouldn’t settle still with reasons, and hope did nothing for Y/N’s heart. Sombra was in danger, in the hand of the man Y/N fought so many times but in each encounter felt new, different and though her mask was on, the man knew she’s scared… and she’d flee away like always.

 

 

She was still a kid but wasn’t good.

 

 

Punishment was her present that God gives and Y/N hopes her future would be good, even if she wasn’t.

 

 

At 3 AM, Y/N decided to ghost through the hall. By ghost she meant hunting only the empty hall with yet her eyes closed, she didn’t want anyone knowing she had lied her way into the Overwatch.

 

 

“Hello,” a robotic voice greets Y/N from behind and it surprises since she heard no footsteps, leading her to jump away in a fighting stance. “Ah, I startled you, my apologies.” _An omnic,_ Y/N figured before recognizing the said omnic. The only omnic she heard that’s in the circle of the Overwatch was the all-known Zenyatta, a monk of peace.

 

 

Y/N then relaxed at her realization, offering a small smile that seems too weak even if she can’t see it. “P-please, no need for apologies, I was deep in thought and was surprised.”

 

 

“Yes,” the omnic agreed in a soothing voice, “I can sense your great distress from the corridors.” Y/N was stunned, not aware she was giving away such signal that an omnic got a hold of. “You are Y/N-san, as my fellow members had said, perhaps?”

 

 

Again, she was stunned, still not getting a hang of everyone knowing her name, but she confirm it with a “Yes,” and a nod, “Had I really been the topic of gossips?”

 

 

“Not quite as you think,” Zenyatta chucked –and how he manage to sound sincere that was beyond Y/N’s knowledge –and added “though some fellows are curious of who you are, it’s not always we have such recruit with great stamina and strength, an ability to see even when blinded, that we can compare to yours. Do walk with me, young one, I can tell you are uncertain to talk to me in such public space.”

 

 

Without much of an protest, -Y/N wanted to comment that the omnic was only a year older but refrain at that - Y/N followed the omnic through the hall before asking “Where are we going?” in a polite manner, she can sense great wisdom from the omnic, almost as if she can actually see it.

 

 

“Somewhere we could be comfortable. I wish to lend you a hand; I can sense that you are in the need of spiritual enlightenments.” And without much trade of words, the omnic monk led Y/N to where a Sakura Tree had sprout upon the back of the hills behind the base that is in a walking range, its pink leaves scattered and flown in the air as it dances, and the moonlight shone brighter here.

 

 

Y/N becomes less tense at the peaceful sight. It takes away her breath, her problem and troubling thoughts and the breeze of the cold night had lessened the burden in her shoulders. She let out a sigh as she felt the caress of the air, almost motherly, the comfort Y/N had appreciated since youth.

 

 

“Come, young one.” Zenyatta beckons, snapping Y/N out of her thoughts. “Sit with me.” And at that order, Y/N sat in Indian style beside the monk who she thinks was gazing upon the sight. “And do as I say,” he started, “close your eyes and simply focus on the pace of your breathing.”

 

 

So that’s what Y/N did, loving the feeling of her lungs being filled by fresh air. Step by steps, Zenyatta guides her through the needed meditation, talking about a chakra and what lurks through Y/N’s body that is trying to take control, trying to be freed from its shell. “But what is it, really?” Y/N pondered, “What is this Persona?”

 

 

“We monks,” Zenyatta started, “once lived with them. They are abused people, programmed to be assassinators and a brutal fighters in the field. They were experimented on but the factory of whence Persona had started was shut down in its mid-work when the American Government finally caught up to this project.”

 

 

With a sadden tone, Zenyatta continues to tell “Few had survived when the American Government dominates the fight but instead of freeing the people as they’ve promised, they had locked them and observed what they could discovery. The Government was amazed by these abilities that the Persona’s was force to show and decided to use them for more military uses.”

 

 

Y/N, hearing this, growled but kept silent to listen more of Zenyatta’s story. “When the Persona’s had escaped their grips after a year of the same abused treatment, they hid themselves well away from the sight of the media, camouflaging themselves into our village and the monks had welcomed them with opened arms. Persona’s had recovered after a century of their stay but they moved away soon enough from the monk’s grasp with treaty, as a ‘thank you’ for teaching them a great path of peace and harmony.”

 

 

“What happened then?”

 

 

Zenyatta then provided the requested information by telling “Persona had made a small town on their own, far from the south and the eyes of people, and there, they made a law for themselves, making sure that their legacy remains told _only_ to their kind. It surprises me that you don’t know this, young one.”

 

 

“I-I…” Y/N hesitated but finally confessed that “I grow up on my own. My father died before my eyes and my mother was murdered before I could question anything. I know only little of what it is that’s going on…”

 

 

“My condolence, young one… I can’t say that I’ve experience losing someone close but I know how it feels.” Y/N nodded, silently accepting his genuine words that she heard for the first time from someone and shocker, it came from an omnic. Not like she can blame this omnic for the war, but it did make negativity in her wake. “You are… afraid.”

 

 

Y/N was taken back and she glance back to the monk, “What?”

 

 

“Yes, that is why you are unable to be at peace and be at sync with yourself. You fear yourself deeply because of the difference of your soul, you compare yourself to others and find them worthy but not your own… you are uncertain of yourself and your abilities.”

 

 

I huff but couldn’t mutter a word to disagree. “I killed many people,” I confessed, “of course I’m bloody scared.” Silence lingered then and I feel hyperventilating as the truths comes flashing back at me. “I didn’t know what to do, I was enraged and so lost, I tried to be good but I couldn’t commit to it. I tried my best to gain some type of hope, to see the world in the new light and where does it get me…?”

 

 

I wasn’t aware when I started crying, or when did I found myself on four, I keep weeping as I beat the ground but the grass keeps caressing me as if it understand. “I’m scared, it’s all I ever known to be.”

 

 

“Persona were only human that’s been forced to mutate. They are humans that were upgraded out of curiosity… Now, Overwatch were people trained to be different, called to upgrades themselves for the world in the edge of chaos. Jack,” Zenyatta had laid his metallic hand above my head, and it made me look up to him in confusion, still with teary eyes, “had taken life to protect since his days of being a soldier, Lena had her own difference because of her condition with time, Genji-san had his doubts about himself, but he accepted himself as half-cyborg fighting for the people. Do you understand what this means, Y/N-san?”

 

 

I thought of what he said, trying to connect the dots but Zenyatta had explained “Overwatch is filled with people who are afraid of themselves; no one is the same as the other one, Y/N-san, we all had committed something other people wouldn’t approve of, so no can is able to judge. And though despite our difference, when in the battle field, we are in harmony. The back-story of our lives is not the one to tell our future.”

 

 

“I-I… but how can a monster like me just turn around to my faults? I killed those people without content, Zenyatta, how can I be forgiven?” I insisted, standing up once again to face the omnic with flared expression, as if I was baring my teeth like a wolf. I’ve been allowed to vent as the omnic simply watch me in my weakest moment, he watched me break down as I continue point out my sins. “I have blood stained into my soul, their screams echoing in my head, the moment their life was taken away, and it was because of me! It repeats in my dreams like a broken record and I could do nothing but hate _myself_ for what I’ve done!”

 

 

“Forgiveness starts with you, Y/N-san.”

 

 

“But that’s the thing! I can’t! Because what I’ve done is wrong and that I deserved to be hell for all of it!” I argued, pacing back and forth and begun biting my thumb because of my uncertainty for things.

 

 

After a moment of silent, Zenyatta spoke again to point out that “We have a long way to go.”

 

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

 

“Angela, she’s gone!”

Lena had blink away throughout the hall and barge into the Support’s office with the news. Fareeha was in the room with Angela and had jerk up at the news. “Vhat do you mean?” Angela inquired; the papers in her hand were already forgotten.

 

 

“She wasn’t in her quarters, Vix said he never seen her ever since yesterday!” Lena reported with heavy breath, she run panicked and may have woken her adrenaline on the way.

 

 

Fareeha pondered “Do you think she…” but she couldn’t finish the sentence as the three of them tense at the thought of their friend had deceived them and lead herself in the battlefield without anyone as her helping hand.

 

 

“Quick, we need to tell Winston!” Angela dictated, slamming the papers into the table and left it there.

 

 

And so they rushed out of the office and their hurried steps gain attention by some of the people in the hall. They entered the gorilla’s lair and had seen him talking to Athena in a serious manner, he did hear them entering and had stop the conversation with the A.I with a question “Good morning, is there something wrong?”

 

 

“She’s gone!” Lena quickly pointed out.

 

 

Winston frowns as he pondered “Who?”

>  

 

Three of the ladies answered “Y/N!” at the same time.

 

 

Winston nodded, joining the three in their worried mood, and had told the A.I about alarming the others. And at the same time, a message had pop up, from Soldier 76 in King’s Row in London. He requested back up as soon as possible, explaining that not only was Talon was there, the mysterious –Alexander but that he didn’t know yet –killer had been engaging with some help.

 

 

This alarmed them more and all had separated to prepare themselves for the battle. Winston had believed Y/N was headed to London, not aware that she was with Zenyatta, and hadn’t tried to locate her using the Ingerium Headgear, giving her the name to fix herself up with Zenyatta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-worker, Daisy, is trying to pull me to the HP fandom while I'm pulling her to the Hamilton fandom  
> and she's succeeding...  
> she's... making me want to do a fanfiction about it and SHE'S EVEN PUSHING ME TO DO IT  
> but I want to finish this first -that's still a long way to go don't worry -so that I could focus on making the plot to make sense.
> 
>  
> 
> What ya think, should I begin plotting for the future Harry Potter fanfiction?? Of course, it'll be Reader/Ladies like this one *wink* *wink*


	23. Chapter 23 – Bad is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing bad things for the good reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuuuuuuuuuup~~  
> Aye, I updated again!  
> I thought it would be fair to post this chapter before Christmas hehehe, that and I'll be busy latah cause I got a job and all and I wanna be responsible :D

**Chapter 23 – Bad is Good**

 

“ _…and what worse, the world didn’t want for you to exist. Maybe it was because they aren’t ready for you… and maybe it was because you shouldn’t really, that goes with the reason of your early sickness but I… Does it truly wrong for a father want his child seeing the morning sunshine_?”

 

“ _Alexander wanted you as well, but in the different reason than I. The Persona’s had been threatened, you see, their blood is becoming nonexistent. And he explained that the only way to save their kind was to be a Hybrid, to have a human turned to a Persona but only half way. You were suppose to be one but your genes, by the effects of my researches and attempts to give aids, had… let you develop to what they’ve called the Goal. A myth of vampirism and mutation, the traits of acceptable flaws, you were their answer._ ”

 

“ _You are able to age but slowly yet your mind had already matured to its full capability at this point. You do not need any blood for a meal but in the need to draw them out, to see them and… perhaps, the scent draws you into a physic of attraction. It’s… I cannot tell all truth, sunshine… I’m…”_

“ _Never less, you’re my daughter, not theirs to get a hold of so I… I’ve committed a crime I may have decided to bring to my own grave. Alexander, your uncle, and I had deal that I will devote your life trained to be their leader but I put false into my words, I’ve taken you away with your mother and been the reason of Persona’s edge of existent. We were trying to protect you and had thought we’ve end the pursuers but I didn’t know that Alexander was one of them. I should have known that since he was the one to offer but I was blinded, too… keen. That was my mistake.”_

 

“ _I’m sorry you had to take the responsibilities, I’m sorry I couldn’t stay and be a father to you, I’m sorry I’ve put you through this, I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I love you, sunshine… don’t go away._ ”

 

 

A week had passed and Zenyatta had keep Y/N’s location uncleared. No one had manage to get a thought of where they could be when the omnic had led her to an abandon temple far from the base and there, Zenyatta had given therapy and guidance towards spiritual understanding, enlightening her about doubts and give wisdom of words that in each passing days, starts to make sense. She wouldn’t dare hold the Ingerium Headgear and go through the videoed messages as she goes through this training.

 

 

For the first day, Zenyatta had insisted for her to stay and learn. He was persistent, used riddling facts that, in the end of the day, had led Y/N curious and convince. She worried for her fellow comrades that had gone as the backup team, the Calvary but again, the monk was persistent and had dared her to face his lessons if she wished to find her way. He was… quite frightening with his knowledge of facts and words that was supposed to be unknown to the world. Nothing seems to be missed by him.

 

 

Day two, he taught her how to mediate right. He told that Y/N needed to face the past, to let her inner voice be control, and that her wall should be put down. It was a hard day. She struggled in every bit of action; found that whenever she closed her eyes she’d be force to open them because _they_ were looking at her with dead eyes, glared at her for what she did. Her crimes wouldn’t let her be at peace.

 

 

It was okay, Zenyatta said, she did well.

 

 

Day three, Y/N didn’t know there was a waterfall in the temple. There, they mediate again, despite Y/N’s protest that it wasn’t working for her. That she couldn’t do it. “Just close those eyes,” Zenyatta gestured as he beckon the girl to sit with him beside the running water, “focus on the sound of the water, think of it and let it sync with the beat of your heart. Imagine it cleansing you, flowing down from your head to your feet.”

 

 

And so Y/N did that, and somehow it didn’t hurt to close her eyes. She didn’t leave her spot even at night and Zenyatta happily mediate with her until morning had come.

 

 

Day four, Zenyatta told her to move, sit down where the waterfall ends. The clash of the water in her bare skin –she wore only her sleeveless shirt that was beneath her uniform and didn’t take off her jeans. It was hard; the pain of the water was going against Y/N every tries to mediate. She didn’t dare leave that spot until she manages to go within the waterfall. Zenyatta visited her at night, seeing her struggles, saying “You will not find peace if you keep your problem keep the controls over you.” and left her again. Y/N understood what he meant after recounting it while she tries again. That the waterfall was supposed to be pictured as her problem and that she was struggle because she keeps thinking about it, going against the system she have thought didn’t exist. Y/N didn’t bother with the cold she felt the morning after, too happy to even notice since she manage to mediate, be at peace without feeling bothered at the harsh touch of the water.

 

 

She felt good the moment she steps out of the water.

 

 

Day five, Zenyatta attacked Y/N out of nowhere. “Fight me.” was the only warning and they’ve did that until afternoon, where Y/N herself sudden weak and couldn’t muster anymore strength. Zenyatta handed her a fruit and let her eat in silent. When done, they fought again.

 

 

They’ve gone on until morning of Day six.

 

 

Zenyatta had begin to point out everything about Y/N, recounting every moment she confessed she had committed, commenting that she had done it in propose at the very beginning. Y/N didn’t know what to do at first but the monk kept going. Y/N had tried to keep herself control, not wanting her anger get the best of her. It’s been what they were trying to do right? To keep her at peace, that this exchange is a test for her, to see if she succeeds on what she claim that she is now.

 

 

But… the words are getting into her.

 

 

“No! I didn’t want to do it!”

 

 

“But you’ve done them still.”

 

 

“Y-yes, but I was –”

 

 

“Do you still remember what they’ve look like, Y/N-san,” He targeted her with the orbs; Y/N dodges every throw, “the moment you’ve taken their life without considering the cons of it? Did you listen to their pleas? Did you look them in the eye without feeling sympathy, or did you enjoy killing them?”

 

 

“No! I regret what I’ve done! I wouldn’t be a monster!”

 

 

“So is it an excuse? A play that you done? What is it that made you? You say you were enraged but why kill them? They were innocents, aren’t they?!”

 

 

“Yes, yes they were and they never deserved to die by my hands! I knew that the moment I kill them. I killed them! And I suffer the nights of which I’m haunted by their voiced!”

 

 

“You think you deserved that?

 

 

“Yes!” Y/N sobs out, ignoring the pain of which when one of his orbs hit her stomach. Clenching at it, she boomed “I never wanted to do it but I…”

 

 

“You’re a murderer.”

 

 

“I… I… wouldn’t do that without a reason.” Another orb had made their way towards her. “I needed to!” He stops. Y/N’s pant and fall into her knee in defeat, finally letting her tears falls as she recall every word, every taunt, every truth that she had tried to dismiss but now was forced to discuss. She wondered still, why Zenyatta had stopped torturing her. “I… killed them to…” she panted and was surprised of her own addition upon saying, “to protect.” Suddenly, it hits Y/N. She look up to Zenyatta, seeing that he was watching her, with widen eyes as she reckon “I have to, they… they were going to… Oh god, that was why…”

 

 

Everything flashed into her eyes, recalling every bit of details and extends the capability of her memories. She was too focused on her memories of the moment of kill that Y/N forgot why she has done them in the first place. In every bite of recollection, someone was in need of savior. The only innocents to be considered were too little to count, in age of 13 where she rampaged out of anger, that was a moment of weakness but those man in the alleys harassing someone else, the gangs that she has encountered and had done things she know shouldn’t be done, the hired hitmans and grouping that threatened her with the intention to have her head, or to capture her to be used… and the foes that tried to kill her first.

 

 

She was still a child when she started killing bad people… she killed them for the sake of protecting the good. That why she had no doubts of the moment of kill the very first time, that’s why she had heard the thank you of the woman that was bound to be… taken against her will, and why she covered up the fact by saying that someone else killed the man. She was the reason why the police got a hold of the drug dealing, trades of illegal weapons and got the upper hands of the mafias that had dared to get the upper hand of her. Blank wasn’t truly pictured badly, some people knew what she was doing was for the good, even when those people are only few. Y/N may have done little good, but still she was good. She has done the wrong things for the good reason.

 

 

Y/N cried until exhaustion brought her to sleep.

 

 

It was mid-morning when she wakes, and had known her sleep was good. No nightmare, no screaming voices, but they were still there, just quiet. She saw Zenyatta by the waterfall, mediating. She joins him in silent, letting the morning past. She felt Zenyatta left but she stayed there, finally be able to let herself be at peace, only to be called by the omnic after he came back. He handed her the Ingerium Headgear. She knew what he was making her do.

 

 

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 

 

“ _Alexander won’t hurt you, he took pride for a family. You are precious to him, Y/N, as his niece that loved him, despite his other self saying otherwise. He tried to tame himself, for you, but he lost himself in the battle. Be careful still, I cannot promise that he won’t be much of a fight, sunshine.”_

With Zenyatta, Y/N returned to the base and quickly, she had looked for Jake, an acquaintance from the training ground. He tried his quarters but found him filing up in the lobby. He greeted her, asking “Aren’t you supposed to be with the team on King’s Row?” He should know, he was one of the pilots that led the team to the battle.

 

 

“That’s why I’m here.” Y/N replies, “I need you to take me there.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU LESBIANS!!


	24. Chapter 24 – The Battle in King’s Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battlefield had nothing but chaos for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! MY FIRST UPDATE OF THE YEAR!!
> 
> Also, sorry it's kinda short than the usual but I got work T^T  
> Though hope you guys like it, I promise I will try to update more sooner!

**Chapter 24 – The Battle in King’s Row**

Angela hurries as she rushed to captain’s tent with her medical kits. Soldier 76 had called for her the moment of his arrival from the battlefield and she had to ask for a minute, needing to aid some of the other soldiers that had return wounded and in need of medical attention. Angela had been asked to stay behind in this round, their foes’ seem to know her abilities to heal and boost and had been constantly targeted, she was once in the state of danger and been captured, only to be saved by Lucio with Hana, Jesse and Zarya. Satya, instead, had been ordered to lead the support team in the field in Angela’s absence. King’s Row here in London had been evacuated, citizen had been told to avoid the area because of the daily battle between the mysterious - McCree had told that who, _what_ they’re fighting are the oh-so-called ‘Hybrids’ – group but it didn’t assure ones safety, there had been people that was captured.

 

 

Vix, Reinhardt, with Hanzo Shimada had reported that Talon wasn’t on their side as well and that the Talon seems to be waiting until either Overwatch or the Hybrids wins to take their chance to attack after they failed their mission to rescue some of their allies and only had freed three citizens, at least that was something.

 

 

Overwatch was acting as defense since the Hybrids are constantly attacking, Winston had suspected that they’re after their supplies but McCree had said otherwise, reporting that his observation is that the Hybrids were only trying to scare them off but not enough to make them actually live, as if they were trying to call out for someone, and that someone is whom they assumed was already here in London. Angela had arrived with a worried look upon the sight of Jack, a wounded Reinhardt and both of the Shimada in the tent.

 

 

“Angela,” Jack greeted, only to wince when he tried to stand up from the bed.

 

 

“Stay,” Angela dictated softly, “let me see.” before taking out her tools and aid kit as she starts to inspect the captain’s wounds.

 

 

“As I was saying,” Hanzo started, “we can’t seem to advance and they seem to be multiplying everyday!” he reported and Genji held his shoulder, giving his brother a squeeze that somehow told the man to calm down.

 

 

“The Shimada is right, Jack,” Reinhardt nodded, holding his bandaged arm. “But,” he added, “We cannot leave our friends back there. I am certain that we can win this, one way or another.”

 

 

A grumpy sigh left Jack’s lips. Angela understand the frustration, the week of constant exchange of bullets, it was obvious that Overwatch had a chance of defeat at how the Hybrids were fighting them. Then, someone entered without permission; a blue light had assured who it was. Lena, who was told to rest after her shift in the field, looked worry as she report “Jack –” she was surprised to see  other people in the captain’s tent but continued to say “-Mates, I think you all needs to see this.” that had been followed by the shouting outside.

 

 

When the British exit, all of them did too, only to be surprised at their state. They were surrounded in bright daylight, it had only been afternoon and their foe didn’t mind the time a bit. No one moved - in Angela’s range of sight that is – as their cloaked foes stands high in the roofs, blocking any escape possible, having to see whoever stand outside.

 

 

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thankfully, Overwatch was prepared for the battle when their foe had given their signal to attack. The team had grab their weapons and fought to save themselves. Lena wasn’t willing to back down either. With Mei and Zarya on her side, she intends to fight. Her observation tells that these people, the Hybrids, had a weak-point somehow, that even with skills as theirs, which can lead them to victory. And that was to disarm them. It will not assure safety but the Hybrids seem to retreat when armed with no weapon, they do not try to make a exchange of fists and, again, only retreat.

 

 

The morning they arrived to the small base they invaded here in London, she was so keen to search for her friend, asking everyone if they have spotted the teenager somehow, but with Jack strict orders, she refrains on doing something reckless. Lena didn’t know what they were fighting back then, and she didn’t want to be like Ana and the few people that had been captured. Fareeha had been enraged with the captain knowing her mother was in danger now because he couldn’t save the woman. Everyone understood the Egyptian but none had provided insurance that can calm her. And no one can seem to change her mind about leading some of the offence team.

 

 

Hana had been smart and had listened to whatever Jack may say, Lena knew that the Korean was dreading but cannot yet pinpoint the reason of the heavy sighs she’d hear from Hana. The hyper gamer was tamed, always willing to do shift and go around to make sure things were on command. No one can understand why the girl becomes suddenly… stern? Lena doesn’t know the right word to describe the change but it was there.

 

 

Mei had been seen with Satya a few times, not that it’s unusual but… for some reason it felt weird, to some people that is. Satya would return from the field and Mei is suddenly standing beside the woman. Lena doesn’t know what is what, people are suddenly changing routes and Lucio had the only company she felt unwearied with. The boy had been nothing but good, he was a ball of sunshine, no one could ever dislike him. He was like that little brother that will constant bugger you, asking what is wrong and hopes that giving you sweets will cheer you up. And it did, somehow, for Lena that is. He was helping Lena’s worried state shift down, like he was doing to those who are worried about their own things, about themselves, and the few of had come to look of a teenager, they felt compel towards the boy. Lena had observed that for she is too, wanting the boy’s empathy.

 

 

It wasn’t like they were outnumbered, just outplaned, weeks of false attack and leads, Overwatch was in the need to end this soon before other faculty would join in. The governments are demanding for the safety of the people. So the Overwatch shall give them it.

 

 

“Get them to be disarmed, got it?!” Lena shouted through the sounds of bullets and screams, hoping her teammates would hear. She got respond from a few, dictating ‘affirmative’ as they continue to fight through the day’s sunlight.

 

 

Angela was quick to gear up and had been fighting beside Jack and Reinhardt against the Hybrids, it was chaos. With no plan to stick with, Overwatch was bound to lose. King’s Row had rather give a chance to hide but it would be unlikely for soldiers to do that but it was the only smart thing they could do now. In the comm., Angela can hear Jack telling the team this thought, all seem to agree while some had affirm that they will try to take down more enemies, despite Jack’s and Winston’s disagreement about it.

 

 

Night had arrived and the exchange of bullets had gone on like an unending circle. Few were oath to have died but thankfully the support team had keep going, saving all the injured ones. It was a drastic event, all seem hopeless. Jack is wounded once again and Angela is trying to aid him when, in the comm., Genji called out for Angela, “I need healing.”

 

 

“Where are you Genji?” Angela asked, continuing on her task despite Jack’s grumpy grunts. They were safe in the broken building, _for_ now. Genji gave a brief description of his whereabouts and Angela instantly knew where he is for they once passed the area. With Jack’s assurance that he’ll be fine with Lucio, who was trying to help Angela, saying “I got him, Mercy, don’t worry!” she had gone on to help the cyborg.

 

 

She saw his glow from afar and had dashed there quickly before anyone could see. His left leg was wounded. His state was impossible to mend in such lack of material but she manage to help the wounds he had redeem in the fights. It wasn’t soon enough when bullets were being fired at them. With the broken piece of a building being their shield, they both knew they were meant to lose as Angela tried to hit her foe with her own bullets. There were three shooters and Angela saw another three stalking their way towards them.

 

 

It was when they were calling for backup was one arrived to save them. With cloak the blackest material and glowing gray scythe and a mask of a wanted criminal, they were being saved. Angela had noticed the fires had stopped and had peek through the pebble, only to see one overshadowing them. Beside them was a omnic, Zenyatta surely, and the one he stood beside with had a aura of confidence, something Angela didn’t missed.

 

 

The cloaked one advances in great speed, leaving Zenyatta behind as they head towards for battle. Genji called “Sensei,” in a weak voice upon the sight of his sensei approaching them.

 

 

“Mercy,” The omnic called, “I will lead Genji-san to safety, look after Y/N-san while I’m gone.” He ordered, for once, and it took Angela in surprise. Never had the omnic spoke in such way but it wasn’t in a tune of disrespect, only stern guidance. She nodded, despite her want to question the fact it was Y/N that wore the image of Blank, she had hurried and loaded her gun.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ITCHING, AND CONSTANTLY BOTHERED BY DAISY, TO START WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT MY PROMISED PROJECT BUT I WANNA BUILD THINGS UP BEFORE STARTING IT BUT OH DEAR GOD I JUST..... SHHHHHHHKKEEEET  
> I JUST ARHG I WANNA DO IT NOW  
> AND BUT I DON'T WANNA!!
> 
>  
> 
> HELP ME T^T


	25. Chapter 25 - To the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it took freaking months to update this one.  
> I'm really sorry guys cause like, I was writing this chapter down -and I HAVE A MAJOR writing block going on too -and my laptop starts acting up all the sudden and WOW ALL THAT I'VE DONE IS GONE can you believe it?  
> Because of that though, I lost my motivation and got really grumpy about it.  
> Also I got sick and I got a job now remember?  
> Though yes, I was kinda lazy on writing this thing lolz
> 
> And yes, I may have focus on my Harry Potter Fanfiction much xD (check it out though lolz)

**Chapter 25 – To the rescue**

Y/N, after the surveillance that the monk had given, learned the difference between fighting to protect and fighting to slaughter. It was something she once missed and now that the dots had been connected, she was fighting with all she got to save her alley. But it wasn’t much of a fight when her foes were now trying to retreat at the sight of her. Well, that was Angela’s theory but she knew better, Y/N knew they were luring her, calling out for her. Maybe it was the whole Persona-thing going on.

But desperate, Y/N ignored the warnings from the medic and followed where she was being guided to. Though they didn’t entirely leave King’s Row, the Personas instead lead her to maze-like streets. “Our communicators aren’t working anymore.” reported Angela, holding into her pistol while on alert. She was trying to report to Jack but only received white noise on the line.

Y/N haven’t spoke, too busy on focusing on her radar to make sure they wouldn’t be ambushed. Though it wasn’t needed when one finally appeared by thick smokes and neon red gave away their identity. Y/N hold her scythe tighter and stood in front of Angela in instinct.

“Hello,” the familiar orotund but muffled voice greeted and Y/N’s stance stiffen a bit, “why so cautious, my little niece? Aren’t you glad to see me again?” and he chuckled darkly, still hidden in his mist.

Y/N ready herself then, hissing “Spare me the formality, Alex; I’m not up for the reunion.”

“Oh?” he chuckled again and this sound brought goose bumps into Y/N’s spine. “Well, that’s quite sad, I thought you’d rather see –” the mist disappeared and shown that the man held a hostage in his hand, and the violet signature was all it takes for Y/N to recognize who “- your friend again.”

“S-Sombra?” belted both Angela and Y/N in surprised. The medic’s eyes then stared at Y/N’s back, question feeling her head. ‘ _She sounded as if she_ knows _her.’_

“You –” Y/N’s gasp as she takes in the hacker’s state, all beat up and bleeding “- you’ll pay for this Alex!” she declared without fear and wield her weapon ready. “Angela,” Y/N called and the medic stiffen to hear that voice calling out her name, “I’ll distract him. While I’m at it, get Sombra out of here, can you do that?” she stated, not in a commanding tone but was asking if it’ll save her life.

She nods and promised “I’ll do my best.”

Letting go of the Talon’s best hacker, the masked man advance in the same speed as Y/N and the impact of their weapon clanging disturbed the wind. Angela held up her hand and cover her eyes from the strong dust and while the two was busy engaging in their battle, Angela begun her task.

Dashing her way, Angela firstly check for any fatal causes on the Mexican girl and she seem alright if put the bruises and bleeding nose and leg aside. Angela take a glance at battle going on, seeing that both party was too keen and focused on fighting so she took this chance to pick up the Talon agent and guide them away from the battle field.

Angela was questioning her royalty though, having a second guess. After all, she is helping an _enemy’s_ agent. Angela could have killed them, shot them to be done with it, but thinking that way felt like betraying Y/N’s trust. The teenager even faces a man alone to save a life of an enemy so Angela continues on with her task. When they seem to be in a safe distance, Angela then beams the agent with her healing beam.

* * *

 

“What’s the matter, kid? Getting tired already?” taunted Alex as their scythe clanged a metallic sound again. “I could have sworn I’ve trained you better than this!”

Y/N was hesitating, her movement stiff and uncertain. She was engage to fight with all she got but there were restriction on her mind. “ **Come on, kill… kill him, kill! Don’t hold back, –no, kill!** ”

And she was trying to disagree despite the bloodlust starting to surface. She tried to remember Zenyatta’s advice, “ _Become one with the enemy._ ” But still, it was too riddling to understand. _What did he meant?_ She asked herself, dodging her uncle’s constant attacks.

Alex let out a maniac laughter.

“ **Don’t –can’t you see? –Better! KILL HIM!** ”

“NO!”

A strong blow put a distance between her and Alex and Y/N stood still, panting. “ **You can’t fight me!** ” Y/N continues to fidget, mind starting to darken with Alex’s laughter still ringing in her ears. “ **You’re me, and I you, you can’t argue with it. So, _kill him now_!** ”

“No, no, NO!” Y/N chanted in denial. _Why now, why does it have to be now?_ She silently sobs; her body continues to part mentally. She feels as if something was taking over her, taking claim of her body.

Alex laughs more in amusement. “That’s it, child, let it show.” He taunts her more and Y/N could only look up to him, he look as if he knew the internal war going inside of her. “You can feel it, yeah, the bloodlust wanting to take over? Oh, my queen, if you would just let it be, who cares for the petty ones? They are weak compare to us. Y/N, we can rule! Just. Let. It. Take. _Over_!”

“ **N** O!” Y/N roared, still resisting. She fell into her knees as she continue to squirm, fighting against the other cause.

“ **Let me out! I’ll be his death. -he’s the problem, yes? Since -you’re too weak, a fledging! I’ll end him myself!** ” the voice continues to beg, fighting to get out of its shell. Y/N tried her best, but the taunting look on Alex face –he finally took off his mask –and the Cheshire smile he had on… Y/N’s mind replay all the moment of her sins, the killing she had done.

It was trying to make her weak, make her feel guilty and surrender but… Zenyatta’s training didn’t go to waste. Using her scythe as a support, Y/N returned back to her feet, still shaking –resisting. She gave a victory smile when there a whine in her mind. “ **You…** ”

“That’s… I-impossible,” Alex breathes out in disbelief, seeing his niece stood her ground while the beast was awake. His presence alone could have triggered her, his thrall would have been successful but she was resisting with might. _‘The nerve of this girl, how dare she reject me!?’_ He gasps in silent. Y/N was still human, “Impossible!” he advance again, slicing his scythe to cut through the girl’s fleshed but the girl had the same speed as him.

Alexander tried to fight too.

Seeing his niece fight the curse brought him motivation, some hope that he can surface back to control and take over his body once again. He had let his Persona take control of him for too long, he needed to resist once again. If Y/N can do it, so can he!

Y/N’s weapon meets his and, for the first time –since she was up close to him –saw the true reflection of her family in the man she’s facing, Y/N’s saw Alexander’s true green eyes were there. This brought her in the state of surprise and Alex take this chance to give a lower kick.

Y/N falls back into her back but she roll away when he tried to slam his weapon down to her. Y/N faced him and used her own scythe to defend herself from his reckless attacks. Desperation was in Alex’s face, wanting _his_ queen, his creation, to bring his expectation to reality.

“Alexander!” Y/N called out for her uncle, “Fight him! You need to fight him, uncle, this isn’t you!”

Alex maniac laughter was the respond but it stop as Y/N have a roundhouse kick that hits him, the impact have him flying few feet away aside. Though, he before he falls back to the ground, Y/N was already there to punch him down.

Y/N was beating him out.

Despite her victory over her own, she was still anger by the fact that Alex had included important people in his games. The look of Sombra, wounded and almost in death-like state, angers her, trigger her to let out the frustration on the culprit.

But Alex wasn’t backing down, returning the punches and kick Y/N to put a safe distance from between them. He stood back on his foot and summons his scythe back to his possession while Y/N did not. She removed her headgear and glared at him eye-to-eye.

Y/N was different, as you can already tell, but to Alex she was unique. She was the only one with eyes twirling with _many colors_ while the Persona, as him, could only morph them to black, red, and their natural eye colors. But she, oh the magnificent queen, she was so much more than they. She controls –much to his dismay –and can do so much more if taught. This is why **Alex** wants to be the one to make her bare his heirs.

He’d have an obedient army on his grasp! He’d have people bowing into their knees in fear of his name and have them obeying his every wish, he’ll live a generation of his dreams. Oh he’ll have it all. But this brat! _How dare she reject me as a mate!_ His nose flared his obvious anger.

 _No._ Alex gasps when he felt his control got interrupted. _Not my niece, you son of a bitch!_ “Argh, arghhhh!” Alex stumble, not prepared for the sudden indulging of Alexander’s will and he backs away from Y/N, who watched with questioning eyes with prepared stance. “You, _you!”_ he shouted to himself. And without any further due, Alex disappeared into a mist with a warning “I’ll be back, Y/N, and you’ll be mine!” the dark mist had retreat, followed by others who were following Alex blindly.

Y/N tried to follow them but in depth, she instead found the hostages when she heard a humanly cry nearby. People were frightened upon her entrance and silences were exchanged. People watched her carefully as she stood on the doorway. “Umm… hi everyone? M-my name’s Y/N and I’m… getting you all outta here.”

People were quick to cheer and followed Y/N out of the building. Y/N gave the direction to the man willing to lead his fellow hostages when Y/N asked that if there were other hostages in area. A woman said that she heard few of their takers that there is.

On her quest searching for the other hostage, Y/N came across Angela who had already found them. Together they assured the people and lead them to the Overwatch base, which was wrecked, and thankfully, the team was still squatting there. Quickly, at the sight of Y/N and Angela with the citizens, the team quickly head out and help.

Tracer, hearing the commotion, quickly left her tent –she was injured a bit – and searches for Angela, only to find Y/N in the crowd, “Love!” she called out and blinked in front of Y/N, embracing her into an embrace. “Oh god, I was so worried for you! When did you get here? I’ve been gutted on the thought of you and –hey Y-Y/N?”

While Lena had been rambling though, Y/N’s conscious starts drifting away and she blankly stared at the woman in front of her, voice fading away and all Y/N could hear was white noise. She tried to blink it away, maybe it’ll give her more time to stay awake but her lack of sleep and abused strength was shutting down finally.

When she did finally black out, the only thing she heard was “ **We’re not done yet.** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yes, I know, it's kinda short.  
> But still, I'll try my best to fill up on the next chapter  
> alright, till next time guys!


End file.
